What Makes A Family
by PeppermintPatty09
Summary: A/U; Single moms Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey start a friendship through their young daughters, that develops into more. This is pretty much a fluffy, romantic, family centric story with slight angst and drama.
1. A Start Of A New Year and Beginning

**Author**: PeppermintPatty09

**Title**: What Makes A Family

**Rating**: K for Kiddie safe. Rating will change in later chapters.

**Fandom**: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice

**Pairings/Characters**: Addison/Meredith

**Genre**: Romance, Family

**Summary**: A/U; Single moms Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey start a friendship through their young daughters, that develops into more. This is pretty much a fluffy, romantic, family centric story with slight angst and drama.

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice are proudly owned by Shonda Rhimes, production company ShondaLand, and broadcast station ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. Alyssa Harper Grey, Ella Rose Forbes Montgomery are my own.

**Authors Note**: If the idea of two women or men loving each other and are in a romantic relationship is against your views, please look elsewhere. All mistakes are my own.

**(2)Author's Note**: So, I really hate when people leave a long author's note so I'm going to try and make this short - here's praying. First things, this is my first Grey's Anatomy story. My dear wife, charmedbywits or to me Crista, talked me into writing a story for the pairing (Addison and Meredith) so we can compare notes. Yes, we are that boring and pathetic but it's how we roll. Second, I really, really, I mean, really shouldn't be write or starting a new story. I have two that's WIP's on another site and I co-write a lot with my wife. But, it's a new year, a new start for second chance and my horoscope told me change was in the air for me - I am inclined to believe it but I have to embrace it and blah blah blah. And I interpreted that as start a new story, Patty! So, read and review if you like the story or not. I really hate wasting my time on a story if no one likes it. Review even is it's to say, "Patty, this is one crappy story. Please, spare our brain cells and eye sight by taking it off the board."

Playlist: Beautiful Day - U2

Chapter: One

**A Start Of A New Year and Beginning **

She held her breath, blue eyes staring anxiously and excited at the violet blue LED light of her tiny Hello Kitty alarm clock, willing the time to go faster. It was seven in the morning but her mommy made her promise to not wake her up before seven-thirty. Ella Rose Forbes Montgomery always prided herself in being a good girl and always obeyed her mommy. So, when she woke up excited and eager for her first day of "big girl" school and saw she was one finger and a half early to wake up her mommy, she decided to play with her dolls and read a little. After ten minutes in little girl time, she grew bored and decided to sit and look at the time, egging it to go faster. But, she soon found out, that time goes by slower if you stare and stare _and_ stare at it. And she thought that, that sucked! But she would never say that word; the S-word out loud. She was a good girl, after all.

Ella's face split into a wide grin when she saw her mommy's smiling face peek around her door.

"Good morning, Ella-bella," Addison greeted her six year old with a bright smile.

"Mommy!" Ella loudly exclaimed, running into her mommy's open arms. After a moment of cuddling with each other, Ella wiggled herself out of her mommy's arms. "I start big girl school today," Ella stated.

Addison brushed her daughter's strawberry-blonde hair away from Ella's bright blue eyes. "I know, baby-girl, and mommy is soooo proud of you." Addison eyes started to glisten at the thought of her baby growing up. She swears it was just yesterday she was bring her baby girl into the scary yet so breathtakingly beautiful world.

"Mommy," Ella whimpered, her own eyes watering a bit. "Don't cry. I'll always be your little girl. I promise." Ella reached inside her pink and white princess robe. "Here," Ella handed Addison a wad of tissues, "Aunt Nae said you'll get emotional and would need tissues," Ella said, remembering how her Aunt Nae explained that mommy was a walking hormone. She had laughed with her Aunt Nae even though she didn't know what that meant.

Addison laughed, tears flowing freely down her porcelain cheeks, "Thank you." Addison wiped her eyes. "Okay, what do you want for breakfast? Pancakes, waffles, or French toast?"

Ella bit her bottom lip, "I would like pancakes."

"Blueberry, chocolate chip or banana?"

"Chocolate chip. I'll need the extra energy - it's going to be a busy, fruitful day for me."

Addison let out an amused chuckle. "You need to stop listening so much to your Aunt Nae and Uncle Sam." Addison stood from her kneeling position. "Shall we meet in precisely twenty minutes for breakfast, Princess Ella?" Addison asked in her faux-posh English accent.

"Certainly, My Queen," Ella said through her childish giggles. She really did have the best mommy in the whole galaxy.

Addison bowed slightly before she went downstairs to fix breakfast for her little first grader.

* * *

><p>"Ally, you have exactly five minutes to get your little booty down these stairs and into the kitchen. Or else I'll get the water hose on you!" she screaming from the base of the stairs.<p>

"I'm coming. No need to get your underwear in a wad!" was a grumbled yell back. "And we don't have a water hose." Alyssa (Ally) Harper Grey slipped on her black converse and tying them bunny-ear style before she grabbed her batman backpack off her bed.

"I'll find one and use it on you, Missy," Meredith said, trying to think if any of her neighbors even own a water hose. They all lived in luxury penthouse apartments.

"Whatever," Ally grumbled, stomping down the stairs.

Meredith looked into her daughter's cobalt blue eyes. "Took you long enough. C'mon, your breakfast is cold, Ms. Grumpy Pants."

"Mommy," Ally laughed, "It's cereal. It's suppose to be cold."

Meredith smiled fondly at her little monster. She kneeled in front of her monster, double tying Ally's shoes and brushed her daughter's honey blonde hair into a messy ponytail knowing how her daughter hated it when people messed and girly-up her hair. Alley Grey was anything but a girly-girl.

"Sometimes, Ally-bear, you're just too smart for your own good."

"Auntie Christina says I get it from her," Ally informed her mother as they walked into the kitchen. Ally seated herself at the table, pulling her Lucky Charms cereal closer to her. She sighed when she noticed that her precious cereal already was soggy. "Why don't you make pancakes or waffles or eggs for breakfast like Nana Susan? When I spend the night, she always, always makes me batman pancakes." Ally took a bite, waiting for her mommy to answer.

"I don't possess those kind of skilla that your Nana Susan does. I'm a unique specimen. Plus, I really don't wanna burn down our house," Meredith smirked at her daughter. "And, hey, I can make pancakes, waffles and eggs if you want them."

"Frozen pancakes are not same as _real_ pancakes." Ally reached out a grabbed her orange juice, taking a healthy swallow and pushing her now empty bowl and cup away from her.

Meredith chuckled, rising out Ally's dirty bowl, spoon and cup. "Get your lunch box. I packed you an extra bag of cookies and chocolate milk. I figured, it was okay since it was an extra special day."

"Yes!" Ally fist pumped. She grabbed her lunch box from the kitchen island, stuffing it into her matching batman backpack. Ally slipped on her Batman jacket that her mommy handed her. Once her jacket was zipped up, she'd pulled on her backpack.

"Are you ready to go?" Meredith grabbed her messenger bag, cell and keys from the table.

"I guess," Ally looked at her mommy with wide scared and nervous blue eyes.

"Hey, Ally-bear, it's going to be okay. I promise." Meredith kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I know it's a little scary going to a new school, meeting new people, but I promise it's going to be okay."

Ally pumped up her chest. "I'm ready. Let's blow this joint."

"You really need to stop listening to your Auntie Christina and Uncle Alex," Meredith muttered.

Meredith and Ally headed out to Meredith's black BMW X6. After Meredith got Ally settled into her booster seat, double and triple checking her precious cargo was safely buckled in properly, she made her way over to the drivers side. Meredith buckled in her own seatbelt before starting the engine. She patiently waited until Ally found a movie of her choice to watch on the small LCD TV attached to the roof the car. She smiled sadly when she saw Ally picked out batman, again. Once Ally was content, she turned back, smiling at Ally and backed slowly and cautiously out the parking garage.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Meredith and Ally pulled into the parking lot of Ally's new private school, Dalton Academy. After getting Ally out of the car, Meredith and Ally made their way to the admittance office.<p>

"Good morning," greeted a overly cheery robust red-head with thick framed glasses, deep red lipstick and smelt of too much perfume and cats. "How may I help you today?"

Meredith smiled kindly at the woman. "Good morning," Meredith kindly repeated back. "My daughter, Alyssa Harper Grey, was registered last month for first grade. I was told to come here for her class number," Meredith explained as she ran her hand up and down her daughter's back, hoping to sooth her. She could practically feel the tension in her daughter's body. Ally may seem tough on the outside but deep down her daughter was shy and wary of strangers and took forever to trust anyone.

"Oh, yes! We've been expecting you. My name is Ms. Greene but everyone calls me Peggy." Peggy looked down at Ally, clinging to Meredith leg. "Welcome to Dalton Academy, Miss. Grey. We're happy to have you."

"Thank you," Ally whispered, shyly.

"Okay, let's get you started," Peggy pulled a large binder towards her and flipped through it for a few minutes before she looked at Ally with a jolly grin. "You, Miss. Alyssa Grey, are in Mrs. Webber's class." Peggy looked around secretly before she leaned towards Ally over the large counter. "Don't tell anyone this…Mrs. Webber is my favorite. Just keep this between us," she whispered.

Ally nodded happily. She loved secrets and was the perfect secret keeper.

"Mrs. Webber is in class 4B. It's located on the B-wing. Would you like someone to escort you?"

"No, I think we got it. Thank you, though," Meredith politely declined.

Peggy looked at Ally's attire adorably but sad. Ally was wearing a dark black and violet batman shirt with batman soaring through the air as he battle two-face and the joker, skinny jeans, and black converse that had scribbles on the side of them. "Oh, honey, I hate to be the bearer of mad news. We're a dress-coded school. You have to wear uniform."

Meredith sighed, "What's the dress code."

Peggy pointed to a poster. "Khaki pants for the boys, Khaki skirts or dresses for the girl. She needs a collared shirt, green or a navy blue. Those are our colors here. Skirts have to be knee-length and she must have knee-socks or stockings on. For those we allow white, nude, or one of our colors. Though, I've only see girls wear green stockings on St. Patty's Day," Peggy laughed and Meredith gave her a small smile. But here's the fun part…there's no dress code for your shoes. You can wear anything you want. Now," Peggy pulled out a paper. It was a map of the whole school. "If you go to the D-wing, there's a school shop where parents can by uniforms, supplies and such like that. Since it's your first day here, I'll write you a note and excuse you, however, tomorrow you must be in uniform."

"Thank you," Meredith said gratefully.

Meredith and Ally stayed a few more minutes so Peggy can write out Ally's waiver for the day. Once finished, they made their to the B-wing. They found Ally's class room within minutes. Outside 4B's door a slim-red head kneeling in front of her daughter, talking softly to her as she tied her daughter's Princess shoes.

Meredith turned to Ally. "Sorry, kiddo. I didn't know about the dress code," Meredith looked at her daughter with apologetic blue eyes.

"It's okay, mommy. It wasn't your fault." Ally started to sniffle and tears began to pool into her deep blue eyes.

"Oh, honey," Meredith voiced cracked. She pulled a whimpering but not crying Ally into her arms. "It's going to be okay, I promise. You know I never break my promises. At two O'clock, I'll be right here, waiting for you to tell me all about your exciting first day. Do you have your lucky quarter with you?" Meredith whispered.

"Yes," Ally said softly. She pulled back, pulling out her necklace that had a quarter hanging from its chain. Ally kissed the quarter before she tucked it back inside her shirt. "I'll be okay," Ally said, more confidently. Her lucky quarter always made her feel safe.

"I know you will." Meredith kissed Ally on her cheek, forehead and nose before she stood. "Let's go meet you're teacher."

After meeting Mrs. Adele Webber, Meredith felt confident that her daughter would be well looked after. Mrs. Webber was a kind, smiling, soft spoken African-American woman and Meredith instantly liked her. She told Mrs. Webber about Ally's sever Asthma and her allergies to strawberries and walnuts and bees.

"All right, Ally-Cat, it's time for me to go. Give me a hug goodbye."

Ally gave her mom a tight hug, breathing in her scent, lodging it in her throat and memory, letting it sooth her and calm her.

Ally pulled back with a smirked that nearly broke Meredith's heart at the sight, along with her eyes and nose. "Up top, mommy," Ally said. Meredith laughed and high-fived her daughter. "Give me some knuckles." Meredith continued to laugh as she bumped her closed fist her daughter's. "Give me some zaps," Ally's small, daintily index finger was held out. Meredith touched it with the tip of her own, both letting out a elongated zzzz sound until they broke apart shaking their index finger as if they were shocked.

With one final hug and a wave good-bye to Mrs. Webber, Meredith said good-bye to her daughter.

Unbeknownst to her she was being watched. Addison watched the whole scene with an amused, small smile on her face until she bade goodbyes to her own daughter and made her way towards her sleek, glossy black Porsche Cayenne SUV.

* * *

><p>Well…What do you think? Feedback is welcomed.<p> 


	2. My Little Girl

**Author**: PeppermintPatty09

**Title**: What Makes A Family

**Rating**: K for Kiddie safe. Rating will change in later chapters.

**Fandom**: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice

**Pairings/Characters**: Addison/Meredith

**Genre**: Romance, Family

**Summary**: A/U; Single moms Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey start a friendship through their young daughters, that develops into more. This is pretty much a fluffy, romantic, family centric story with slight angst and drama.

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice are proudly owned by Shonda Rhimes, production company ShondaLand, and broadcast station ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. Alyssa Harper Grey and Ella Rose Forbes Montgomery are my own.

**Authors Note**: If the idea of two women or men loving each other and are in a romantic relationship are against your views, please look elsewhere. All mistakes are my own.

**Playlist: My Little Girl - Jack Johnson**

Chapter Two

**My Little Girl**

Meredith smiled when she saw her daughter waiting patiently by her class room door. Ally's class still had two minutes before the bell rang for dismissal and the teacher had made them stand in a orderly (or as orderly as you can get with twenty-five excited, hyper, six year olds) line outside the door. When Meredith started to head Ally's way, Ally starting grinning and rocking on her toes, like she was fighting an urge to run to her mommy.

Just as Meredith made it to Ally's class room, the bell rang and Ally plowed into her mommy, thankful her mommy caught her, but then again, her mommy always, always caught her.

"What's up, buttercup?" Ally wiggled her eyebrows.

Meredith barked out a loud laugh causing a few people to look their way. "I am so limiting your time with your aunts and uncles." Meredith took Ally's backpack. "You ready to go? Nana Susan and Grandpa Thatcher are waiting for us."

"Not yet," Ally said. She grabbed her mommy's hand, starting to drag her toward the slender red-head woman she saw early this morning. "I want you to meet my new friend. Her name is Ella. She's really cool and girly but not really girly like Auntie Izzy. My friend Ella knows Batman and she's not afraid to play in the sandbox. We made a huge, huge sandcastle then we jumped in it."

Meredith groaned, she knew what that meant. She would be feeling and seeing sand for weeks and weeks to come. You can never get rid of sand. "Be sure to take your shoes off before you enter your grandparent's house," Meredith informed Ally when they came face to face with - what Meredith thought - to be one of the most gorgeous woman she ever saw and one of the cutest little girl she saw. The little girl, Ella she presumed, was adorable with her lightly wavy strawberry-blonde hair, bright blue eyes and sweet smile. The older woman standing next to her, her mother, Meredith thought was beautiful. With her flawless, delicate milky skin with a hint of tan to it, big, seductive blue eyes that sucked you in, high cheek bones and a heart stopping smile.

Meredith shook her head, getting back to the matter at hands. Her daughter wanted her to meet her new friend.

"Mommy this is my new friend Ella," Ally introduced her mommy to her new best friend. Meredith smiled sweetly at Ella who was shyly hiding behind redhead "gorgeous" woman leg's. Legs that were long, slightly muscles and oh so delicious. Meredith swallowed. "Ella, this is my mommy. Her name is Meredith."

Meredith stepped around her daughter to do the parent thing. "Meredith Grey, Ally's mom," Meredith introduced herself, holding out her hand.

Redhead "gorgeous" woman, took Meredith's hand in her, giving it a nice firm but gently shake. "Addison Montgomery. As you know, the shy princess behind me, is Ella."

Meredith smiled, "Hello, Ella. It's very nice to meet you."

Ally came bouncing around Meredith to see Ella. "It's okay, Ella. My mommy is very nice, and she's a good guy like Batman and Robin, 'cause she makes people feel better."

Addison looked towards Meredith. "You're a doctor?" Addison questioned with an eyebrow arched.

"Surgeon," Meredith corrected kindly. There wasn't a vast difference between a doctor and a surgeon but a couple more years of experience and degrees but still she was a freaking surgeon for Pete's sake!

"My mommy cuts people's heads open," Ally told the duo of redheads. Ella's eyes grew wide, and Addison looked impressed. "Yeah, sometimes she let's me watch her but not all the time. This one time I saw her put a needle into the mans brain when he was awake and stuff. The needle was really big, too. Like bigger than me," Ally said, exaggerating a bit. And how can you not, not when you're six and you're mother sees brain everyday.

"Yucky!" Ella grimaced, her little body shaking a little in disgust. "My mommy is a good guy, too, but she doesn't do real nasty stuff. She helps mommies have babies. She won't let me go see her work. She says I'm _too _young," Ella said in a mocking voice.

"Then, you can come see my mommy work. It's real cool."

Meredith cleared her throat. Her expression was half-amused, half-chiding. "Ally, you're not Ella's mommy. If Ella's mommy doesn't want Ella to see that kind of stuff then you need to respect her wishes. Please apologize to Mrs. Montgomery."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Montgomery," Ally apologized, looking at Addison's with tearful apologetic eyes.

"It's okay, sweetie." Addison looked at Meredith. "It's Ms. I'm not married."

Meredith nodded in acknowledgment and wondered mentally why she was slightly thrilled at that news but didn't dwell on it too much. Meredith looked at her watch. "I'm sorry but we really have to go. We're having dinner at my parents house."

"Oh." Addison said, shocked at the disappointment she felt. "Okay. Um…maybe we can get together and set up a play date for the girls. They seem to have taken a shine to one another."

"Yes," Meredith laughed. "I can see that." Meredith looked to where her daughter and her daughter's new friend were playing hopscotch and giggling madly. "Tomorrow when I drop Ally off and talk to her a bit, we can set up something. Does that work for you?"

"That sounds great. It was nice meeting you, Dr. Grey."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, too, Ms. Montgomery."

* * *

><p>Addison helped Ella into her booster seat, double checking if it was on right and Ella was safely buckled in. She ruffled her daughter's hair eliciting giggles from Ella. She smiled at her daughter before making her way to the driver's side.<p>

"How was your first day at school?" Addison asked, backing up the car. She knew how hard it was hard for her daughter to make friends. She never got invited to sleepovers with other girls, play dates or invitations for birthday parties. So, when her daughter had told her she made a new friend, she was beyond ecstatic.

Ella thought about it for awhile. She was a little scared and nervous at the beginning. She became even more scared when Michael Jacobs starting making mean faces to her and at recess called her a cry baby and said she has cooties. Ella had started to cry at that moment. It was always hard for her to make new friends. She didn't know why, either. She was nice, never made fun of other people, and smart. Just as Ella was about to run into the bathroom away from the laughing kids a blonde blur came running past her and pushed Michael Jacobs into the ground causing everyone to laugh at him now. And that was when she met Ally, her new best friend.

"It was the best day of my life!" And it was because she had met her first friend today. A friend that she knew would forever be her best friend. "I really like Ally. She's fun and sometimes scary but not mean. She 'minds me of Aunt Charlotte. And likes to talk about nasty stuff like dirt and blood and worms. Ally also likes superheroes like Uncle Cooper. Her favorite superhero is Batman. Oh, and, guess what, mommy?" Ella said with excitement in her voice, she bounced a little in her booster seat.

"What?" Addison said grinning madly.

"Ally doesn't have a daddy either. She told me so." Ella frowned a little has remember that time. "But then she got a little sad. I told her not to be sad because mommy's give the best hugs and kisses not daddies. Never daddies. When I was done telling her that, she hugged me and shared some cookies with me. Isn't that cool, mommy?"

"Yes, baby, it is," Addison smiled at her little girl that had stolen her heart the first time she heard the rapid beating of her baby's heart, and had never given it back. And Addison was just fine with it.

* * *

><p>Ally kissed her mommy on the cheek before she took off running towards her grandparent's house. Meredith chuckled when she heard Ally's yell out that the queen has arrived and the party can get started.<p>

"Damn Christina," Meredith muttered. She made a mental note have a very long stern conversation with Christina and Alex. She'd thanked God that Ally did have some good influence in George, Lexie, Izzy and Laura.

Meredith made her way to her parents house. She entered and was met with her whole family. Her step-mom, Susan, walked up to her pulling her into a tight hug.

Meredith pulled back from the embrace. "Hi, Mom," Meredith greeted. Meredith kissed Susan on the cheek.

"Hello, My Merry. I'm so glad you guys are here."

"Me too, mom," Meredith smiled at her mom causing unexpected tears to rush to her eyes. She had missed her family and moving to Seattle to be with them was the best choice, she'd realized.

Meredith was soon pulled into another pair of arms. These arms were nothing like her mom's. These were strong, protective and loving. They were the arms of her daddy, Thatcher. "Hi, daddy," Meredith said softly. The tears that she's been holding in finally fell cascading down her pale cheeks.

"Hi, pumpkin." Thatcher Grey held his daughter tightly in his arms. It's been two years since she's been home. He had missed his pumpkin and his little tiger. Though they talked everyday and emailed each other daily; it wasn't the same as seeing his daughter and granddaughter in person.

Thatcher and Meredith held each other for a few more seconds. Meredith inhaling her father's spicy and sweet scent of Old Spice, cigars and coffee. Thatcher, for himself, was thanking God for bring Meredith and Ally back home to him.

Meredith removed herself from her father's arms. She felt a little embarrassed to have broken down like a little girl when she was a grown woman and shouldn't be needing her daddy anymore but that never seemed like that case. She needed him always. She needed him when she first got braces, she needed him when she had broken her leg from skating, she needed him when she needed to learn to drive, she needed him when she graduated from college and her first day of Medical school, she needed him when she found out she was pregnant with Ally, scared to death and what it would do to her career and fears of becoming a mom, and she needed him the most two years ago. She will always need her daddy.

"I'm going to say him to Laura, Lexie and Eric."

Just as Meredith uttered those very words she was pulled into a triple assaulted hug from her siblings. Six arms wrapped tightly around her, cocooning her and making her feel safe and loved and finally at home. Oh yes moving back home was the best choice.

More to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Info:<strong>

Meredith is an attending in this fiction. She's thirty-five. Addison is Addison. I don't know her age on Private so I'm putting her at forty-five. Also, coming soon I will be uploading a photo on my profile of what I envision Ally and Ella to look like. So look out for that.

Thanks for all that reviewed, added me to their favorites, and added me to their story and author alerts.


	3. I Miss My Friend

**Author**: PeppermintPatty09

**Title**: What Makes A Family

**Rating**: K for Kiddie safe. Rating will change in later chapters.

**Fandom**: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice

**Pairings/Characters**: Addison/Meredith

**Genre**: Romance, Family

**Summary**: A/U; Single moms Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey start a friendship through their young daughters, that develops into more. This is pretty much a fluffy, romantic, family centric story with slight angst and drama.

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice are proudly owned by Shonda Rhimes, production company ShondaLand, and broadcast station ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. Alyssa Harper Grey and Ella Rose Forbes Montgomery are my own.

**Authors Note**: If the idea of two women or men loving each other and are in a romantic relationship are against your views, please look elsewhere. All mistakes are my own.

**Playlist: I Miss My Friend by Darryl Worley (Don't like country all that much but this is one good, sad song)**

Chapter Three

**I Miss My Friend**

Meredith handed her mom another glass from their evening family dinner. Susan had prepared a feast of honey glazed ham, creamy mash potatoes, green beans and dinner rolls. For dessert she had made her best chocolate cake and berry pie. All of which was thoroughly appreciated from her family.

Susan looked at Meredith with concerned, inquisitive eyes. A look only a mother would give her child when they knew their child was in pain.

"How are you holding up, dear?" Susan inquired Meredith. She wiped off the plate that was just handed to her, waiting for Meredith's answer.

"I'm fine, mom," replied Meredith. Meredith glanced over to her mom and saw Susan giving her a doubtful look. Meredith laughed, "I'm fine. I promise. Moving back to Seattle is helping a lot. Ally loves being around her family and loves her new school. I'm feeling really welcomed at Seattle Grace with the help of Christina, George, Alex and Izzy. They all have been great. I'm going to me fine, mom. You don't need to worry."

Susan nodded. Meredith did look better than the last time she saw her daughter. She knew Meredith just as any mother would know their daughter. Meredith has had a hard two years and seeing her daughter put her life back together made her very happy and filled herself with a sense of relief.

"And my little angel, how is she doing?"

Meredith smiled, thinking about her daughter that was no doubt terrorizing her uncle Eric and grandpa Thatcher as Laura and Lexie laughed their butts off not doing a thing, only encouraging their young niece. "Ally is doing great. She was nervous at first going to a new school with people she doesn't know; however, she overcame it. She hates the new apartment. She says it doesn't have a home feeling to it. That it's too hospital. Whatever that means."

"Well, I have to concur with my angel. The new apartment, Meredith, is no place to raise a child. It's too…hospital," Susan smirked, Meredith rolled her eyes. "Your furniture is made of metal bars! And where is the life, the love in there. It doesn't feel like home. Not like before," Susan whispered softly.

"Things change, mom," Meredith said sharply. She closed her eyes, calming herself. It wasn't her mom's fault; she was only looking after Ally and her. "I'm sorry."

"No. It should be me who's sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you."

"It's fine." Meredith took a deep breath. "You know, you and Ally are right. An apartment is no place to raise a kid." Meredith rolled her eyes. "At least not that apartment. She doesn't have a yard, she can't scream and run around, she has no neighborhood kids to play with, she has nothing." Meredith took a deep breath. "That is why I decided to move into Ellis old house. She left it to me in her will when she died. It has a yard for Ally and plenty of room for us. When I showed Ally the photos of the house, her whole face just brightened up." Meredith looked at the kitchen clock. "I just, I don't know what to do," Meredith whispered, an aching pain shot through her heart. She felt so lost, so alone. Suddenly, the room felt like it was closing in on her. "We better get going, Ally and I need to still go to the mall. She needs school clothes and shoes," Meredith said, needing to get away from this conversation. And here.

"Okay, Dear," Susan smiled sadly.

* * *

><p>Meredith snuggled deeper into her soft bed, wrapping her fluffy down comforter more tighter around her, hoping to garner the same feeling of security and warmth a person felt when someone would hold them. No, not just any someone. She wanted to feel the arms of her husband, her best friend and her love. Derek.<p>

Meredith tilted her head up meeting the small picture frame propped up on her nightstand. It was her favorite photo of many. The photo showcased Derek and Ally sleeping. Derek was sleeping peacefully in their bed with a three-year old Ally sleeping on her daddy. Ally's tiny hands had Derek's shirt gathered in her fist and Derek had his arms were draped on Ally's back, holding her. Both were wearing their matching Batman PJ's. Three months after the photo was taken, Derek, her beloved husband, was killed in a tragic car accident that took his life. Not a day went by that she didn't think about Derek, or miss him.

That night just like every other night, Meredith fell asleep crying. Her dreams would be filled with dark wavy, thick hair, a warm smile and blue eyes that always made her heart skip a beat.

* * *

><p>Ally slowly opened her mother's door, peeking around the door jam to see if her mom was awake. She found her mom buried under her cozy comforter, a small area of blonde hair visible from the top of the covers. Ally smiled wickedly when a evil thought came to mind. She loved when her mommy would sleep in. Ally counted to three, silently, before she took off and jumped on the bed, landing on Meredith with a loud <em>umph. <em>

"Wake up, Mommy!" Ally screamed in Meredith's face.

"Ugh! Ally! Get off of me!" Meredith grumbled, the corners of her mouth twitching and her eyes dancing with mirth.

Ally crawled off of her mommy, only to be attacked my devilish finger as they unleashed their weapon of tickles on her tiny, squirmy body.

"Mommy!" Ally squealed through her laughing. "Stop, mommy." Ally laughed louder when Meredith hit her most ticklish spot; her ribs. "Mo-mommy," Ally giggled, trying to get away from her mommy's assault. "Uncle! Uncle!" Ally said through her laughs and gasps.

Meredith sat back, proud of her work. Her little monster was still let out small giggles and gasp of breaths. Meredith stood from her bed. She looked at her daughter, smiling at the image of her daughter snuggled up in her bed grinning up at her the made her think of Derek. Ally had Derek's smile, eyes, nose, love of Batman and big heart.

"You have exactly ten minutes to get ready. If you get done before those ten minutes end, we can stop by Krispy Kreme for some doughnuts and hot chocolate.

Ally didn't need to hear more. She loved Krispy Kreme doughnuts, it was her favorite doughnut shop. When her mommy offers, or bribes her with Krispy Kreme (which is not often) Ally is not stupid enough to refuse.

Ten minutes later, Ally was waiting by the door for her mommy. Meredith came down the stairs to find her daughter wiggling and her face had a pain expression to it.

"What's wrong with you?" Meredith asked, handing Ally her new Burberry trench coat.

"These stocking are giving me a wedgie," Ally pulled a face. "Why do I have to wear this stupid girly skirt. I hate skirts!" Ally grouched.

"I know but rules are rules. You had a choice of skirts or dresses. You picked skirts."

"Well…I don't like it!" Ally pouted crossing her arms in front of her chest in defiance. "Auntie Christina said they're sexist pigs."

"Hey! Don't speak like that, Allison Grey," Meredith reprimanded.

She hated when Ally got like this. It usually ruined her day and Ally's day, and gave her a strong urge to just dropkick her own daughter or leave her on the side of the road. It scared her the first time she had those thoughts. She had ended up calling her mom, crying and ashamed. Her mom had calmly told her that was what every parents thinks, and it just shows how much they love their child when they _don't _do it. Then, proceeded to tell Meredith all the times she wanted to dropkick Meredith. Meredith got off the phone horrified that night at how many times her mom had wanted to do that.

"I'm sorry, mommy," Ally whispered, big alligator tears rolled down Ally's cheeks.

"It's okay, baby. I just don't like you talking like that. Okay?" Meredith said, calmly.

"Okay," Ally sniffled.

"Good. Let's go get your doughnut."

"Okay!" Ally exclaimed brightly as if nothing happened.

"Ella!" Ally scream across the hall as she ran towards her friend. She met Ella in a breathless stop, presenting a white bag with the logo of Krispy Kreme proudly printed on it. "I got you a doughnut and hot chocolate."

Ella's blue eyes grew wide. She had never had a person buy her a doughnut, or anything before beside her family. "You-you did?"

"Yup!" Ally said, popping the 'p'. "I picked you out one with sprinkles. I thought you might like that one."

Ella nodded, still a little stunned. When she saw Ally digging in the bag for her special doughnut, she threw her arms around her new friend, hugging her tight. "You're my best friend, Ally. Thank you. So, so much!"

"You're my best friend, too, Ella, C'mon let's eat before we get called in." Ally handed Ella her special doughnut.

Addison stood behind her little girl with tears in her eyes. She was so glad her daughter found a friend like Ally. And hoped she can find a friend in Meredith.

More to come.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reviewing - they make me smile. Keep them coming. On a sadder note, school starts for me tomorrow so updates will decrease some. Plus, I really need to start working on some other projects I have going for me. I'll try to update every Thursday to celebrate the day Grey's and Private airs. Oh and pictures of Ally and Ella are on my profile. Check them out. I'll see you all on Thursday for another update.!<p>

AmyHale: I hope this answers your questions. More will be revealed soon.


	4. Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

**Title**: What Makes A Family

**Rating**: K for Kiddie safe. Rating will change in later chapters.

**Fandom**: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice

**Pairings/Characters**: Addison/Meredith

**Genre**: Romance, Family

**Summary**: A/U; Single moms Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey start a friendship through their young daughters, which develops into more. This is pretty much a fluffy, romantic, family centric story with slight angst and drama.

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice are proudly owned by Shonda Rhimes, production company ShondaLand, and broadcast station ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. Alyssa Harper Grey and Ella Rose Forbes Montgomery are my own.

**Authors Note**: If the idea of two women or men loving each other and are in a romantic relationship are against your views, please look elsewhere. All mistakes are my own.

**Playlist: Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop - Landon Pigg**

**Chapter Four**

**Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop**

Meredith sat across from Addison outside of Vivace on Seattle's famous Broadway District, sipping on their desired coffees. Addison got macchiato, and Meredith ordered herself a white velvet mocha. They had arrived ten minutes ago, and the only words spoken were when they agreed on the place and when they order.

Addison cleared her throat, deciding to take the plunged. "I wanted to thank you."

Meredith raised an eyebrow, silently asking Addison to elaborate. "Thank you, for getting Ella that doughnut. It was really…sweet of you," Addison said, her cheeks tinting with a slight blush at her words. "I don't think I ever saw my daughter grinned that big before."

"It-it was really Ally's idea. I just paid," Meredith said, brushing the compliment off. If only she could brush off her rapidly heating cheeks.

"Still… You didn't have to pay for it; you could have said no." Addison took a sip of her coffee. She smiled when she saw a couple walking by holding hands. She could clearly see they're in love as they whispered sweet nothings to each other, oblivious to the world around them. Silently, Addison hoped she would find love like that.

"So, what do you do?" Meredith asked, trying to get to know the woman before her. She had promised Ally that she would try and get to know Addison.

Addison smiled shyly, "I'm a neonatal surgeon."

Meredith raised an impressive eyebrow just like Addison had to her. "That's great," Meredith smiled in relief. At least she had something in common with her daughter's new best friend mom. "Uh, where do you practice?" Meredith asked, she was semi sure Addison didn't work at Seattle Grace, but then again, the neonatal ward was on a different wing.

"Seattle Grace," Addison answered with a smile. "I've worked there for about two years. I also help out at my friends, Sam and Naomi practice, Bayside Wellness Center. I'm actually thinking about buying a portion, they're in a little trouble and this would give me more time with Ella."

Meredith laughed at the coincidence. "I work at Seattle Grace, too. I just started there. Yesterday, actually," Meredith said. "Ally and I moved from New York. Before, in New York, I work at New York Presbyterian."

Addison wanted to ask why Meredith and Ally had moved to Seattle, but felt it was too private of a question to ask a woman you just met. Silence fell over the pair again. Although, they both realized that it wasn't uncomfortable or suffocating. It was pleasant, and both basked in the comfort.

"You know, I'm still shocked that my daughter has befriended your daughter." Addison bristled at Meredith's comment. "I'm not trying to insult your daughter or my daughter's friendship with your daughter. All I'm saying is that, Ally usually befriends boys. Rough, housin', rude boys," Meredith laughed. "I don't think she ever had a girl as a friend before. Ella is her first."

Addison nodded, sadly, "Ally is Ella's first friend. Ever. She's always had a hard time making friends. I don't know why. I tried enrolling her into sports or some kind of activity, arranging play dates but they all are unsuccessful. So, when Ella told me she made a new friend, I didn't care if the friend was purple with warts and yellow teeth. They – whoever they were – made my baby happy."

"And that's all a parent wants for their child," Meredith finished with a smile.

Meredith and Addison spoke for another hour about everything and anything. They laughed together as they told stories of their life, they told each other little about their family, and they spoke about their jobs. By the time they were throwing away their third cup of coffee, both felt like they had made a new friend.

"When do you think it'll be best to set up the play date for the girls? My hours at Seattle Grace are pretty simple, right now," Meredith said with a hint of irritation. She hated having time away from her daughter. "However, I'm almost always free on the weekends."

"My schedule is off the map," Addison chuckled. "However, I make sure I have the weekends free; unless there is an emergency. Is Saturday okay?" Addison opened her car door, stepping half in.

"Saturday, is perfect," Meredith beamed, feeling a little bit of the weight on her shoulder drift away. "I had a really great time, Addison," Meredith whispered. "It's been a long time since I had so much fun or even laughed as much." Meredith suddenly felt shy and ridiculous. She berated herself for comparing it to a date. She didn't know where in the middle of their meet up she started thinking it as a date. She figured it was because she hasn't had an outing with an adult in a while that contributed to such feelings and thoughts. Yeah, that was it. It had to be it, because thinking it was anything else would just be…a world of trouble, and that was something she couldn't have right now. Not when she was just putting her life back together.

* * *

><p>Addison walked into Bayside Wellness Center with an extra spring in her step and a smile that was planted on her face. She walked into the lunch room, skipping the coffee pot and opting instead to grab a bottle of water. Her friends and fellow co-workers looked at her with amused, curious eyes. They all watched as Addison hummed the tune to some unknown song, laugh quietly to herself and then smile.<p>

"Okay," Naomi, Addison's best friends snapped. "Spill."

"What?" Addison laughed, not catching on. She looked at her friends, seeing them all give her an eager, hopeful look.

"What's got you so…chipper this morning?" Violet Turner, her other dear friend, asked.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Addison said, honestly. She wasn't doing anything different. Okay, so, she did feel a little better since her coffee date…no, not date. It wasn't a date, Addison mentally reminded herself. It was a meeting; a get together. Yes, that's it. A meeting with a fellow single mom to discuss their daughter's future play dates.

"Did you, or did you not meet a man, Montgomery?" Charlotte King, Violet Turner's wife, said in her strong Southern accent.

Addison scoffed. How ridiculous. Her meeting a man? Please. All she had to say was daughter, and they're running out the next exit. "I did not meet a man. I told you guys, I'm done with men. I'm perfectly happy with Ella." As Addison spoke those very words, she didn't know how true they actually become in the upcoming months.

Seeing that Addison was telling the truth, everyone decided to part ways. Sam kissed Naomi goodbye, Charlotte whispered something no doubt lovingly to Violet before she kissed Violet on the cheek and left the room. Addison rolled her eyes at their antics. It still amazed her that a woman such as Charlotte; brass, blunt, stubborn and hard could capture the heart of happy, soft and sweet Violet Turner.

Violet picked her cup of tea on her way out the door, when she turned around facing Addison with an understanding and concerned look. "I could see you were lying, Addison. Something did happen today, you're just unsure what happened. When you do find out, if you want to talk, I'll be here." Addison gave a grateful look to her friend. "Can I just say one thing?" Addison nodded. "I have never seen you look for happy. Not even when you were married to Mark."

More Soon.

* * *

><p>AN: I really did not like this chapter. I think I wrote and rewrote it twenty times before I gave up, and posted what I had. Oh, and how do you guys feel about the Violet/Charlotte pairing? You'll be seeing them a lot in the future chapters. Also, please remember this is A/U. A lot is different with Addison and Meredith. I know some are shocked with Meredith having a close family and the Private gang in Seattle. But, to me, you can't have Addison without a little Private now.


	5. A Start Of A Beautiful Friendship

**Title**: What Makes A Family

**Rating**: K for Kiddie safe. Rating will change in later chapters.

**Fandom**: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice

**Pairings/Characters**: Addison/Meredith

**Genre**: Romance, Family

**Summary**: A/U; Single moms Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey start a friendship through their young daughters, which develops into more. This is pretty much a fluffy, romantic, family centric story with slight angst and drama.

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice are proudly owned by Shonda Rhimes, production company ShondaLand, and broadcast station ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. Alyssa Harper Grey and Ella Rose Forbes Montgomery are my own.

**Authors Note**: If the idea of two women or men loving each other and are in a romantic relationship are against your views, please look elsewhere. All mistakes are my own.

**Playlist: Cry - James Blunt.**

Chapter Five

**A Start Of A Beautiful Friendship**

Addison unlocked her front door, shutting it quietly behind her and locking it. She hung her coat in the coat closet, placed her soaked umbrella in the umbrella stand, and threw her car keys on the cabinet by the door. All her steps were methodically slow and tiring. It had been a long, exhausting, heartbreaking day for her. Her day had started out on a fantastic, a happiness that lasted her until she had to deliver a stillborn from a mother who didn't even know she was pregnant to begin with. It really hit Addison even harder when she found out the woman had been trying to conceive with her husband for the last year. The baby would have been the couple's first child.

For some reason as she drove home, crying all her hearts content, she had the urge to call Meredith. As soon as the thought entered her mind, it quickly left, or more like, she forced it out.

Addison trudged up the stairs with lead-weight legs, droopy eyes and made her way to the pink and purple butterfly room, the room of her Princess. Addison quietly walked into her daughter's bedroom, stopping when she heard the slow, even breathing of her daughter. Ella was sprawled out on the bed, arms and legs askew, red hair fanned out on her Disney Princess pillow. Snuggled closely to Ella's chest, Addison noticed, was a Robin (The Superhero not the bird) plush toy, and not her regular stuffed duck that her Auntie Violet had given her when she was a baby. Although, Addison couldn't see, she suspected that right now Ally was snuggled up with a Batman plush toy herself.

Addison smiled softly at her daughter as she gently brushed away a strand of hair from her daughter's face. Addison bent down and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you, Ella Rose," she whispered. Addison tucked the covers around her daughter then made her way out the door. Next she made her way to the room across from her daughter's. She smiled when she saw Naomi snoring and tangled in the covers.

"Nay," Addison shook her friend. "Nay…wake up. I'm home."

"Addison?" Naomi's voice was hoarse and thick with sleep. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"I know that," Naomi huffed. "I meant, what are you doing here, now? I thought you would be at the hospital all night," Naomi explained. She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Addison sighed and took a spot next to her friend on the bed. "I couldn't stay there any longer. Having to tell that woman-" Addison swallowed, thickly. "I can't do this anymore. It's too hard." Addison looked at Naomi. "So, if you haven't found-"

"Yes," Naomi cut in, knowing what Addison was heading. "Yes, we, Sam and I, would love it if you became a partner with us."

"Thank you," Addison breathed. "I'm sure, I'll have to head back to Seattle Grace for some cases but I'll be mostly working at Bayside. I'll talk to the Chief tomorrow. How was Ellie tonight?" Addison inquired, wanting to get onto a better subject. And the subject of her daughter always brightened up her day.

"Ella…Ella was great." Naomi laughed, "She kept going on and on about her new friend, Ally. All day it was Ally this or Ally that or Ally and I. Whoever this Ally girl is, she sure makes our Ella happy."

Addison smiled thinking about Ally. She couldn't wait to meet the little girl officially on Saturday. Thinking about Ally made Addison think about Meredith, and their wonderful morning, talks and laughs. She didn't know what was happening to her, and frankly she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

Naomi slapped her hands on her thighs, standing. "I better head out. Sam and Maya are probably waiting up for me."

"Thank you, Nay, for watching Ella," Addison said as she walked Naomi to the front door.

"It's really no problem, Addison. I love watching my god-daughter. It's a win-win situation. You get a babysitter and I get to spend time with one awesome little girl."

Addison thanked her friend one last, gave her a hug goodbye and watched her friend drive out the driveway before she made her way back upstairs, into her bedroom. Addison sat heavily on her bed, too tired to do anything else. She maneuvered herself to where she was able to pull out her phone and without conscious thought, Addison dialed.

* * *

><p>Meredith flopped tiredly on her couch. Frowning, at how hard her cushions were. She had just finished cleaning Ally's and hers dinner mess. They had decided to make their own pizza for dinner tonight - the only thing Meredith really knew how to make. Ally had her regular of cheese, pepperoni, olives and green peppers with a tomato base sauce. Meredith always marveled at how her daughter would eat anything. Ally didn't care if it had eyeballs moving and the smell of decay flesh. If it tasted good, she was going to eat it. It was another thing Ally had inherited, or learned from Derek. Meredith remembered how Derek would persuade Ally to eat her vegetable by saying Batman ate it. As for Meredith she had a artichoke, feta cheese, green olives, fresh tomato and spinach pizza with a creamy garlic base sauce. Dinner was a messy but fun affair. After eating the small homemade pizza, they watched the Dark Knight until Ally fell asleep.<p>

After the movie, Meredith set Ally up to her room and started to cleaned up their mess. Now she was taking a moment to herself, watching the local news.

Meredith was just reaching for the remote when her cell began to ring. She smiled when the name _Addison_ was appeared on the front screen of her iPhone. Meredith accepted the call and made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Hello," Meredith answered.

"Hi," Addison breathed on the other line. She closed her eyes when she felt the glorious feeling of her body relaxing and surrendering to exhaustion. "I-I don't know why I call. I just, all day long I've had the undeniable urge to call you. Does that make sense?"

Meredith too closed her eyes, letting Addison's voice sooth her. "Yeah, it does," Meredith's voice was soft as she spoke. "I've had the same urge." Meredith chuckled. "I wanted so badly to go down to the neonatal ward and see you."

"I would have liked that," Addison whispered. "I would have really liked that," Addison said, her voice chocking at the end.

"Addison?" Meredith's concerned voice filtered through the ear piece, Addison felt her tears fall faster. She buried her face into her pillow, muffling out the sounds of her sobs. "Addie, talk to me," Meredith nearly begged.

Addison took a shuddering breath. "A patient came in complaining of pains in her stomach. I did an ultrasound of her abdominal area and found out she was pregnant and carrying her stillborn. She was at thirty-six weeks, and didn't know she was pregnant. The fetus got wrapped around the umbilical cord. The fetus," Addison said deliberately because she can't say baby. Calling it a baby would make it personal. "The fetus died from fetal anoxia," Addison finished off in a whisperer. "I should be use to this, right?" Addison cried.

Meredith's heart nearly ached as the pain in Addison's voice. "If you're use to it, you don't have a heart. Telling parents that kind of news is never easy. It's even harder because you're a mom yourself. I know if there was a chance - even a small one - you would do whatever it takes to save that baby. Because, Addison, you are a good doctor, a good mom and a good person. And I'm lucky to have met you," Meredith told Addison, her voice softening with each word she spoke.

"I'm lucky to have found you, too." Addison sniffled. "Can we talk about something less depressing? Tell me what you did with Ally today."

"Let's see," Meredith turned off the TV. She didn't want anything to disturb Addison's angelic voice. "Oh, I know. I picked up Ally from school today, said hi to Ella." Addison smiled at that. "Then, just as I was about to leave, Mrs. Webber - did you know Mrs. Webber is married to the Chief? I didn't know that." Addison closed her eyes, soaking in Meredith's soft voice and melodically laughter. "Anyways, she called me in to tell me that Ally didn't do her homework, correctly. I asked her to explain because I checked Ally's folder, and I didn't see no homework papers. She then proceed to tell me that the class had to draw some of their favorite things."

Addison smiled in recognition. Ella had drew flowers and butterflies for her homework project.

"Do you know what my daughter drew, or didn't draw? My little monster drew the Invisible man, Invisible Batman - knowing that's not batman's power or specialty or whatever, Invisible Robin, Invisible Catwoman, Invisible Superman and Spiderman. My daughter's page was blank! Barring her name and room number. I was completely horrified. And Ally was just standing there like she did nothing wrong."

By the time Meredith was done speaking Addison was gasping for breathing as her body shook with laughter. It was the kind of laughter where your stomach would cramp up, eyes water and jaw would start hurting, and made you feel like you were floating from happiness.

"It's not funny!" Meredith tried to sound serious but she too found herself laughing harder than she had since the death of Derek. She would have felt guilty if it didn't feel so good to finally let go.

"Oh God, Mer," Addison gasped through her laughter. "You're going to have your hands full with that one. God help you."

"Yeah. Thanks," Meredith said, sarcastically with a grin. "Hopefully Ella could tame my monster. I was thinking about what to do on Saturday. What do you think about going to Kerry Park and then Dick's Drive-In for some burgers and fries and a shake."

Addison smiled. "That sounds wonderful. I love Kerry Park. The view is spectacular for such a small park but I love it."

Meredith stood from the couch and made her way upstairs, into her own bedroom. She didn't bother turning on the lights as she made her way to the bathroom. She placed her phone on mute, listening to Addison's gentle breathing while she used the restroom, washed her hands and brushed her teeth.

"How's Ella?" Meredith asked as she snuggled underneath her covers, sighing. "I didn't see you pick her up. Some woman did."

"Yeah, that was my friend Naomi. Remember I told you about her."

"Oh. Right. Her and her husband run a practice. Bayside Wellness Center, right?"

"Yes. I decided to do it. Take up their offer at becoming partners. The hospital life is taking a toll on me, and I'm a little tired of it. At Bayside I'll be able to do what I like but a little tamer."

"Oh. I was really looking forward to, you know, having lunch and stuff together. Now…we won't be able to do that."

Addison could hear the disappointment in Meredith voice. "We can still do that, Mer. Bayside Wellness is only two blocks away, a ten minute walk," Addison said on a yawn.

"I should let you go. It's getting late."

"No!" Addison sharply said. "Please, don't go. I like talking to you. Stay with me for a little bit longer. Please?"

"Okay, I'll stay with you," Meredith murmured.

"Tell me more about yourself," Addison requested tenderly.

Meredith looked at her photo of Derek and Ally. "I'm a thirty-six year old widow," Meredith swallowed, Addison stayed quite digesting Meredith's confession. "My husband, Derek, died in a car accident two years ago. That's why I moved to Seattle because New York reminded me too much of Derek. People probably are thinking that's a good think, it's really not. The memories of us, of our life together, was holding me back. I was in this funk for two years. I was like at that phase between unconsciousness and wakefulness. You're aware of everything and everyone around you. You'll hear maybe the bird's chirping, your daughter's laughter, or your alarm clock but it's not really all clicking in your head because of the haze fog blocking your way. And you know if you just sat up, moved around a bit, you'll wake up. It was like that for me for almost two years. Until one day, I got up, opened my eyes a bit and the haze lifted away and I realized it's okay, life can moved on. I needed to move on, and staying there wasn't going to let me do that." Meredith wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry, Meredith," Addison whispered.

"It's okay. I'm fine now. At least sometimes I am. My family helps me out a lot, and Ally, Ally helps me not miss Derek as much."

"Does Ally remember him?"

"Some. I feel so bad because I know the memories she has now of him are going to fade away as she grows older. It's how our mind works. She already struggles remembering Derek. She'll come to me wanting me to confirm a memory, most of the time it's correct but I know one day she's going to come to me, and I'll have to tell her that, that memory never happened. She's going to be so heartbroken."

"She'll get through it, if you're there to help her."

"I know," Meredith sighed. "I just dread the day when it happens. No mother likes to see their child in pain." Meredith looked at the neon light on her alarm clock. "We should hang up. It's almost one."

"Yeah, you're right," Addison agreed. "Sweet dreams, Meredith."

"Sweet dreams, Addison," Meredith repeated back before she hung up.

That night Meredith didn't cry herself to sleep, and she dreamt about blue eyes, and red and black hair as they confused themselves.

And as always: More will becoming soon.

* * *

><p>Thank you for that reviewed. I'm happy to see that people enjoy this little AU fiction.


	6. A Family Night

**Title**: What Makes A Family

**Rating**: K for Kiddie safe. Rating will change in later chapters.

**Fandom**: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice

**Pairings/Characters**: Addison/Meredith

**Genre**: Romance, Family

**Summary**: A/U; Single moms Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey start a friendship through their young daughters, which develops into more. This is pretty much a fluffy, romantic, family centric story with slight angst and drama.

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice are proudly owned by Shonda Rhimes, production company ShondaLand, and broadcast station ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. Alyssa Harper Grey and Ella Rose Forbes Montgomery are my own.

**Authors Note**: If the idea of two women or men loving each other and are in a romantic relationship are against your views, please look elsewhere. All mistakes are my own.

**Playlist: The Beatles - Here Come The Sun**

Chapter Six

**A Family Night**

Addison held onto Ella's hand tightly as they made their to Kerry Park to meet Meredith and Ally on one of Seattle's beautiful days. Beside her Ella was bouncing and singing some kiddie-pop song most likely from Justin Bieber or Hanna Montana. She can never keep track who's who or what's popular in the teenybopper's world of music.

Addison mind went back to the night she had spoke to Meredith. She had the most restful night of sleep in the last five years. Hell the last ten years. Her talk with Meredith and their slow burning friendship was completely making her heart soar. She had never felt such a connection with another friend before. Oh Naomi was still her best friend but she couldn't talk to Naomi about the hardships of being a single mom. Meredith understood how hard it was to be a single mom and doing it by yourself. As a single mom, you quickly learn that though you may have help from your friends and family, they can not be dependable. They have their family to worry about. And ever since then Meredith and Addison made it their ritual to call each other each night before bed; unless they were on-call.

Addison chuckled when her daughter let out a loud squeal when Meredith and Ally came into view. Addison let go of Ella's hand, watching amusingly as Ella ran as fast as her little legs can carry her until she fell into Ally's arms. Both girls starting jumping around in circles, giggling madly. Ah, to be young and innocent, Addison thought.

Addison smiled when she finally joined the trio of girls. Ally was Meredith's twin, Addison quickly found out. They looked alike in facial structure except for the eyes and nose, and they were practically twins in their attire. Both Meredith and Ally were wearing destroyed jeans with black Chucks and vintage Batman logo shirts. Meredith had her hair up in a pony-tail while Ally had hers down with a matching Batman beanie that was the shape of Batman's mask. She would have to ask Meredith about Ally's obsession with Batman. She had never known another kid that loved Batman as clearly as Ally does. Not even Cooper.

"Hey," Addison greeted shyly.

"Hi," Meredith smiled. "How are you?" Meredith questioned, remembering that night when

Addison called her crying.

"Better. So much better," Addison said. "They're excited," Addison commented at the chattering and laughing girls.

"Yeah," Meredith chuckled. "Wanna find a seat and leave them to their own devices. Ally brought a bag of toys for them to play with. Plus they have the playground. I figured we could spend a couple of hours here, head over to Dick's Drive-In for a little grub. Okay with you?"

"It's sounds perfect." And it did sound perfect to Addison.

Addison and Meredith found an free bench that was in clear view of their girls and sat down.

Addison looked down at her hand, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Thank you, for that night," Addison murmured.

Meredith clasped Addison's hand in hers. "It was no problem, Addie." Addison smiled at the nickname. "I told you on the phone, I wanted to see you at the hospital but I literally had a pep talk with myself in order to talk me out of it." Meredith shook her head at the whole craziness of it all. "I just thought it was too soon in our friendship." Meredith let go of Addison's hands. If Meredith held Addison's hand in hers a little too long, neither said anything.

"How was your morning?" Meredith asked, smiling when she saw her daughter push Ella on the swing.

"Good. I woke up to Ella bouncing on my bed, we made breakfast of French toast together and then watched a little cartoons before she decided to ready."

"Mine was similar. Although, Ally and I had frozen waffles," Addison chuckled along with Meredith. "Addison, may I ask you something? It's been weighing on my mind since we met."

Addison cleared her throat nervously. "Sure. What's up?"

"You never mention Ella's dad," was all Meredith said. It was up to Addison now if she wanted to answer or not.

"He's not in her life," Addison grimaced at the thought of Ella's dad. That bastard, she thought grimly. "He's name is Mark Sloan, and we were together for fourteen years. ten of those years we were married. I found out I was pregnant with Ella when I was thirty-five. I'm not going to lie she was a big surprise welcomed but nonetheless a surprise. We weren't even trying. And to be honest I wasn't sure I want to have a child with Mark or a child period. My work took up too much of my time. I would be unfair to bring a child into that kind of situation."

Addison took a deep breath before she continued, "Mark is a womanizer. He will always be a womanizer. I was stupid enough to fall into his charming little trap at the age of twenty-two. I knew he was cheating on me throughout our marriage and I think once when we were dating with my dorm mate. I just didn't care because I had my dream job and friends that I loved and loved me back. The night Ella was conceived was from a drunken mess. I was drunk, Mark was drunk, and two months later I found out I was pregnant. When Ella was about one, I caught Mark in bed with one of the nurses from Boston General. That's where I worked before I moved to Seattle and ultimately joined the staff of Seattle Grace," Addison added. "When Ella was four we moved to Seattle, and the rest as they say is history."

Meredith bit her lip in contemplation. "I know that name from somewhere. I just can't remember for where. Oh well," Meredith shrugged. If she couldn't remember this Mark Sloan's name, he couldn't have been that important to her.

"You probably know him because he's a world renowned otolaryngologist and is very specialized in Plastics. One of the best in his field."

"Yeah, maybe that's where I heard his name from," Meredith said a little doubtful. Meredith checked on Ally and Ella. She found them playing with Ally's soccer ball. "Next week, Ally and I are moving into my birth Mother's old house, I was wondering if you could help us?"

"Really? Yeah! We would love, too."

Meredith shook her head at Addison's excitement.

"Hey, guys," Meredith addressed the two little girls that were happy munching on their fries at Dick's Drive-In. "Addison and I were talking, how would you guys feel about going to Menchie's for some frozen yogurt?" Meredith inquired the six year olds. "Of course if you don't want to go, it's okay with us. Right, Addie?" Meredith's eyes twinkled with mirth.

Before Addison could open her mouth to jokingly agree with Meredith, two desperate little voices interrupted her. "No!" Ally shouted. She looked at Ella. "We would love frozen yogurt. Right, El?"

"Yeah." Ella looked pleadingly at her mom. Giving Addison her saddest puppy look. "Please, mommy. Please, can we go?" Ella pouted.

Addison laughed. "Gosh…it would be like kicking a puppy if I said no to your face. We can go, Ella Rose."

Ally and Ella high-fived each other then went back to eating. Meredith gave Addison a smile turning back to her own food.

"Hey, Addison, can I ask you a question?" Ally asked her friend's mom.

Addison reached over and wiped the smear of ketchup off of Ally's cheek. Meredith looked on with a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach at Addison's actions.

"Sure, baby?"

Ally shot a look at her mom, remembering how she woke up to the smell of burnt waffles. Burnt frozen waffles which was so much worse. "Do you know how to make pancakes?"

Meredith groaned. "You're still on that. Come on! Get over it!"

"What?" Ally looked a picture of innocence. "I'm just asking."

Addison laughed at their antics. "Yes, I do. Amongst other breakfast items."

"From scratch?" Ally peered intensely at Addison.

"Yes," Addison enunciate slowly.

"My mommy can't," Ally smirked. "Today she made me frozen waffles. She burnt them in the toaster."

"In my defense, I didn't see how high the toaster level was on. Completely wasn't my fault."

Addison laughed. "Oh poor, Meredith. You need help, Honey," Addison crooned." Meredith's stomach flip-flop at the uttered endearment. "How can anyone burn frozen waffles. That's equivalent to burning water. It just doesn't happen. It's impossible."

"Apparently it is," Meredith said dryly.

Meredith's eyes met Addison's from across the table, and soon found themselves laughing heartily. It wasn't long before Ally and Ella joined their mommies.

Thirty minutes later The Grey's and Montgomery's were sitting at Menchie's in the Queen Anne district eating their frozen yogurt, thoroughly enjoying the sweet, creamy, dairy treat.

Ally got what she likes to call the Peanut Butter Chocolate-nator. Her flavor was peanut butter, peanut butter gold and reese's peanut butter cup, and her topping was mini peanut butter cups, peanut butter chips and reese's peanut butter cups. The whole sweet treat was gooey, messy, sinful and yummy. Ella got herself strawberry shortcake, strawberry tart and strawberry for her yogurt and as her toppings were jelly bellies and gummi bears with fresh strawberries. Meredith and Addison surprising got the same treat. They had Irish Mint for their yogurt and thin mints cookies for their toppings.

For the next hour the group of girls talked, giggled and goofed around. To any bystander, it looked liked a family having fun and enjoying themselves.

"Can we have a movie night, mommy?" Ally asked, batting her eyelashes at her mommy and giving her the puppy look.

"Yeah, please," Ella whined.

Ally and Ella began to make little puppy whining noises and peppered their mommy's arms with little kisses. Addison and Meredith laughed at their behavior.

Meredith looked at Addison, silently communicating. Addison nodded, turning back towards their begging daughters. "Yes, my little pups," Addison said on a laugh. "Shall we stop at the store for some treats." Addison frowned. "Do we need snacks? I mean…we just stuffed our faces with burgers, fries and a carbon dioxide, high fructose, sugar and caffeinate beverages. Then, we decided to have some yogurt. And what Ally picked should be against the law."

"You could have just said soda, Addison," Meredith said.

"But Addison, it was so good," Ally smiled; Addison felt her heart swoon at the sweet smile.

"Fine!" Addison threw her hands up in surrender. "You guys win, however, I'm picking the first movie. It's going to be in black and white, foreign and six hours long." She was met with three groans. Addison chuckled evilly as she made her way to her parked car.

Ally poked Ella on the shoulder, getting her best friends attention. "Looks like you're spending the night," Ella said with a ear to ear smile as she looked at her mommy and Addison snuggled up on the couch. Her mommy was sitting up, her head slumped to the side, Addison had her head resting on her mommy's shoulder with her mommy's hand wrapped tightly around Addison, holding her. Ally smiled when she noticed that Addison was also holding her mommy from across the stomach.

"I can finally show you my Batman sheets that my Auntie Christina bought me."

"Is-is this like a sleepover or a slumber party?" Ella asked shyly with hopeful eyes.

"Duh!" Ally laughed. "You only have slumber parties with your best friends. You're my best friend, Ella."

"I've never been to a slumber party before," Ella commented, sadly.

"Well, for now on, whenever I get invited to one or have one with my aunties, you're coming with me. You're my Robin, you're suppose to be by my side."

"You're my Batman," Ella confirmed. "What should we do with our mommies?" Ella peered at her mommy. "Mommy never falls asleep with a smile. She's smiling right now."

"My mommy, too. My mommy cries at night because my daddy died and she misses him. I'm not worried, though. On my birthday last year, I wished that mommy would find someone to make her happy again. Like her true love. My Auntie Izzy said her true love was this guy named Denny but he past away. Now she thinks she found her true love again in this guy named Dell."

"Like Superman and Lois Lane," Ella said excitedly at the prospect of true love. "Or Batman and Catwoman."

"Yeah, like that," Ally agreed. "My wish hasn't come true yet," Ally sighed sadly. "Mommy is still sad."

"Patience is a virtue," Ella reassured Ally. She didn't know what it meant. All she knew was that whenever she got tired of waiting for something, her mommy will always tell her that. "On my birthday, I'm gonna wish the same thing. I never had a daddy before, I think I would like one."

"You would like having a daddy. We should get to bed. Hey, do you think your mommy will make pancakes in the morning?" Ally and Ella made their way upstairs to Ally's room.

"Yup!" Ella nodded. She smiled when Ally handed her some pajamas. They had Robin all over them.

"The bathroom is across from my room. Next to my Batman toothbrush there's a Superman toothbrush. No one ever used it. It could be yours."

Ally and Ella took their turns in the bathroom. As Ella was getting dress Ally went downstairs and found her mommy and Addison had moved to where they now lay side by side with her mommy arms wrapped around Addison. Ally grabbed the blanket that was behind the couch and put it over the pair.

She kissed her mommy. "I love you, mommy," Ally murmured.

Ally moved over, kissing Addison on her cheek too. "I love you, Addison. Thank you for making my mommy smile."

Addison murmured something incoherently, snuggling herself more into Meredith.

Ally wrapped her blanket more tightly around her. "Do you know what will be really, really cool?"

"What?" Ella whispered.

"If my mommy and your mommy fell in love. That would make us sisters and best friends."

"That would be so, so cool!" Ella exclaimed. "Then we'll be able to do everything like a family. Like today." Ella thought for a moment before asking, Can I tell you a secret, Al?"

Ally turned around and hugged her best friend. "You can tell me anything, El."

"Today I pretended that we were a family. That Meredith was my mommy, too and my mommy was yours and we were best sisters. I never really had a family before. I have a grandma and grandpa, but mommy doesn't really like them. I want a family."

Ally wiped away Ella's tears. She kissed Ella on the cheek. "It's okay. I'll share my grandma and grandpa with you. They love kids. I love you, El, and I'll always protect you. I promise you I will find the best family for you."

"I love you, Al. I promise to help you find your mommy's true love."

And that was how Meredith and Addison found them the next morning. Both girls were wrapped tightly around each other and snoring lightly.


	7. Girls Night Out

**Author**: PeppermintPatty09

**Title**: What Makes a Family

**Rating**: K for kiddie safe. Rating will change in later chapters.

**Fandom**: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice.

**Pairings/Characters**: Addison/Meredith, Violet/Charlotte, Arizona/Callie, Naomi/Sam, Izzy/Dell, Alex/Lexie and George/April. Past mentions of: Meredith/Derek and Addison/Mark

**Genre**: Romance and Family

**Summary**: A/U; Single moms Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey start a friendship through their young daughters, which develops into more. This is pretty much a fluffy, romantic, family centric story with slight angst and drama.

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice are proudly owned by Shonda Rhimes, production company ShondaLand, and broadcast station ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. Alyssa Harper Grey, Ella Rose Forbes Montgomery is my own.

**Authors Note**: If the idea of two women or men loving each other and are in a romantic relationship is against your views, please look elsewhere. All mistakes are my own.

**(2) Author's Note**: Sorry for the huge delay. Forgive me. But on a brighter note, please enjoy the next update. And thank you all for the reviews. They help this bard's muse. Here is a little Meredith and Addison. I love Ally and Ella but our ladies need a little time to themselves. Also, please note that I added the other pairings I have planned for this story. Someone reviewed asking for them so here they are.

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun – Cindi Lauper**

Chapter Seven

**Girls Night Out**

Meredith breathed a sigh of relief once she finished taping the last box shut. It had taken her three days to pack up her, what she thought, empty house. She sat tirelessly on a packed box, looking over the living room that was now littered with boxes, bags and various other moving objects. It was the day before the move, and the Chief was kind enough to let her have the day off to move into her new house; a house that Ally couldn't stop gushing about. Ally had already picked out her room, planned to build a tree house in the back with the help of her Uncle Alex and George and, must to Meredith's displeasure, was already talking about getting a dog to occupy the empty space.

"How you doin' there, Champ?" an amusing, cool, sweet voice said from behind Meredith.

Meredith smiled, jumping up from the box, landing into Addison's arms and giving her friend a hug. Addison wrapped her arms around Meredith's waist, pulling her closer. Addison closed her eye, inhaling the floral scent of lavender from Meredith's shampoo and conditioner, honeysuckle from her body wash and lotion, the faint smell of sweat from the exertion of moving and something that was all Meredith. She let the scent wash over her; overwhelming her senses.

Meredith for her part had tucked her face into Addison's neck, inhaling Addison's own scent of sensual scent of Chanel's Chance fragrance, cinnamon and…home. Addison always brought a sense of warmth, calm and security to her when she the redhead was around, and that was something Meredith always associated with the feeling of being home was like. It was a little disconcerting for Meredith to feel that way, and it scared her. She had never felt this way before about anyone; she didn't know what to make of it. Not even Derek caused such feelings in her. Meredith swallowed down her guilt, pressing her body more into Addison's.

"I've got you," Addison murmured, feeling that Meredith needed her reassures. She pressed a lingering kiss to Meredith's temple as she rubbed soothing circles on Meredith's back.

"I've missed you," Meredith breathed against Addison's neck. Addison shivered when Meredith's breath tickle her neck. With one final squeeze, Meredith pulled back. "Where's Ella?" Meredith asked looking for the mini-Addison.

"Ella is spending the night with her Aunt Nay and cousin Maya. They're having Girls Day." Addison brushed some of Meredith's silky hair out of Meredith's cobalt blue eyes. "Where's Ally?" Addison looked around for the rambunctious little girl that was quickly worming her way into her heart just like the little girl's mommy.

"Same as Ella," Meredith answered. "Christina and Alex picked her up early this morning for some laser tag and paintballing. She'll be back tonight."

Addison shrugged off her coat, throwing both her purse and coat on a box in the corner. She rolled up the sleeves of her champagne colored cashmere sweater. "Ditch ya, did she," Addison laughed. "Luckily for you, I came here to offer my help."

"Don't you mean you missed Ella so much that you decided to come and help me, so you won't be at home alone, watching some trashy reality show and eating your weight in Ben and Jerry's," Meredith countered back teasingly.

"Damn. You know me too well." Meredith smiled smugly at Addison's confession. "So, what's the plan, Stan?"

Meredith looked around the room. "Nothing," she answered. "I told you, I just got finished packing. All rooms are packed up, furniture covered or taken apart, rooms cleaned and boxes organized. What more is there to be done?"

Addison thought about it for a second. "Nothing I can think of. Since you're finished, how about we catch an afternoon movie then do dinner. My treat," Addison added, leaning towards Meredith teasingly.

Meredith looked down at herself. She had on heather gray lounge pants, an old green and gray Dartmouth sweatshirt and some UGG boots. She was makeup less, hair done in a sloppy bun and she knew she had a small smell of pungent coming off of her. In other words, she looked like trash.

"Can you give me forty minutes to get ready? I really need to take a shower."

"Meredith, you don't need to do anything. You're beautiful," Addison said, sincerely. To her Meredith has never looked more beautiful. She loved how Meredith's natural beauty was showcasing right now. Oh Meredith looked beautiful with light makeup, her hair done and clothes put together but it didn't compare to this Meredith. The Meredith with no makeup, hair frizzy and matted in some places and clothes that made her looked relaxed and content.

"Thank you," Meredith leaned in a kissed Addison on the cheek. "You're sweet. However, I'm still taking a shower and getting all dolled-up. How about while I'm in the shower, you can pick out a movie for us to watch. The laptop is on the counter," Meredith said over her shoulder as she made her way down the hall, into her bedroom.

Addison shrugged and made her way into the kitchen. She found Meredith's laptop on the counter. She opened it, turning it on and found a picture of her and the girls posing together in a photo they took last week at the park. She felt a burst of warmth and dare she say it love for the older Grey. Shaking off that thought, she quickly logged onto the internet, typing in the parental control password. It would do her no good to think about what that all meant. Meredith was her friends, and nothing more. For God sakes, Addison furious mind whispered to her. Her husband just died. She's still grieving. Addison harshly wiped away the fallen tear that cascaded down her cheek and resumed back to looking for a movie.

By the time a freshly showered and dressed Meredith walked into the kitchen, Addison had picked a movie and what restaurant she wanted to take Meredith to.

Meredith grabbed her Burberry leather shearling aviator jacket from behind one of the kitchen chairs. "Picked a movie?" Meredith asked, pulling on her leather jacket over her Rolling Stones vintage shirt.

Addison turned around to speak to Meredith. "Yup," Addison nodded. "I picked a movie that we would both like." Addison jumped off the bar stool. She held her hand out for Meredith to take; together they made their way out of Meredith's house and into Addison's car – holding hands the whole time.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Meredith and Addison were walking out of the movie theater after watching the superb performance of Meryl Streep as she played Margaret Thatcher, the first and only female Prime Minister of The United Kingdom in <em>The Iron Lady<em>.

"So, what did you think of the movie?" Meredith asked, throwing away their small bag of popcorn and small sodas.

"I thought Meryl played the role well. I can't believe she got so much hype for starring in that movie. I love how she can just transform and become the character she's playing. It takes talent to do that."

"I'm going to have to agree with you. Meryl is truly one of the best actresses out there."

"Is that small a fan girl crush I detect in you, Dr. Grey?" Addison playfully said. She laughed out loud when Meredith's cheeks tinted a light pink.

"Hey! You know Meryl is hot. Don't deny it," Meredith said with a small pout.

"Okay, fine. Yes, Meryl Streep is hot," Addison agreed. She grasped Meredith's hand, twining their finger together as they made their way back to Addison car. "Are you hungry?" Addison asked.

"Starving," Meredith answered. "Where are you taking me, Ms. Montgomery?"

"I thought some pizza sounded great, and maybe a little beer and wings. How does that Kylie's sound. The best place in Seattle to get Chicago style pizza."

Meredith's stomach rumbled at the taste Italian dish. "Anything at this point sounds wonderful to me but that sounds like Heaven to me. Lead the way, Dr."

Addison opened Meredith passenger door. "Good," Addison kissed Meredith on the cheek before Meredith got into the car. Meredith smiled at Addison before she shut the door and waited for Addison.

* * *

><p>Meredith and Addison made their way to Kylie's Chicago Pizza. During the car ride they talked about the movie they just saw, work, the girls and their plans for tomorrow; Meredith's moving day. Before they knew it they arrived at Kylie's and was seated. They order a small deep dish Carnivore and a deep dish 63 Bacon, wings and a mixed green salad because they were doctors who promoted healthy eating and they didn't want to feel like hypocrites as they stuffed their faces with artery clogging foods, and a couple of bottles of Deschutes Inversion IPA beer.<p>

"Soooo, good," Meredith moaned around a bit of her 63 Bacon pizza. "I swear this is the best pizza in Seattle. Ally and Ella are going to be jealous once they found out we got pizza without them."

"We'll get this pizza tomorrow, or go out Monday after school for pizza and arcade games." Addison took a healthy bite of her slice of Carnivore pizza and contemplated when she had started making plans with Meredith and Ally without even asking Meredith if they were free or when she had started to incorporate Meredith and Ally into her life without a second thought.

"How's life at Bayside?" Meredith took a sip of her beer.

"Good. I don't know why I moved to Bayside, I have just the same amount of drama there as I do at the hospital but I love it. I'm surrounded by my longtime friends and new people that had become to mean a lot to me."

Meredith felt a ball of something rear up in her gut. She wondered if 'new people' meant Addison met a new…whatever. Meredith didn't want to think about it or acknowledge it. Because no matter what her mom said, she wasn't ready to move on. She still loved Derek and not a day went by that she doesn't think about her husband. Liar, Meredith's mind snarled to her. Meredith took a deep breath, deciding to be a little honest with herself. In truth, she hasn't thought about Derek – not since Addison and not since she fell asleep in Addison arms, but that didn't mean anything. She was Addison friend, and that wasn't going to change. Not for anything.

More Soon.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for ending that chapter there. I know it's a weird place to end but I want to move this story along. It's moving at a too slow pace for me for what I have planned for the girls. I was writing this I thought about where I wanted to take this story and I came to the conclusion that it would run somewhere around 20 to 25 chapters. Hope that works you all you guys. I'll be updating again something in the next week. Again thank you for the reviews.


	8. Starts With Goodbye

Author: PeppermintPatty09

Title: What Makes a Family

Rating: T for angry, hot Meredith

Fandom: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice

Pairings/Characters: Addison/Meredith, Violet/Charlotte, Arizona/Callie, Naomi/Sam, Izzy/Dell, Alex/Lexie and George/April. Past mentions of: Meredith/Derek and Addison/Mark

Genre: Romance and Family

Summary: A/U; Single moms Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey start a friendship through their young daughters, which develops into more. This is pretty much a fluffy, romantic, family centric story with slight angst and drama.

Disclaimer: The characters of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice are proudly owned by Shonda Rhimes, production company ShondaLand, and broadcast station ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. Alyssa Harper Grey, Ella Rose Forbes Montgomery is my own.

Authors Note: If the idea of two women or men loving each other and are in a romantic relationship is against your views, please look elsewhere. All mistakes are my own.

(2) Author's Note: Sorry for the huge delay. There is no excuse except that I have been a couch potato and too lazy to update. Forgive me. For here on out, I suspect the story to pick up and we'll start getting more into the Meredith/Addison romance. This chapter came out different than what I had originally planned, so I hope its okay.

Playlist: Starts With Goodbye – Carrie Underwood

The Letting Go – Melissa Etheridge

Chapter Eight

**Starts with Goodbye**

Meredith sat on her plush comforter, going through the last of her boxes. Her dear friends, Alex, Christina, Izzy and George all helped her move into her new house. Addison and Ella showed up in the afternoon, holding five boxes of pizza, soda and eagerly ready to help. It took them another three hours to finish and another two hours to set up the needed furniture. Ally and Ella had left with Christina and Izzy as they planned Saturday night of movies and junk food, George and Alex had left to the bar to meet other men from the bar and Addison, Addison had gotten called in on an emergency case.

Looking at the cardboard box, Meredith was suddenly grateful Ally was spending the night with Christina and Izzy as she opened the flaps of her final box that was labeled _mementoes_. Her hands shook as she opened the box and she tried to calm her breathing as she fingers deftly removed its contents.

"Oh," Meredith breathed out a long shaky breath when her hand came in contact of an old scrub cap. It was black and yellow with Batman's logo. She lifted the cap and held it to her nose, inhaling the breezy and woody scent of Acqua Di Gio by Giorgio Armani, baby powder and disinfectant. It was the welcoming scent of Derek. The cap was Derek's favorite and lucky scrub cap as he called it. Ally had given it to him on Father's day three years ago. The moment Derek unwrapped the present and saw the cap, he never wore another.

Meredith carefully placed the scrub cap on her pillow, imagining it was Derek laying there, staring and smiling at her. Maybe she'll sleep with it tonight, she thought, looking at the flimsy material. Next, Meredith pulled out one of Derek's old photo albums. There was nothing special about it – unlike Ally's baby album. She suspected that it held the rare photos of hers and Derek wedding, which was held in a court room with Christina and Alex as witnesses. It only took twenty minutes and they did it between surgeries, in their surgical scrubs, but, to Meredith, it was the best twenty minutes of her life.

_Derek pulled off his Navy blue scrub cap, spotting Meredith talking to a couple of interns. He stood back, smiling as his girlfriend talked animated to her clueless minions. He laughed when Meredith finished her speech and the interns ran for their life. He looked closely at his girlfriend of three years and shuddered at the feelings of love overwhelming him. He closed his eyes, picturing his life with Meredith in five years. When he opened them, he walked over to her and dropped down to one knee. _

"_Derek?" Meredith exclaimed, looking at her boyfriend. "What are you doing, dork?" she laughed. _

"_I'm being spontaneous," Derek replied. "And I'm proposing. Proposing without a ring, by the way," he chuckled nervously. _

_Meredith exhaled sharply and everyone on the floor stopped and watched, holding their breath. _

"_Meredith Ellen Grey, will you marry me? I would have prepared a speech, but seeing as I'm being spontaneous and romantic, I don't have one thoughtfully memorized. What I can tell you, is that I love you and will always love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you, making you happy, and giving you all that your heart desires. I want little Meredith's, a house in the suburbs and a dog named Spot. Hell, let's throw in a white picket fence, too." Meredith let out a watery chuckle. _

"_Will you marry me?" Derek asked, his eyes twinkling with love._

"_Yes," Meredith nodded, her tears falling freely. Meredith laughed when everyone erupted in applause and let out a couple of cat-calls and whistles. _

_Derek stood and pulled Meredith into a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss, smiling at his fiancée. "I have another hour before I need to go back into the OR," Derek explained. "I want to marry you now, Meredith. I don't want to wait another minute." _

"_Derek, we can't get married! I'm smell, I have my scrubs on and I haven't changed my underwear in thirty-six hours." _

"_You're perfect," Derek whispered. "Come on, let's get married. You don't have any surgeries until this afternoon. Marry me, Meredith. Marry me today." _

"_Okay," Meredith smiled. _

Meredith blinked, leaving the memory and turning back to the photo album she held in her hands. She opened the cover, smiling when the first picture she saw was of Derek and Ally. She continued to flip through the album, laughing or letting out a few tears when a photo brought back a cherished memory. Turning the last page, Meredith let out a startled gasp at what she saw. She pulled back the protective film, gently execrating the photo. There in the background wearing Columbia's University signature baby blue gradation gowns was Derek, a man she know remembers as Mark Sloan and…Addison.

Meredith blindly reached for her cell; she pressed two and automatically called Addison.

"Come over," Meredith said, tightly, and then hanging up before Addison could get another word in.

* * *

><p>As Meredith waited for Addison to arrive she paced back and forth in her living room, fuming. She couldn't believe Addison had played her all this time. Though she was livid, she was more hurt than anything. She had started to care for Addison and her love for Ella was deep and now, she comes to find out, it's all been nothing but a game to Addison.<p>

When Meredith hears the timidly knock, she angrily stalks to the door, throwing it opened and pulling a nervous Addison into the house.

"You fucking liar," Meredith fumed, thrusting the tattered photo into Addison shocked face. "Why didn't you tell me you knew my husband?"

"Meredith, honey, you need to calm down," Addison said, soothingly. She had never saw Meredith this angry, this…hurt before. She had to fix this."The only thing I know about Derek is that he's your husband, Ally's father and one of the best neurosurgeons, until he died. And even still, no one can hold up his reputation." Addison pointed to the photo. "That photo was taken on graduation and by then, Mark and I were just friends, friends that separated but reunited years later. I didn't even want to be in that photo but Mark begged me, so I did it. If that's Derek in the photo, that's the only time I saw him. I didn't even know his name when that photo was taken. Some other graduate took that photo and then we all parted ways when it was taken. You have to believe me, Meredith," Addison pleaded.

"You-you didn't know Derek?" Meredith asked trying to wrap her mind around the information Addison just gave her.

"No, Meredith, I didn't. I swear. I'm guess you now realized where you heard the name Mark Sloan from?"

Meredith dropped bonelessly on her couch, all the fight draining out of her. "Yeah, he was one of Derek's friends. I met him twice since I started dating Derek; both times were when Mark was called in on a special case down in Boston." Meredith looked at Addison with glistening eyes. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Addison walked over to Meredith, pulling her into her arms. "Hey, shhh, it's okay. You didn't know, okay. If I was in your shoes, I would have done the same thing. There's nothing to be sorry about. I care about you a lot, Meredith. I would never do anything to hurt you or Ally. You're safe with me."

"I care about you, too," Meredith murmured against Addison's neck, inhaling the scent of Chance by Chanel.

"Come on, since I'm here we can have a night to ourselves. We can order Chinese, pig out on junk food and watch crappy movies, okay."

"Okay," Meredith said softly. She pulled back. She looked deeply into Addison's azure crystal orbs, she felt herself being pulled in by their intense look. Swallowing, Meredith leaned in and kissed Addison on the cheek, softly. "Thank you," she whispered before she jumped off the couch and ran into the bedroom to clean herself up.

Addison ran a shaking hand through her red locks, "Shit," she murmured, standing and grabbing the Chinese take-out menu.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Meredith returned back to her bedroom, leaving a snoozing Addison on her couch. She walked to her bed, sitting gingerly on it. She slowly put each item into back in the box, including Derek's lucky scrub cap. She closed the flaps of the box.<p>

Meredith pressed her fingers to her lips, kissing them before she tapped the box with the same fingers.

"I will always love you, Derek, but I need to let you go and move on," Meredith said just as a flash of Addison's smiling face came to mind. "Goodbye."

Meredith put the box in the back of her closet before she returned to Addison.

More to come.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so, whose glad Grey's and Private is back on today? I know I am. Who thinks Amelia should give the baby to Addison? And boo to Jake and Addison. Me don't like that. Lol.

Also, if you guys would like to me add any scenes or have song suggestions please tell me and I'll try to fit them into the storyline.

Thanks for reading.

Patty


	9. Resisting the Inevitable

Author: PeppermintPatty09

Title: What Makes a Family

Rating: K for Kiddie safe.

Fandom: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice

Pairings/Characters: Addison/Meredith, Violet/Charlotte, Arizona/Callie, Naomi/Sam, Izzy/Dell, Alex/Lexie and George/April. Past mentions of: Meredith/Derek and Addison/Mark

Genre: Romance and Family

Summary: A/U; Single moms Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey start a friendship through their young daughters, which develops into more. This is pretty much a fluffy, romantic, family centric story with slight angst and drama.

Disclaimer: The characters of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice are proudly owned by Shonda Rhimes, production company ShondaLand, and broadcast station ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. Alyssa Harper Grey and Ella Rose Forbes Montgomery are my own.

Authors Note: If the idea of two women or men loving each other and are in a romantic relationship is against your views, please look elsewhere. All mistakes are my own.

Chapter Nine

Resisting the Inevitable

_Six Weeks Later_

Meredith smiled as she walked into her patients' room. Carter Greene is a nine year old that had experienced server headaches for three months, until they found a hypothalamic Giloma tumor. Three hours of intensive surgery, Meredith smile at the success of removing the tumor from the frail little boy. And now, before she left to have lunch with Addison, she wanted to check on young Carter Greene.

"Good afternoon," Meredith smiled as she walked into the room. "How's my favorite patient?" Meredith asked, looking at Carter but directing the question to Carter's parents.

"I bet you say that to all your patient's," Carter quipped back with a smirk and Carter parents, Mary and Larry laughed.

Meredith grabbed Carters' chart from the foot of his bed, flipping it opened. "True," Meredith grinned. "But then again, all my patients are my favorite. I love something about all of them."

"What do you love about me?" Carter relaxed when Meredith wrapped the cuff around Carters' bicep to check his blood pressure.

"Mmm…I would have to say your sense of humor; reminds me of my daughter." Meredith removed the cuff. "Looking good, Mr. Carter. Before you know it you'll be back on the field," Meredith said knowing that her young patient was a fan of soccer.

Meredith turned and looked at Carter's parents. "Carter seems to be recovering well. I'll be in tomorrow morning to check on him and by the end of the week he should be able to go home."

"We," Mary inhaled trying to get a hold of her emotions. "Thank you, Dr. Grey." Mary pulled Meredith into an unexpected hug. "Thank you," she chocked out.

Larry shook Meredith's hand in thanks, and then Meredith walked out with a little spring in her step. She loved her job that much was true.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Meredith's friend, Christina Yang, asked walking up to Meredith, handing a nurse a chart.<p>

"Oh, um, Addison invited me out to lunch," Meredith said, turning to face her friend. "Wanna come?" She pulled out her phone, smiling when she saw she had a text from Addison. "We're going to the deli down the street for some sandwiches."

"And be the third wheel in your little Sappho relationship, no thanks," Christina quipped back, giving her friend a pointed look.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Christina, there is nothing going on between Addison and I. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Christina looked incredulously at Meredith. "Really?" she challenged, looking Meredith in the eyes.

"Yes, really. There is nothing going on between Addison and me. We're just friends."

"Look," Christina sighed, "I have no problem with whatever is going on with Addison; just don't hide it and lie to me about it. To be honest, I'm glad you're finally putting yourself out there. Derek would want you and Ally to move on and be happy," Christina said softly. "Addison is good for you. I can see she cares about you…even if she is Satan."

Meredith narrowed her cobalt blue eyes. "What did I say about calling her that? And it's _Ruler of all that is evil_," Meredith smirked.

Christina laughed. "Funny. Again, all I'm saying is that you have a good thing going on with her, whether it is a friendship, or romantic relationship. It's been a long time since I saw you laugh or smile. And Ally is thriving under Addison's attention." Christina unclipped her pager from her pants. "I have to go; I have a transplant at two."

Meredith laughed. She was once again grateful to have Christina Yang has a friend. They've been friends since medical school and their friendship grew and blossomed until something strong and stable and loving over the years has they got each through hardships, drunken nights, midnight phone calls and boyfriends. She admits sometimes Christina can be a little hard, rough and blunt; but to Meredith it just means Christina cares and has a heart bigger than anyone she knows. And it was because of that, you could always count on Christina to always be by your side. No matter what. Christina was her soul mate that much she knows.

* * *

><p>"Has Ally decided on what she wants to do for her birthday?" Addison asked, picking out the pickles from her sandwich, giving them to a waiting Meredith and, in return, Meredith gave Addison her tomatoes and onions.<p>

Meredith took a bite of her turkey and Swiss on rye bread. "She wants a superhero party," Meredith said around a mouthful of food. She swallowed before speaking again. "She wants everyone to dress up, spend a night and watch Batman, Spiderman and Superman movies all nights."

"Sounds fun," Addison commented with a laugh. She knew Meredith was a great mom - one of the greatest but she also knew Meredith didn't do well with heaps and heaps of kids around.

"Fun?" Meredith exclaimed incredulously. "It sounds like hell."

Addison bumped shoulders with Meredith, playfully. "Oh it can't be that bad. Think about how happy Ally will be when she seems her party," Addison smiled, thinking about the mischievous young blonde that had captured her heart. And not because she's Meredith's but because she's Allison Harper Grey and she can't imagine her life without the little girl and her mommy. She can't live without hearing about Ally's wild adventures or her numerous, outrageous ideas she tried to trick the teacher, Mrs. Webber, with her weird six year old logic - that doesn't seem to make sense to adults but makes a whole lot of sense to Ally in Ally's world, or seeing those cobalt blue eyes that were the shape of Derek Shepherd's but the color of Meredith's, eyes that she couldn't go through a lifetime not seeing. It was that thought that always left Addison feeling scared, happy, breathless and…complete.

At the thought of her little girl, Meredith's eyes brighten and sparkled. "And Ells, too. I know she's been waiting to keep rock that Wonder Woman and Robin costume. Oh, when is her dance recital so I can clear my schedule for that day?"

Addison inhaled shakily when she noticed how brighter Meredith's eyes seemed to get when she also mentions Ella. "In two weeks. Friday at five. We can have dinner and ice cream afterwards."

"Then movies at your house or mine?"

"Yours," Addison said automatically. "I feel more at home at your house," Addison said softly but what she really wanted to tell Meredith was that she felt more at home wherever Meredith and Ally were.

"It feels like home when you're there," Meredith whispered, looking shyly at Addison. Addison looked down, blushing, suddenly interested in her sandwich.

* * *

><p>"I think I like my daughter's best friends mom, Meredith," Addison announced, walking briskly into Violet's Turner-King's office, shutting the door behind her.<p>

"You usually like your friends, and some love their friends. There's nothing wrong with that," Violet stated calmly in her psychiatrist voice.

Addison sat on the brown leather couch, making a mental note to ask Violet where she got it. The couch was probably the most comfortable couch she sat on.

"I like her romantically," Addison whispered, her eyes tearing at the thought. "I am so attracted to her." Addison blew out a frustrated breath. "God! This isn't suppose to happen to me. This never happens to me. I am not attracted to woman. I dated Mark Sloan. I was married to Mark Sloan and had a _child _by him. He's, like, this biggest womanizer on Earth."

"Just because you were married to Mark doesn't mean you're immune to being attracted to Meredith, and wanting a romantic relationship," Violet said gently. "I dated Pete and Charlotte date Cooper before we got together. Being attracted to someone is a normal human instinct. I'm attracted to some people, and I bet Charlotte is, too, but that doesn't mean I want to be with them. They just seem…hot to me." Violet smirked. "Of course none of them are more attractive or hotter than Charlotte."

"So, you were always into Charlotte?" Addison asked, peering at Violet with inquisitive eyes.

"Sure, but I didn't like her romantically until later. When her dad died and I found her crying in the kitchen and she let me hold her, take care of her, I knew I was falling for her. And that our fights over Coop and heated arguments were actually sexual tension building up between us. We had sex on our first date and it was the hottest sex I've ever had," Violet laughed.

Addison cringed at the image; however, the more she thought about it, the more she became interested. There was no denying Charlotte King was a hottie and Violet was equally as hot. They made a hot couple. And Addison flushed at the thought. And, of course, none of them are as hot as Meredith. Meredith made her blood boil, skin tingle and heart race. It was a feeling she did not associate with Mark or any guys she's been with - that was a total of three guys.

"Now we're married - happily married. Addison, the only advice I can give you is talk to Meredith. Your feelings might be reciprocated."

"And if they're not?" Addison questioned, fearfully at the mere thought of Meredith denying and turning her down. She knew she would be able to handle not being romantically involved with Meredith but what scared her most was Meredith not wanting her to be in her life and taking Ally with her. She couldn't lose them.

"Then, you pick up the pieces, cry it out on Nay's couch, and then move on. If you don't, you'll always live with the 'what if' thought and regret."

Addison stood; she had a lot to think about. "Thank you, Vi. Thank you for talking to me like a friend and not a psychiatrist."

"You're welcome, Addison," Violet smiled at a retreated and thoughtful Addison.

* * *

><p>Meredith speared a romaine lettuce leaf, listening to the chatter and laughter of her family. It made her think about the times she, Addison and the girls spent together. It made her think what it would be like to have Addison and Ella for dinner; here at her parents' house with her siblings and niece. She wondered if they would get along. There was no doubt they wouldn't. Her mom and dad would fall in love with little Ella, her mother would fawn over Addison and father and brother-in-law would want her to watch a game together, Lexie and Molly would want to go shopping with her. Everybody would fall in love with her. She made her hundredth mental note to invite Addison and Ella to their next family dinner, which was every Monday night.<p>

"Anything new with you, Meredith?" Susan asked, looking at her daughter. Along with the rest of the table.

Meredith resisted the urge to groan. "Anything new" translated as "is there a man in your life" to her mother. It was her mother's polite way to ask in front of Ally.

"No, mom, there isn't. Just me, Ally and work," Meredith said on the roll of her eyes.

"And Addison and Ells, too," Ally added.

"And Addison and Ella," Meredith said with a smile.

Meredith's young sister, Alexandra or Lexie, quirked an eyebrow at her older sister. Meredith and Lexie had always been close and that bond allowed them to read each other well without saying anything. Just like now, Lexie knew there was something going on between her sister and Addison.

"You should invite Addison and Ella over," Lexie suggested nonchalantly "We can finally meet the famous Addison and Ella."

"Oh yes!" Susan exclaimed, grinning excitedly at the prospect of meeting her granddaughter's best friend, Ella and her mom, Addison.

"I was already considering asking her. Anyways, you'll meet her at Ally's party this Saturday."

"Yes, but that around heaps of people. We won't have time to get to know one another. Inviting them to dinner will give me the opportunity."

Meredith took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll invite them over for Monday."

Meredith picked at the chocolate cake before she put it in the fridge. She walked over to where her mom was loading up the dish washer.

"Thank you for dinner, mom. It was very nice. Comforting." Meredith kissed her mom on the cheek.

"You're welcome, dear. You know how I love taking care of my girls." Susan moved over cleaning the counters. "You know, Johnny, got neutered last week," Susan said looking at her pug Johnny. Johnny was named after one of country music most beloved male singers, Johnny Cash. "His new vet, Dr. Finn Dandridge, wife died three years ago."

"Mom," Meredith whined. "I'm not looking to date anyone. I'm perfectly content with my life."

"Everyone woman needs a man. I understand that women today have…needs. I have needs, too."

"Mom!" Meredith grimaced. "I so don't need to hear that. As for needs there are none." Because I have Bob, or Battery Operated Boyfriend, Meredith thought. "Please stop trying to set me up. When I'm ready I'll be sure to call you, and give you permission to set me up with as many of your friend's sons as you want."

"Yes, but, Finn is charming, smart, handsome and financially stable. I know you'll like him, Meredith. Just one date, that's all? When June got her rabies shot today and I told him about you, he seemed really interested."

Meredith rolled her eyes, looking at the dog couple. June and Johnny, were probably just like their namesake. The dogs were madly in love and went everywhere together, and would probably die within months apart like Johnny and June Cash.

"Meredith, just say yes, dear," Meredith's father, Thatcher said, walking into the kitchen with Ally on his back. "It'll be easiest for everyone. Your mother would get off your back and I'll get a decent night of sleep. It's just for one night. Who know you might like it."

She doubted it. "Fine. One time. That's it," she said giving in. All she wanted to do lately was have family nights with her little girls and Addison as the cuddled on the couch watching movies.

TBC

* * *

><p>Thank you all that reviewed. They currently warm the heart. And iamkellylouise thanks for the info and the mutual dislike of Jake. The promo for the next episode had me cringing. He's a prick and a hypocrite to me. And to Cellen8 thank you for the many review. I just had to give you a little shout out.<p>

Also, I'm sorry for anyone who received the Alert that I upload a story called STORY SEARCH. My cousin was looking for some nice Edward and Bella stories to read and decided to write a message under my name since she doesn't have one. I am NOT pregnant but thank you to those that PM'd me with congratulations.

Reply to:

Reply to Patty Munguia

Send


	10. What Really Matters

Author: PeppermintPatty09

Title: What Makes a Family

Rating: T

Fandom: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice

Pairings/Characters: Addison/Meredith, Violet/Charlotte, Arizona/Callie, Naomi/Sam, Izzy/Dell, Alex/Lexie and George/April. Past mentions of: Meredith/Derek and Addison/Mark

Genre: Romance and Family

Summary: A/U; Single moms Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey start a friendship through their young daughters, which develops into more. This is pretty much a fluffy, romantic, family centric story with slight angst and drama.

Disclaimer: The characters of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice are proudly owned by Shonda Rhimes, production company ShondaLand, and broadcast station ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. Alyssa Harper Grey and Ella Rose Forbes Montgomery are my own.

Authors Note: If the idea of two women or men loving each other and are in a romantic relationship is against your views, please look elsewhere. All mistakes are my own.

Chapter Ten

What Really Matters

_Two days later - Wednesday_

"She has a date!" Addison said frustration, heartbreak and anger in her tone as she stormed into the break room at Bayside. "A date! Can you believe it?" Addison angrily threw open a cabinet, grabbing a coffee cup and then slammed it shut. Everyone in the room winced at the feisty red-head.

Addison then stomped her way over to the coffee pot, sloppily pouring herself a cup full, not caring if the scolding liquid splattered everywhere.

Violet, the only one really knowing what's going on, decided to step up to the plate and calm Addison. "Addison, do you mind telling us what's wrong? Who has a date?" Violet questioned.

And it was then that Addison realized she wasn't alone. Before she had been talking to herself, trying, willing herself not to breakdown and understand what had transpired the night before.

She had been shocked when Meredith nervously asked her to watch Ally in two weeks, Saturday - the day after Ella's dance recital. When she asked why, thinking Meredith had a conference or an out of town case that needed her consultation. It had never crossed her mind that Meredith's mother had set up a date for her widow daughter and Meredith was asking her to watch Ally for the night. Apparently Susan Grey was a woman you couldn't say no to.

Of course, being a good friend, she had stuttered out a yes and then made some pathetic excuse about needing to be home early. She had quickly bundled Ella up and drove off with tears brimming her eyes and her heart breaking.

Surprisingly, she wasn't mad at Meredith, or even this Finn guy. No, she was mad at herself. She had spent too much time contemplating her feelings for the neurologist, that she had missed her chance to confessed to Meredith her feelings.

Turning back to the real world, leaving her memories and thoughts from the night before in the back of her head, Addison looked at the shocked, confused and sympathetic faces of her friends. She knew Violet knew what might be wrong and that would mean Charlotte maybe had an idea.

Biting her lip nervously, Addison calmly set her coffee cup on the island countertop, ready to address the room. She wasn't ashamed of her feelings for Meredith. She had always supported gay marriage and gay rights, she even had some gay friends, but that didn't stop her from worrying about her friends, her family reactions. And it was because of that, she held onto her feelings for Meredith. She knew Violet and Charlotte would be okay with it, Cooper and Pete, too. Dell and Sheldon, maybe. It was Sam and Naomi she worried about, mainly. They were she closes friends and really the only family she had. They were also Catholic.

Addison wasn't really a religious person. She knew her family was Baptist and that they went to church every Easter, Thanksgiving and Christmas. That was all the religious upbringing she had. Though she didn't practice the Catholic faith, she knew being gay was a big no-no. Or at least acting on those feelings. And boy did she want to act on those feelings with Meredith. Many, many times. Realizing she was drifting off, Addison shook her head from the thoughts of very naked Meredith, spread out before her and went back to the matter on hand. Naomi and Sam.

She remembered all the debates she and Naomi had when a young teen came in for an abortion. Naomi would always try to talk the scared teen out of it. There were times when Naomi was successful and it had angered Addison. To Addison that baby was a fetus until it was viable at twenty-seven weeks. To Naomi and Sam once conception occurs it's a baby - a human life. A life God created. She only hoped Naomi wouldn't shunned her. It's not like she chose to have feelings for Meredith. They slowly and steady happened over time and after time it was getting harder and harder to deny them.

"Meredith. Meredith has a date," Addison swallowed against the bile and nervousness in her throat.

"Okay," Naomi drawled out clearly confused about Addison's anger. "I think it's good she's moving on. Everyone deserves a little happiness in their life. It's been what three, four years since her husband died?"

"Close to four," Addison mumbled on whispered.

"See…what's the problem? Shouldn't you be happy for Meredith and Ally."

She should, shouldn't she. Any good friend would want that for their friends. The problem was she wasn't, and that made her feel guilty. Meredith and Ally deserved all the happiness in the world. Problem was she wanted the happiness to come from her. She wanted to make them happy not some guy.

"The problem, Naomi, is that two seconds before Meredith asked me to watch Ally for her impromptu date, I planned on revealing my feels towards her," Addison snapped, glaring at her friend.

Naomi furrowed her brow in confusion. "Feelings. As in…"

"Yes, as in, I, Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery, has feelings - romantic feelings - for Meredith Grey."

"Oh." realization and shocked evident in Naomi's expression.

"Yes…oh." Addison lifted her ceramic teal coffee cup, taking a large gulp, relishing in the slight burn as it tickled down her throat.

"Well, you still have time, Addison," Naomi said in gently tone. "It's a date not a marriage. You went on dates before, right and nothing came from it. There are no guarantees on dates. She might not even like the guy."

"Naomi's right, Addison," Violet inputted. "Don't worry about it until after the date. If she likes the guy, you still owe it upon yourself to confess your feelings. Don't let one single date ruin everything for you. Did she say she was looking forward to the date?"

"No," Addison shook her head, feeling hopeful and better. Hopeful because she may still have a chance with Meredith and better because it look and sounded like Naomi doesn't have a problem with her feelings for Meredith. "She said she only agreed to appease her mom. Her mom's been pressuring her. Meredith basically agreed to get her mom off her back." Addison smiled thinking about the angry rant Meredith spoke to her last night.

"There. You see, she's not happy. Don't worry about something when there's nothing to worry about," Naomi said, picking up her empty coffee cup. "I need to get going. I have a couple coming in at nine." Naomi deposited her empty cup into the sink.

"Nay," Addison called out. Naomi turned around, surprised at the vulnerability Addison was showing. "Are you really okay…with my feelings for Meredith?"

Naomi smiled. "Yes, Addison, I am. I just want you to be happy. I may not understand all of it but what I do understand and know…is that I have never saw you or Ella happier than you are with Meredith and Ally. You practically glow when you say Meredith's name and Ella thinks Meredith hung the moon and holds the sun in her hands. And that's all I want for you guys. You've been alone for so long. It's time you find someone, someone to make you happy. And Meredith is just the person. I know it."

Addison nodded, unable to speak, overwhelmed with gratitude and love for her friend. Naomi, seeing her friend upset, walked over and hugged Addison. Addison, in returned, hugged her friend tightly, shedding a few tears.

TBC

A/N: I know a lot of you are missing our little rugrats but I promise they'll be in the next chapter with some surprises. I just wanted to get Addison feelings a little down and it's basically a filler chapter. Next chapter with be Ally and Ella and dinner with the Grey's.


	11. Seven Years

I know it's been awhile since I updated and I'm sorry for that. RL kinda got in the way. It's summertime here in California and the sun is making us a little sun crazed. I may not update as often as I would like but I promise to always, always finish a story.

Anyways, I hope the next two chapters and one-shot will hopefully make it up to you. On with the story….

Author: PeppermintPatty09

Title: What Makes a Family

Rating: T

Fandom: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice

Pairings/Characters: Addison/Meredith, Violet/Charlotte, Arizona/Callie, Naomi/Sam, Izzy/Dell, Alex/Lexie and George/April. Past mentions of: Meredith/Derek and Addison/Mark

Genre: Romance and Family

Summary: A/U; Single moms Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey start a friendship through their young daughters, which develops into more. This is pretty much a fluffy, romantic, family centric story with slight angst and drama.

Disclaimer: The characters of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice are proudly owned by Shonda Rhimes, production company ShondaLand, and broadcast station ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. Alyssa Harper Grey and Ella Rose Forbes Montgomery are my own.

Authors Note: If the idea of two women or men loving each other and are in a romantic relationship is against your views, please look elsewhere. All mistakes are my own.

Playlist - Seven Years by Norah Jones

**Chapter Eleven**

Seven Years

Ally's bright blue eyes filled with childish wonder fluttered open at the first sight of sunlight peeking through her dark blue Batman curtains. It was November fifth - her birthday. She was finally, _finally_ seven. To a lot of kids, seven wasn't that big of a deal but to Alyssa Harper Grey, it was. At the age of seven, she knew her mother was going to give her the ultimate gift. It was promised when she was five and she had never forgot it.

Throwing back her Batman covers, Ally jumped out of bed, running towards her bathroom to complete her morning routine before she went to wake up her mommy. She want to have a nice breakfast with Addison and Ella before her birthday party later today.

She quickly used the bathroom, washed her hands and face, then brushed her teeth and hair before she made her across the hall. She walked into her mommy's room, stopping short when she realized her mommy wasn't in bed.

"Mommy," Ally called out her voice tinged with concern and disappointment.

"In the kitchen, Ally-Cat," the unmistakable voice of her mommy yelled back.

Ally grinned and started to run towards the kitchen where her mommy was waiting for her.

"Surprise!" Meredith, Addison and Ella shouted when Ally stepped foot into the kitchen.

Ally jumped in shock and then started laughing with her family. She liked how that sounded. Family. Though, her aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandma and grandpa's were her family, too, she felt something different and more happy with Ella and Addison as her family.

Ally ran to her mommy, throwing her arms around her mom's frame and buried her face in her neck, inhaling her mommy's scent of lavender, honeysuckle and…mom.

"Happy birthday, birthday-girl," Meredith smiled through her tears. She couldn't deny it, her baby girl was growing up. "I love you."

"I love you, too, mommy," Ally whispered in Meredith's ear.

Ally removed herself from Meredith's arms, only to jump into Addison's arms.

"Happy birthday, Munchie," Addison said to a smiling Ally. She had given the nickname to Ally who has a bottomless pit for a stomach and could eat anything and everything without gaining weight or getting full. She had never saw the little girl go without food for more than an hour.

"Thank you, Addison." Ally kissed Addison on the cheek.

"Els!" Ally screamed out her best friends name in excitement. "It's my birthday!" Ally exclaimed, jumping into her friend's arms as they danced and giggled in the kitchen.

Meredith and Addison laughed at their daughter's joyous behavior.

A sudden thought came to Ally and she pulled back from Ella's arms. With confusion marring her face, Ally asked, "Why are you guys here. Not that I'm unhappy to see you," Ally added sheepishly.

"We're here to make you a Special Birthday Breakfast!" Ella said, loudly. "Mommy makes it for me every birthday and since she loves you, she wants to make you one too. You can have whatever you want."

"Really?" Ally whispered in astonishment, her mouth practically drooling at the thought.

Ella nodded. "So…what do you want to eat for breakfast? And while mommies make it, we can open your gift from mommy and me."

"Chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate and maple syrup, bacon, cheesy scrabbled eggs and toast. Oh and I guess you can add fruit, too."

Addison laughed. "You guess? Oh, no, you're getting at least something healthy in you. You're going to be snacking on junk food all day."

"Fine!" Ally huffed, then smiled. "Love you, Addison. Where's my present?" Ally rubbed her hands in anticipation for her gift.

Addison took a shake breath at Ally declaration. She loved the little girl, too. She loved her just like she loved Ella. Ally was her little Munchie. Meredith sat back and watch the exchange with watery eyes and a pang in her heart.

Ella ran to the living room and came out with gift bag. She handed it Ally who didn't even hesitant to open it.

Ally's eyes gleamed with excitement when she pulled out three different shirts all showcasing a different Batman design, a Batman hoodie and gloves. Seeing that she had more, she pulled out her next gift. She squealed when she saw the Batman iPod case and headphones with a 50 dollar iTunes card taped to the package. Finally, she pulled out the smaller square box that was wrapped individually. With shaking hands, Ally removed the wrapping paper and creaked open the wooden box. Her eyes started to tear up when she saw the necklace with Batman's calling sign with her name engraved on the front.

"It's so pretty," Ally whispered, looking at the necklace. She put the necklace on the table and ran into Addison's arms, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Addison. I love all of it. I love you."

Addison sniffled, kissing Ally's pale forehead. "I love you too, Munchie. Let's clean this mess up, huh? I need to run to the store to get supplies for your breakfast."

Ally stomach growled at the prospect, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

><p>Ella and Ally were upstairs playing the Wii while Meredith and Addison cooked breakfast downstairs. Ally paused the game and looked at her best friend.<p>

"I know I'm not suppose to tell people what I'm going to wish for when I blow out my candles, but I want to tell you. Do you promise to keep a secret?"

Ella nodded, bubbling with excitement. She loved keeping secrets and her mommy told her she was the best secret keeper.

"I'm going to wish that both our mommies will find happiness. That way my mommy will be happy and you'll have a daddy. That's what you want, right?"

Ella looked down, fiddling with her jean skirt and tights. "I thought I did but I don't want a daddy anymore. Mommy says not everyone needs a daddy. I don't need a daddy so I'm not going to wish or want for one."

"Well, what do you want, Els. I'm going to wish something for you. I want you happy, too. You're my person," Ally said, moving to hug Ella.

Ella moved her head, tilting it till it met Ally's ear and she whispered her wish softly in it. A smile broke out on Ally face.

"Then, that's what I'll wish for. And I know it'll come true. My daddy would make it happen."

"This is so, so good," Ally moan at the chocolaty, scrumptious, batter and sweetness of the pancakes. Ella nodded in agreement as she smothered her pancakes with more chocolate maple syrup.

Addison and Meredith shook in disgusted, both reaching over to grab the gravy bowl that hosted the homemade syrup from Ella.

"That's enough for you. You're going to be up all night, hyper and going crazy like a loony."

Ella giggled before she went back to her pancakes. Ally smiled at her little family, watching as her mom teased Ella about the mini-Addison's love for all things chocolate with Addison laughing at their antics. She thought about her wish, determined now more than ever to make that wish.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's okay?" Addison asked Meredith for the hundredth time as she handed her their breakfast dishes.<p>

Meredith chuckled. "Yes, Addison, it's fine. You can get Ally the dog but it isn't needed. You gave her plenty this morning. Thank you for that, by the way. She's going to love getting the dog for a birthday present."

Addison breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Ella's been bouncing off the walls since I brought her Luke and begged me to adopt Chance for Ally," Addison said, talking about the seven weeks old Golden retrievers she had adopted from the animal shelter last week.

She had originally bought Ella the dog because she's been begging and begging for a dog. A cat was out of the question since both mother and daughter were allergic. They had decided to look and both had fallen in love with the abandon puppies that were found in an alleyway. What started out as one puppy turned into two. Ella, her sweet daughter, had talked her into getting Ally a dog for a birthday present, also. And she just couldn't say no when it came to Ally or Ella.

"You know, in the future we're going to have to learn how to say no to our girls. We need to work on our will power. They bat their little blue eyes, pout those lips, and we're gone. That can't happen," Meredith said on a chuckle.

Addison chuckled distantly; she was still caught up in the daze of Meredith's words

Our future. Our girls. Those words gave Addison a little hope and made her stomach fill with warmth, comfort and love, like hot chocolate on a cool winter morning.

A loud squeal broke Meredith and Addison's conversation. Meredith threw down her dish town and went to investigate, Addison right behind her. They were both clueless as to what had elicit such excitement from Ally; guest were not suppose to show up for another four hours. Meredith let out a gasp of surprise when she saw who was holding Ally in a tight bear hug hold. Meredith nearly toppled over the floor, trying to reach Ally and this mystery woman.

Addison and Ella stood back, both raging with jealousy at the woman who was hugging their girls and making them sob and laugh. Finally, what seemed like an eternity but was really a couple of minutes, Ally and Meredith separated from the woman and Addison was able to get a good look from her. The woman had dark brown hair, blue-gray eyes and a mischievous smirk. She looked like she was in her late twenties, early thirties. She was wearing a Heather grey shirt, dark washed skinny jeans and a leather jacket. For some reason the eyes and smirk reminded Addison of someone. Ally stepped in front of the mystery woman, Addison then knew where she saw those looks from. Ally and this woman looked exactly alike from the smirk all the way to the face structure. If Addison didn't know for sure that Ally was Meredith's, she would have thought that this woman was Ally's, too.

"Addison this is my awesomely wicked cool Aunt Amelia," Ally said. "She's my daddy's baby sister."

Addison stepped forward, offering her hand. "Addison Montgomery," she introduced herself, shaking the hands of Amelia Shepherd. "My daughter, Ella." Addison pointed out her daughter.

"Ahhh," Amelia nodded in understanding. "The famous Addison and Ella." Amelia laughed. "Ally and Meredith can't go one conversation without mentioning you guys."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Addison said politely, feeling utterly foolish and guilty for her jealous thoughts.

"So," Amelia clapped her hands excitedly, "when does this party start? I'm ready to get my dance on."

"Not for another four hours or so," Meredith answered. "But forget all that for a moment. What - what are you doing here? I thought you, Nancy and Kathleen couldn't make it. And how long are you staying."

Amelia rolled on the back of her heels, stuffing her hands in her pockets, a grin firmly in placed. " I only can stay till Monday," Amelia regrettably said. "Nan and Kath, they couldn't make it but I do have their gifts in my car and they should be calling the Squirt some time today, but did you honestly believe I would not be here for my favorite niece's birthday?

Meredith laughed, slapping her hand on Amelia's stomach while Ally beamed. "You can't say things like that. You have fourteen other nieces and nephews."

Amelia nodded, conceding the point. "Yeah, but Ally's my favorite." Amelia smiled brightly, poking Ally in her stomach. "Come on, Squirts, help me with my bags." Amelia wrapped her arms around Ally and Ella's shoulders, guiding this towards the door."

Meredith sighed. She looked up towards Addison with a pensive look on her face. Addison sensing Meredith's turmoil, walked over to the neurosurgeon and wrapped her arms around Meredith.

"You okay?" Addison asked, rubbing gentle circles on Meredith's back.

"Yeah," Addison felt Meredith nodded on her neck. "I just…I didn't realize how much I miss Amelia. I mean, I miss Nancy and Kathleen, too. But I've always been a little more closer to Amelia. Maybe it's because she was so close to Derek."

"She seems close to Ally and vise versa," Addison commented. She smiled gently.

"Mia claims Ally saved her life. Mia's is a recovering drug addict, you see. She's better now and sober, but eight years ago, Amelia loved popping pills and drinking herself into oblivion. Derek alienated her when she started, not wanting anything to do with her after he wrecked his car. Then they reconciled when he met me but she was still using and drinking. When we announced to Derek's family we were pregnant, Amelia started to change. That's why she's so close to Ally and is Ally's godmother. She calls Ally her lifeline or lifesaver."

"What about Derek's parent's? They didn't want to help her?"

Meredith shook her head sadly. "Derek's dad died when Derek was younger and his mom died of cancer when I was pregnant with Ally. Since then it's always been Derek and his sisters together. Derek's death surprised us all but it nearly tore Derek's family. It hit them really hard. I was devastated by his death but I had my family and friends to help me. Amelia, Nancy and Kathleen had no one but themselves and they were fighting instead of helping each other."

Addison looked out the window, she could see her little girls and Amelia making their way up the driveway. "The girls and Amelia are coming. Why don't you go clean yourself up and I'll help Amelia get settled." Addison kissed Meredith's tear stained cheek. "You are an incredible woman, Meredith Grey. I'm lucky to have you in my life, in which ever way."

Meredith smiled, returning the kiss on Addison's smooth, silky cheek. "Ditto."

Addison smiled at Meredith as Meredith made her way up the stairs. She turned back around just when her little girls and Amelia entered the house, all three carrier bags.

"Hey, why don't you girls go get ready for the party while I show Amelia where's she's staying for the next two days. Ella," Addison addressed her mini-me, "Your back is in Ally's room."

The girls nodded before they took off up the stairs. Addison's fought the urge to tell them not to run but she didn't want to waste her breath. They'll learn their lesson not to run in the house some day, and she'll be around to tell them she told them so.

Addison turned her attention back to the dark haired woman. "If you follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying. Meredith went upstairs to get ready."

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Amelia spoke softly. She met Addison's confused gaze. "Thank you for being here for Mer and Ally. I know from the way they speak about you, that you take care of them. They deserve it."<p>

"They're easy to care for. I - I love them very much," Addison breathed out.

"I know," Amelia stated, giving Addison a look. "That's why I'm not worried about them so far away from us. I know you'll take care of them, give them anything they need and want. Will you promise me something? I know we just met but it feels like I've known you forever. Can you promise me to never hurt them? I know it's an impossible promise but can you at least try."

"I promise," Addison vowed. "I promise to never hurt or leave them." I need them, Addison silently said in her head. "They're very important to me. I would rather hurt myself than to hurt me." Addison looked down self-consciously. For some reason she felt she was being tested and she was determined to pass this test. "I love Ally as if she was my own. And Meredith, I care for Meredith very much."

"Good," Amelia beamed. Addison breath a sigh of relief. She felt like she past this test. "I think you and I, Addison, are going to be great friends. You have my blessing," Amelia grinned.

She patted Addison on the back on her way out the door, leaving a very confused and very elated Addison behind.

* * *

><p>Around three the party was full swing. The Batman jumping castle was full of laughing kids, tables were filled with refreshments and various junk foods and the adults were scatter all around mingling to one another. Meredith had introduced Addison to her family, which all had loved her just liked she predicted.<p>

Meredith watched from the balcony of her bedroom. She had stepped away momentarily to get Ally's gift ready and decided to look at her family and friends. Her head filled with happiness, warmth and love as she gazed at family, friends and guest chatting, laughing and smiling. Finally, her eyes found the sight that always seemed to attract her, Addison. Addison was laughing and talking with Susan, Lexie and Thatcher like they've known each other forever. She smiled at the sight.

"She fits in," a voice said from behind Meredith.

Meredith turned around, coming in contact with her best friend, rock and person, Christina. She laughed when she saw Christina holding a bottle of patron and two shot glasses.

"I can't get drunk, Christina. We're at a kids party," Meredith said but that didn't stop her from taking the offered shot glass. "And who fits in?"

"Addison." Christina filled their shot glasses with the clear, soothing Mexican alcohol. "When I first met her, with her Chanel skirt, Armani shirt and Prada shoes, I thought another rich, prissy snob. She's not like that; she pretty down to earth. Drink up, mommy," Christina told Meredith, saluting her own glass.

Meredith laughed, shaking her head slightly, before tipping the glass and downing its contents. She let out a sigh of pleasure at the smooth and cool feeling of the patron tickling down her throat.

"You ready to give Slugger her gift?" Christina asked, refilling their glasses, knowing her friend was about to break down any moment.

Meredith blew out a shaky breath, downing her newly refilled shot. "Sometimes it's so, so hard, ya know. He should be here, celebrating Ally's seventh birthday, giving her _this_ gift. Not me. This was suppose to be his thing. And I will always, always miss Derek, it's just, I'm ready to move on with my life, but it's so hard," Meredith cried, wiping away at her tears harshly.

Christina placed the bottle and her glass on the ledge before she pulled Meredith into her arms. Meredith clutched on her person, crying out her pain for Derek, Ally missing her father and special moments with him and for herself, for these unknown feelings that terrify her when ever she's in the presence of Addison.

"It's okay, Mer," Christina soothing, rubbing Meredith's back. She looked over Meredith's shoulder and saw Addison looking concern and in pain at a crying Meredith. Christina motion Addison to come closer, knowing what Meredith needed.

"She's here," Christina whispered into Meredith's arms. "Go to her."

Meredith didn't need to ask who Christina was talking about, she just flew into Addison's arms. Inhaling the scent of sandalwood and vanilla and something that was all Addison. She was finally able to breath in Addison's arms. She was safe.

Christina gave Addison a small smile before she left them alone. Addison would take care of her friend.

"It's okay, Mer. I've got you," Addison murmured into Meredith's silky honey-blonde locks, kissing Meredith's temple. "I've got you, love."

* * *

><p>"There," Addison smiled sadly at Meredith after she just got finished cleaning Meredith's face with a warm cloth. "Beautiful as ever."<p>

Meredith ducked her head shyly.

"We better head out. Ally's probably looking for you; wanting to open her presents. And you know we can't have her majesty waiting."

Meredith laughed. "Yeah, we better go, or she'll start without us. Just let me get her gift."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Addison asked, nervously.

"Sure,"

"I think, and don't listen to me if you don't want to, but I think you should give Ally her gift private. Something to share just the two of you. I can call her in, give you guys your moment, and then return to the party to open the rest of her gifts. I just think it's should be a memory between the two of you and not everyone else."

"Oh, god," Meredith moaned in mortification. "Why didn't I think of that? You're absolutely right. Can you find her and Ella? I think you two should be with us. You're…you're important to Ally, to me. I would like it if you were to be here with us. And I'm sure Ally would too."

"Okay," Addison whispered. Addison moved closer to Meredith, pulling her into her arms, they embraced tightly. "It's going to be okay. I'll always be here for you." Addison kissed Meredith on the forehead then made her way out the door in search of their daughters.

Two minutes later Addison returned with two flushed and anxious and shaken girls. Ally crawled on the bed along with Ella and Addison. Ella moved onto her mommy's lap, Ally did the same.

"You remember when you asked me at five to let you take guitar lessons, and I told you, you can at the age seven? We'll, you're seven now." Meredith reached behind her, handing Ally the Batman wrapped gift.

Ally took a shaky breath, slowly pulling apart the wrapping paper to reveal the black guitar case. She swallowed thickly, opening the case, her breath gasping when she saw her daddy's 1960 Gibson Les Paul shining in all its glory. This is what she's been waiting for. It was her last connection to her Daddy.

"Your daddy used to play for you when you were in my stomach." Meredith smiled at the memories of a goofy Derek serenading her stomach with classic 60's to 80's songs. "Your favorite was _Sweet Child O' Mine_."

"Really?" Ally asked, savoring at the information. She looked at the guitar. "What's this?" Ally asked, pointing to a grainy black and white film.

"Oh, that," Meredith laughed. "That's you. My," Meredith furrowed her brows, trying to remember what sonogram that was.

"Your second to the last sonogram photo," Addison added, looking at the film, seeing the signs and date from when the photo was taken.

"Yes! That's it. My second to the last sonogram. That's actually when we found out you were a girl. We tried to get you to show us, but you were camera shy. That's why this one is so special. Before we all thought you were a boy and named you Christopher Christian. After you daddy and your aunt Christina; however, that all changed when you showed us you were a girl."

Everyone laughed, breaking the tension and gloomy atmosphere.

"You started lessons next week with Mr. Walters." Meredith stretched awkwardly and dug into her pocket, pulling out a old Batman pick. "This was your daddy's. His lucky pick. You can use it, or we can buy you some more. Have you own little collection."

Ally grasped the pick, closing her fist tightly around it. "I'm going to drill a hole into it and add it to my necklace with my lucky quarter."

"If that's what you wanna do, baby, then we'll do that. Are you ready to join your party? You still have other gifts to open and cake and ice cream to eat."

"Yes! Come on, Els, we have a party to crash," Ally said. "Can you put this away, mommy, until I need it?"

Meredith nodded, smiling at her daughter, too happy that her daughter wasn't too upset with the gift. Ally and Ella kissed Meredith and Addison on the cheek before they ran out the room, screaming out their excitement.

"That went well," Meredith breathed, scooting closer to Addison, resting her forehead on Addison's shoulder. Addison encircled her arms around Meredith's waist, rubbing Meredith's lower back in circles.

"Mmm…" Meredith said, sleepily. "That feels good.

"Oh, no," Addison said, chuckling. "You are not falling asleep and leaving me with a house full of hyperactive kids, Meredith Grey."

Meredith grumbled lightly. She leaned back and looked deeply into Addison's deep, sapphire eyes. They gazed at each other with such intensity it was as if they could see each others soul. The world around them slowly disappeared, leaving them and only them.

As if caught in some trance, Meredith slowly, cautiously, with trembling hands, gently brushed away Addison's reddish-gold air away from her face. Addison's belly fluttered and she let out a shuddering breath.

"Meredith," Addison scarcely whispered. "Meredith," Addison repeated a little louder, a little firmer. "The girls…they're callings us," Addison lied easily.

Meredith drew back sharply as if burned by the fire. She ran a frustrated hand through her hair, scrambling off the bed.

"I'll - I'll go see what they want," Meredith said looking everywhere that isn't Addison.

"Okay," Addison croaked out, feeling the burning sting of her tears build. "Shit!" Addison said, falling boneless on Meredith's bed, she pressed her fingertips to her eyes, willing her tears to not fall.

A single tear fell.

* * *

><p>"…and the next we have is from Cindy," Meredith announced, handing a medium size present to Ally.<p>

"Thank you, Cindy," Ally smiled at a bubbly little girl with a bob hair cut.

Ally tore open her present. She smiled when she found a new Batman action figure and a poster Batman with all his nemesis. So far Ally's been happy with her gifts. It seems that everyone knew what she loved. There was only a few presents she internally cringed at but smiled politely anyways. Those were presents of pink, frilly dresses and skirts or some sort of doll or Barbie.

"Thank you, Cindy," said Ally, giving her present to Addison, who put the present into the growing bundle of presents.

Ten minutes later, Ally was coming to the end of her presents. All she had left were from family and she knew she was going to love each and every one of them. Ally bounced on her butt with excitement when her mommy handed her a present from her Aunt Amelia. It was a long, rectular box that was pretty light.

"Wow," Ally breathed out. Her eyes widen when she saw the crisp, clean and brand new Batman guitar bag. "This is so, so cool. It even has my name stitched on it." Ally held up the case so everyone could admire just as she does.

Ally crawled over to her Auntie Amelia and hugged her. "Thank you, Auntie Amelia."

"You're welcome, Squirt," Amelia replied back.

For the next couple of minutes Ally opened presents from her family. That included more clothes, toys, gift certificates, music sheets, Cd's, DVD's and games. Now all she had left was her mommy and Addison.

"Here, open mine first," Meredith told Ally. "Addison's is in the backyard."

Ally nodded. She tore open her gift and screamed when she found an iPod touch. She already had an iPod but it was outdated and cracked from when she dropped it.

"Thank you, mommy!" Ally enthused. "This is so cool. I can't wait to put music, movies and apps on it."

"Wait, Ally-Cat," Meredith laughed. "There's more."

Ally turned her attention back to the bag. She found a envelope. Confused, she opened it and found a brochure to Disney World. Realization dawned on her as she looked over the brochure.

"We're…We're going to Disney World? The same Disney World in Florida?" Ally asked slowly.

"Yes," Meredith chuckled. "I thought it would be a nice for a summer vacation. We're spending a couple of weeks there. Addison and Ella are coming, too."

Ally and Ella squealed together. They both hopped up and started dancing excitedly. Everyone laughed at the excitement. It took a couple of minutes for Addison and Meredith to calm the excited girls but once they were calm, Meredith directed everyone out to the back, where Meredith swore she had lost her hearing for a moment from the loud screamed the filter out of Ally's mouth.

Ally ran to the puppy that was sitting impatiently in its cage, ready for its own to come rescue it. Ally unlatched the cage and laughed hectically when the puppy jumped on her, licking Ally's red face. Ally picked up the puppy and ran to Addison's, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Addison," Ally murmured against Addison's stomach. "I love all my presents from you. What's its name?" Ally asked, her bright eyes looking into Addison's with trust, adoration and love.

"Chance, that's his name. And Ella has Luke, Chance's brother," Addison's answered softly, running her hands down Ally's hair. "They were found in an alleyway. The shelter said their owners must have dropped them off."

Ally's eyes sparkled with emotion. She didn't understand how anyone can be mean to such sweet puppies.

"I'm promise to take care of him and love him and walk him and feed him, and be the best owner for Chance."

"I know you will, Munchie," Addison smiled. The smile grew when she went felt familiar and welcoming arms, wrap around her waist and the scent of bubble gum and strawberries of her other little girl joining her and Ally. They all petted and greeted the little puppy who was soaking up the attention.

To the outside world it looked it was a family in the making.

* * *

><p>An hour later everyone was gathered around Meredith's kitchen table, singing happy birthday to Ally. Ally eyes gleamed in the muted, amber light as she took in everyone. Her eyes lingered for a moment on her mommy and Addison. Addison had her arm around her mommy's waist while her mommy lent into Addison.<p>

"Okay, Ally-cat, make a wish and blow out your candles," Meredith told her daughter.

I wish mommy and Addison would fall in love like Lois and Clark, Ally wished quietly in her mind. She took a deep, deep breath before she blew out the candles. Everyone cheered around her but Ally didn't hear them; she was too focused on her wish - a wish she knew would come true.

TBC


	12. Acceptance

Author: PeppermintPatty09

Title: What Makes a Family

Rating: T

Fandom: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice

Pairings/Characters: Addison/Meredith, Violet/Charlotte, Arizona/Callie, Naomi/Sam, Izzy/Dell, Alex/Lexie and George/April. Past mentions of: Meredith/Derek and Addison/Mark

Genre: Romance and Family

Summary: A/U; Single moms Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey start a friendship through their young daughters, which develops into more. This is pretty much a fluffy, romantic, family centric story with slight angst and drama.

Disclaimer: The characters of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice are proudly owned by Shonda Rhimes, production company ShondaLand, and broadcast station ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. Alyssa Harper Grey and Ella Rose Forbes Montgomery are my own.

Authors Note: If the idea of two women or men loving each other and are in a romantic relationship is against your views, please look elsewhere. All mistakes are my own.

**Chapter Twelve**

Approval

Meredith had just walked out of her patients' room on her way to the surgical board to see what her next case would be, when she saw Christina and Alex snickering and laughing on the phone. Frowning, she went over and checked what was wrong. Knowing those two it could be anything.

"What are you two doing?" Meredith asked, giving the nurse her latest patients' file. "Mr. Grams vitals are looking well. He'll be able to go home tonight," Meredith told the nurse before turning back towards her friends, only to see a phone thrust into her face.

"Hello?" Meredith said in an uncertain tone. "This is Dr. Grey."

"Dr. Grey, this is Headmistress Abbott…"

Alex and Christina watched transfixed with grimed, amused expression at the redder and redder Meredith's face got with each second she was on the phone. When Meredith hung up the phone both of them had the good graciousness to run in the opposite direction. Angry Meredith was someone you didn't want to trifle with.

Meredith hung up the phone, seething. Although, she shouldn't be surprised at the phone call.

"Izzy?" Meredith called her blonde, cheerful friend. She couldn't help but smile when Izzy came bouncing towards her. It was no wonder Izzy and Dr. Robbins got along. Both were irritating cheerful and had a deep love for kids.

"You rang, Dr. Grey," Izzy said, approaching Meredith.

"Can you please cover for me, I need to go to Ally's school. She's waiting for me at the principal's office." Seeing the concern on Izzy face, Meredith quickly explained. "There's no need to worry. She's not hurt. Apparently, a group of boys were picking on Ella and my little trouble maker decided to show the boys how to treat a lady. With her fist," Meredith added.

Izzy had the graciousness to try and looked angry at her little devil niece but it was hard, because it was so Ally. "Oh my God, Mer, I can't believe it. She hit someone!" Izzy exclaimed, feigning outrage but it turned into a fitful of laughter."

"Oh, shut it," Meredith chuckled. "It's not funny. It's sad and horrible. She could have gotten hurt." Izzy gave Meredith a dubious look. "Ok, fine, she couldn't have. But still. She can't go socking people."

"It's so Ally. Trying to be a superhero and saving the day."

"It's so Derek," Meredith sighed, sadly.

* * *

><p>Meredith fumed as she walked through the corridor at Ally's school. When she maked it to the Headmistress' office, she was shocked to see Addison waiting outside the door with a shaken and tearful Ella.<p>

"Addison, what…what are you guys doing here?" Meredith asked, leaning up to kiss Addison on the cheek out of habit.

"The headmistress is having a meeting with Michel Jacobs parents, first. Ally is in the room, listening," Addison said in a strain, tight voice.

"I'm sorry," a tiny voice from below Meredith.

Meredith peered down, looking into the bright, watery eyes of Ella Rose, Meredith's heart lurched at the sight. "Oh, baby," Meredith dropped to her knees. "It's not your fault, okay. To be honest, Ally's always been like this. I'm surprised she waited out this long," Meredith chuckled and Ella and Addison managed a small smile. "She's my little trouble maker. Always will be. So, no more tears, butterfly."

Ella wiped her eyes, smiling at the special nickname Meredith had dubbed her weeks ago. Ella loved it. "Okay," she whispered. "But it wasn't Ally's fault, either. Mikey kept on calling me names. They made me cry," she said, tearfully.

"Oh, baby," Meredith cooed, scooping Ella into her arms. She stood, holding Ella tightly to her chest, Addison heart leapt at the sight. "Let's go see how our little monster is doing, huh?" Meredith asked.

Addison absently grabbed Meredith's free hand as they made their way into the office. Meredith handed Ella to Addison when she heard her daughter shouting from the headmistress' chambers. Meredith hastily knocked, upon hearing the quite 'come in', she entered.

"Ah, Dr. Grey, it's good to see you finally were able to join us," the headmistress stated with a tight smile. "I'm Headmistress Abbott here at Dalton Academy." Headmistress Abbott held out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too," Meredith said, shaking the hand of the Headmistress, getting a good look at the headmistress.

Headmistress Karen Abbott was surprising a very attractive woman with dark brown hair, sparkling blue-grey eyes, a kind, charming smile and a thin figure. Meredith thought she looked a little like Lynda Carter from Wonder Women. Meredith rolled her eyes at the thought. She really need to broaden her choices in movie and television shows, she thought grimly.

Meredith turned and looked at the couple sitting next to a young boy. All three were dressed flawlessly in designer clothes. The mom had blue eyes, blonde hair that was done perfectly in a-line hair cut, clothes that were fit perfectly on her sculpted body and face blank, emotionless. The father had a chisel, strong jaw, hazel eyes and his hair was neatly cut and styled. He looked like a GQ model with his tailor Armani suit. And the young boy was a picture of his father with his mother's blonde hair. These people were obviously wealthy. Meredith was wealthy in her own right, from inheritance and her job, but she suspected it was nowhere near these people.

"Meredith Grey," she introduced, feeling a little self-conscious. She had her scrubs, trainers and her hair was done in a unkempt bun.

"Victoria Jacobs," the mom of Michael Jacobs said, snottily. "My husband, James Jacobs."

James Jacobs leered at her body, smiling a predatory smile. Meredith cringed disgustedly when her licked his lips.

"Would someone mind catching me up?" Meredith asked, taking a seat next her glaring daughter.

"Of course. As you may know, we're in here because of a dispute between Michael and Alyssa. Alyssa was seen punching Michael after her taunted Ella Montgomery on the courtyard. Alyssa then took it upon herself to defend Ella."

"Nobody messes with my Ella and gets away with it," Ally shouted. "I'm glad I gave him a black eye. He was saying bad words to Ella, making her cry," Ally glared at Michael. Michael shrink away from the intense look, huddling close to his mom.

"Alyssa!" Meredith said, shockingly. "Can you tell us what Michael said to Ella?" Ally mumbled something. Meredith tapped her on the nose. "Coherently, please."

"He told her he liked her. Then kissed her on the cheek. Ella tried to push Michael away but he wouldn't move."

All the adults lips twitched as they held back their laughter. Michael blushed and Ally continued to glare at him.

"Obviously it's all been a misunderstanding," Meredith said. "They're kids; they're bound to fight and taunt and have crushes. Can't we call this kids being kids, and forget about it."

James Jacobs nodded. He was a little embarrassed his son got beat up by a girl. If the problem was resolved quickly, he could easily forget about it and enroll his kid into karate or something.

"No, it can not be forgotten. You're daughter punched my son. My son didn't do anything wrong. Your daughter was jealous and took it out on my son," Victoria Jacobs, raged.

"I agree with Mrs. Jacobs. It seems Ally is the one at fault," the headmistress said. She turned her attention to Ally. "We do not condone violence in the school, Ms. Grey," the headmistress said sternly. "You will be punished for your actions. Two day suspension. I don't wait to see you in the school till Thursday or in my office again. Do I make myself clear, Ms. Grey?"

"Yes, Headmistress," Ally mumbled, eyes downcast.

Meredith and Ally made their way back to the office and were greeted by a nervous Addison and a frighten Ella. When Ally saw Ella, she ran to her friend, pulling her into a hug. Meredith walked over to Addison, whispering in her ear. Addison giggled lightly when Meredith told what had transpired.

"I have to get back to Bayside," Addison explained regretfully. "I still have three other patients."

Meredith nodded, understand. She was free for the rest of the day. "Well, I'll take Ella and Ally out to get lunch and then we'll hang at my house until you get off, and from there we'll go to my parent's house. Dinner isn't until six-thirty so we have plenty of time."

"Thank you," Addison whispered, gratefully. She looked at the time. 11:50. She had twenty minutes until her next patient arrived, and it took thirty to forty minutes to get back to Bayside.

"Okay, okay, I really need to go," Addison said briskly. She stepped up and kissed Ally and Ella both on the cheek whispering 'I love you' to both and then kissed Meredith on the corner of her mouth. 'I'll see you later' was whispered into Meredith's ear. Meredith blushed at the words, a shiver tickled down her spine.

She turned to the little blue-eyes beauties. "Alright, who want's ice cream?"

* * *

><p>Addison walked up the doorway that lead to the white French doors of Meredith Grey's parents house. She was ten minutes late, Ella had went early with Meredith and Ally. She had originally planned on meeting up with her girls and arriving at the Grey's altogether, but a last minute delivery changed all her plans. She called Meredith in a desperate panic, asking Meredith in a pleading voice to watch Ella for her until further notice. The mother was already four centimeters dilated and was progressing quickly with no troubles. She expected to get out in time and would meet them all at the Grey's. Meredith said yes, stating she didn't really need to ask and that she would meet her at her parents' house.<p>

Once the baby was delivered and mother and child were doing fine, she made a beeline for her office, where she changed out of her clothes and into a new outfit waiting for her. On the way to the Grey's house, she stopped at a store and bought one of their best wines, hoping it tasted good and not too cheap and grabbed two bunches of flowers. She was taught to never show up empty handed when invited to a guest house for a dinner party.

Addison took an extra minute to smooth out her hair and straighten her skirt before she rang the door. She swallowed nervously when she heard rustling from behind the door.

"You're here," Meredith breathed when she opened the door, flushed face and gorgeous as ever. "My mom thought you ditched us. She's been frantic awaiting your arrival. She really liked you at Ally's party."

Addison laughed. "I promise, didn't I? And I really liked your mom, too. Along with the rest of your family."

Meredith ushered Addison in. "By the end of tonight, you'll be wishing you never met them. They're kind of crazy and insane." Meredith led Addison into the family room where everyone was chatting, laughing and having a good time. Addison couldn't help but compare it to her family gatherings. A Montgomery family dinner consisted of taut tension, stilt silence and forced smiles.

"Take a deep breath, Dr. Montgomery," Meredith instructed teasingly as the stood a few feet away from the doorway of the family room.

Addison blew out a deep breath. The Grey family had to like her. If she had any hope even a sliver of a chance with Meredith, she had to get on Thatcher and Susan Grey's best side. She already had Amelia's blessing and had started a small friendship with the raven head neurologist, and that was a huge relief. To her it sort of felt like she was getting blessing for Derek and that meant a lot to her.

"I'm ready," Addison breathed.

"So, Addison, what is it that you do?" Susan Grey asked, twirling some spaghetti onto her fork.

Addison wiped her mouth. "I'm a Obstetrician-gynecologist and Neonatal surgeon at Bayside Wellness Group."

Susan nodded, clearly impressed. "Are you married? Divorced? Single?"

"Mom!" Meredith spluttered, embarrassed by her mom's Spanish inquisition. "Leave her alone."

"What?" Susan feign innocence. "I'm just trying to know the poor woman. We really didn't get to talk during Ally's party. I like to know who my daughter associates with. Remember Sadie and the disaster she was."

Meredith groaned. Will her mother ever get over Sadie. So Sadie was a deadbeat friend, who left her in Europe and then later returned, years later, hoping to reconcile her friendship with Meredith and then later quits her Internship because of her cheating ways, begging Meredith to return to Europe. It wasn't like Sadie was in their lives anymore. She got over it, she hoped her mother as, she guessed wrong.

Addison reached under the table, squeezing Meredith's knee softly. "It's okay, Meredith. I honestly don't mind."

Addison turned her attention towards Susan who had a smug smile on her face. "I've been divorced for six years. And I'm single."

Susan clapped, gleefully. "I know the perfect man for you. His name is Jake…"

"Not to be rude, Mrs. Grey, but I'm not really interested in any relationships right now. I'm pretty much happy with my life right now."

"Oh, it's fine, Dear. A beautiful woman like you, I bet you have men falling all over your feet. Just like my Mer."

Meredith face turned a dark puce color at her Mother's words. It was part from embarrassment and, something she recognized and no longer denies, jealousy. She did not like thinking about men falling over Addison.

"You just tell me when you're on the hunt, okay? And I'll find a nice young gentleman for you, just like I did with Meredith," Susan smiled.

Now it was Addison's to turn jealous. She had forgotten about Meredith's date with Finn. For the rest of the dinner Addison stayed silent, observing the family, sulking in her own misery and only speaking when spoken to. Meredith looked on concerned, Addison would just flash her a smile, a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for inviting us, Susan," Addison said, politely. "I had such a wonderful time, and the food, the food was simply wonderful."<p>

Susan hugged Addison. "It was wonderful spending time with you. Your daughter is precious. Don't be a stranger, you hear."

Addison chuckled. "I won't. I suspect you'll get tired of seeing me."

"Mom, we really have to go. Ally and Ella are falling asleep and they have school in the morning," Meredith cut in. She had just gotten back from speaking to dad and sister Lexie. She was happy her family loved and approved of Addison and Ella.

"Oh, yes. Okay, off you go. Meredith, call me when you get home."

Meredith kissed her mom on the cheek. "I always do."

Susan and Thatcher walked Addison and Meredith to their cars. They stood in the front lawn watching them drive further away until their tail lights disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Your family is really sweet," Addison said softly that night. She had gotten home, got Ella ready for bed, read her little girl a story, then got herself ready for bed. Once done, she called Meredith.<p>

"Thank you. I'm surprised they didn't scare you away. They loved you too, ya know. They were completely smitten with Ella."

Addison smiled in relief. She had the Grey's approval, and she couldn't have been more excited. Now it was just telling Meredith how she felt. Because she couldn't go on like this. If Meredith didn't return her feelings, she would deal with it and move on, hoping it didn't ruin her relationship with the blonde. It was a chance she was willing to take.

TBC

Thanks for reading and I'm so, so sorry for the delay. Like I said, I promise to finish this; it's just a matter of when. The next chapter is already being written as we speak. I have three whole days free and I plan on using that time writing. So, look for the next chapter soon.


	13. Confession

Author: PeppermintPatty09

Title: What Makes a Family

Rating: T

Fandom: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice

Pairings/Characters: Addison/Meredith, Violet/Charlotte, Arizona/Callie, Naomi/Sam, Izzy/Dell, Alex/Lexie and George/April. Past mentions of: Meredith/Derek and Addison/Mark

Genre: Romance and Family

Summary: A/U; Single moms Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey start a friendship through their young daughters, which develops into more. This is pretty much a fluffy, romantic, family centric story with slight angst and drama.

Disclaimer: The characters of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice are proudly owned by Shonda Rhimes, production company ShondaLand, and broadcast station ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. Alyssa Harper Grey and Ella Rose Forbes Montgomery are my own.

Authors Note: If the idea of two women or men loving each other and are in a romantic relationship is against your views, please look elsewhere. All mistakes are my own.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Confessing

Meredith slipped on her black dress boot, she zipped them up and made her way back into the bathroom. She looked over her appearance, giving herself a shrug of acceptance. It wasn't her best look but it sure as hell wasn't her worst.

It was Wednesday - her date with Finn.

"Who goes out on a date on a Wednesday?" Meredith mused.

Shaking her head, she resumed getting ready. Finn would be picking her up at seven for a causal date of pizza, beer and wings at a sport's bar. Meredith did like that idea. She wasn't big on romantic restaurants and moonlit walks in the park for a date. She'd rather stay home, order food or make it, find a nice movie to watch and cuddle. That was her kind of date, simple, intimate and relaxing. And that's exactly what Addison, Ally and Ella were doing tonight while she tried to enjoy her time.

Her three girls decided they were going to order Chinese food, bake cookies and watch a movie. Meredith wished she could be apart of it. She could picture it now.

Her and Addison would share a carton of chicken lo-mien and kung pao chicken. The girls would order chicken fried rice and chow mien. They would also order a carton of egg rolls, that Ella and Ally would always fight over the last one. Then when they were done eating, they would crack open their fortune cookie, each reading their fortune. She was going to miss all of it.

Sighing, frustrated at the situation, Meredith made her way downstairs. What she found warmed her heart, and the longing, longing to be part of it, again filled her chest.

"I hope you guys are going to save me some cookies?" Meredith asked, saddling up next to Addison. Addison wrapped her arms around Meredith's waist, pulling her in close.

"We're going to make your favorite, mommy - peanut butter," Ally chimed it, rolling the cookie dough into little balls.

"Then, you better save me some," Meredith warned playfully.

Seeing that the girls were done, Addison grabbed the cookie sheet and placed it into the oven. She set the timer, not wanting to burn them. When her task was finished, she finally got a good look at Meredith and jealousy flared wildly in her like a wild, untamed fire.

"Whoa," Addison breathed. She may have been jealous of Finn for having the privilege to see Meredith this sexy, this hot but she couldn't deny it, Meredith looked beautiful. Meredith was wearing the blondes best low-rise jeans, a tight deep V-neck shirt and her loved but comfortable boots. It all made Addison's body feel like molten lava and had literally knocked the air out of her.

"You," Addison cleared her throat from its pubescent squeakiness, "You look great. Beautiful."

Meredith blushed; Ally and Ella exchanged confirming nods and knowing smirks. Ally nodded towards the living room, singling her and Ella should make their exit.

"Thank you," Meredith whispered, shyly.

"You must really like this guy," Addison asked trying to be nonchalantly about the whole thing. Although, inside she was dying a little inside.

Meredith shook her head. "Not really. I'm just going to make my mom happy, and to shut her up," Meredith laughed.

Addison laughed with Meredith. Inside she was silently cheering.

"No, really I'm just counting the minutes until the date ends. The sooner he gets here, the sooner it ends," Meredith confessed. Realizing what she said, she slapped her hand over her mouth in mortification. "Oh God, that was so not nice of me," Meredith mumbled against her hand. "I'm horrible to thinking that."

"Meredith," Addison laughed. "It's okay to think that way. You were pressured into this date. It's understandable how you feel. Just remember when you're done, I'll be waiting for you with a plate of cookies and some milk."

"I'll hold you to that, Montgomery," Meredith smirked.

It wasn't two minutes later that the doorbell rang and Finn was standing with flowers and a grin at the doorstep

* * *

><p>"So, uh, what do you do for a living?" Finn asked, picking up a slice of pizza.<p>

"I'm a neurosurgeon," Meredith answered. She picked up a slice herself, taking a rather large bite. "Oh, wow, Ella and Ally would so love this pizza. They're pizza fanatics and this one has everything they love. Extra cheese, not too much sauce, is their kind of pizza," Meredith said.

Finn looked at Meredith confused. He could have sworn Susan said her middle daughter had one daughter.

"I - I thought you only had one daughter," he stuttered.

"I do," Meredith confirmed. "Ella is Addison's daughter. I love and think of her as a daughter, so I guess you can say I have two daughters."

Finn nodded, understanding. He was surprised when Meredith started talking about Ally, Ella and Addison. Mainly Meredith spoke about Addison. He stared in awe at how Meredith spoke so passionately about her friend, how Meredith's eyes would brighten and her smile would widen as she spoke about the said woman. Thirty minutes of Meredith talking about Addison, he knew what he had to do. He waved down a waitress.

"Can we have a to-go box and the check, please?" he asked. He pulled out his wallet grabbing a ten throwing it on the table. When they waitress came back with a to-go box and the check, he handed her his credit card.

"Uh, are we going somewhere?" Meredith questioned Finn. She was secretly praying they weren't. Talking about Addison and her little girls made her miss them even more. All she wanted to do was go home and be with them.

"No, uh, listen. Clearly this was a mistake. You don't want to be here, I can see that." Finn looked at Meredith sadly. "You don't like me, and I know you know that. Liz was my wife. We were married for eleven year, and I loved her very much. I still do, but I'm ready to move on. You understand that, don't you?" Meredith nodded. "She wouldn't want me to be alone and unhappy. She would want me to find love, have a family and be happy. You have that and it's not with me."

"I - I don't understand," Meredith stuttered out.

"Did you know you spent forty minutes talking about Addison?"

Meredith gawked at him. Had she really spent that much time talking about Addison.

"Yeah, you have. And I was okay with that because it was truly beautiful how you spoke about her. Your eyes would become brighter and you would literally start to glow. Your whole being would. Your voice would go so soft, delicate. They way you spoke about her, it was as if she was your whole being, your sole reason for living, breathing."

Finn took a deep breath before continuing. "That point is, the point is that I used speak about my wife that way. You only speak that way if you're speak about a love you. And who I am to stand in the middle of some epic love story," Finn give Meredith a goofy grin.

"Finn, I - " Meredith halts in her speech. She doesn't know what to say. Sure, she's heard it from her friends, but to hear it from a stranger, a man she just met two hours ago, that's, that's eye-opening.

"It's okay, Meredith. Really. Let's get you home to your family."

* * *

><p>When Meredith arrives home the lights are off and the logo of the DVD is playing on the plasma. Addison, Ally and Ella are nowhere to be found. She looks at the clock above the TV. 9:37 it reads. She knows that the girls are in bed; they have school tomorrow. So that leave one question: Where's Addison? She needs to see Addison.<p>

On the way back home she decided she wasn't going to wait anymore. If she learned one thing from Derek's death and being a surgeon is that life's too short and you've got to live it to its fullest. She intends to do just that, with Addison and their little girls by her side.

Meredith turns off the DVD player and the TV before she makes her way upstairs. Addison can either be in one of the guest rooms or her room. She hopes for the latter. She checks in on the girls, kissing them both on the forehead before she makes her way to her room.

Her hopes become a reality when she sees Addison sleeping peacefully on her bed - clothes and shoes still on. She thinks that Addison gave the girls baths, read to them until the fell asleep and then, too tired to go downstairs, crawled into her bed.

Meredith walks the short journey to her closet to change out of her clothes and into her nightmare and into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. It gives her time to think about her next move.

As she stands in the doorway, she doesn't know what possessed her but soon she finds herself kneeling beside her bed. She sits there looking at Addison with loving, softening eyes, tracing every contour of Addison porcelain face. Addison's red-hair curtains over Addison's face, and Meredith gently rushes it away and then oh so softly caresses Addison's shoulders.

Addison," Meredith gently coaxes Addison out of her slumber. Meredith hearts melts when Addison purrs. "Come on, Addie. I need you to wake up. I need to talk to you."

Addison's eye, hazed with sleep and heavy in tiredness flutters open.

"Meredith," Addison murmurs. She blinks her eyes a couple of times to wake herself up more.

"Yeah, it's me," Meredith smiles. "Can you get up?"

Addison sits up, now aware of her surroundings. She then remembers. She remembers sending the girls up for their baths and then putting their hair into a French braid. Two chapters into Dairy of a Wimpy Kid both girls were out. She remembers suddenly having a bout of exhaustion and decided to crawl into Meredith's bed, letting Meredith scent relax her.

"How was your date?" Addison asks because it seemed like something someone would say after their friend came from a date.

"Good. Terrific, actually," Meredith grins. "He's a really nice guy and he'll make some other woman very happy, just not me."

Addison frowned. "How was that good, then?"

"Because he made me realize something. Something that's been on my mind but I've been too afraid to do anything about it."

Addison stomach starts to do summersaults. She knows something big, something epic and life changing is about to happen.

"This," Meredith whispers.

And before Addison could ask was _this _was, Meredith was leaning forward and pressing her lips to Addison's soft, yielding ones. Meredith kissed Addison gently, rejoicing when she felt Addison responding to her advances. Addison wrapped her arms around Meredith and pulled the blonde closer, crushing them together as they kissed with almost frighten intensity. Addison's tongue snaked into Meredith's mouth and massage their tongues together. Meredith's arms roamed up and down Addison's body, caressing the side of Addison's breast, her lowers back, her hips all the while matching kissing Addison back with equal passion.

They pulled back, oxygen much need. Meredith rested her forehead against Addison's, their chests heaving with hard breath, faces flush and lips swollen and red.

"We need to talk," Addison said, her voice thick and silky like honey.

Addison felt Meredith nodded against her forehead. "We do, and we will. But right now, I'm tired and just want to go to sleep. How about we call in tomorrow, huh? I have no surgeries scheduled tomorrow. We could take the girls to school and then come back and talk."

Addison thought about it. She had nothing really major to deal with. Naomi could handle her only two patients. And her and Meredith really need to talk.

"Okay," Addison agreed. "We'll talk tomorrow." Addison went to move off the bed when she felt a strong, smooth hand pull her back.

"Where do you think you're going? You don't want to sleep with me."

"I just, I thought it would be different now."

"Addison," Meredith sighed. "I want you to sleep with me. I sleep better with you next to me. I'm already for bed. Why don't you get yourself situated and then meet me in the middle. Deal?"

Addison nodded. She hesitated for a moment before she pressed a chaste kiss to Meredith lips. "Meet you in the middle."

Twenty minutes later, Addison was turning off the lights and crawling into bed next to Meredith. Meredith sighed contently when Addison wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer to the heated body.

"Night, Addie."

"Sweet dreams, Mer,"

And sweet dreams they will be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I won't be able to update for another two weeks. I'm going camping for my wife's birthday and won't be back until the ninth. Hope you all enjoyed that chapter.**


	14. Early Morning Talks

Author: PeppermintPatty09

Title: What Makes a Family

Rating: T

Fandom: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice

Pairings/Characters: Addison/Meredith, Violet/Charlotte, Arizona/Callie, Naomi/Sam, Izzy/Dell, Alex/Lexie and George/April. Past mentions of: Meredith/Derek and Addison/Mark

Genre: Romance and Family

Summary: A/U; Single moms Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey start a friendship through their young daughters, which develops into more. This is pretty much a fluffy, romantic, family centric story with slight angst and drama.

Disclaimer: The characters of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice are proudly owned by Shonda Rhimes, production company ShondaLand, and broadcast station ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. Alyssa Harper Grey and Ella Rose Forbes Montgomery are my own.

Authors Note: If the idea of two women or men loving each other and are in a romantic relationship is against your views, please look elsewhere. All mistakes are my own.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Early Morning Talks

Waking up just before sunrise, Addison was a little confused at first when she felt the heavy weight of someone in her arms. As memories of the previous night comes to mind, Addison can't help but smile as her eyes flutter open to waves of golden honey that smelt of lavender and vanilla. Shifting a little, Addison looked down at the slumbering woman in her arms. She is still convinced it's all a dream so she reaches under the covers and let's her hand rest upon Meredith's back, feeling the rise and fall of Meredith's breathes makes it all real. Absentmindedly, her hand starts to run up and down Meredith's back.

Addison takes a moment to admire the beauty in her arms. Lowering her head, Addison placed kisses on Meredith's freckle bare shoulder. And she knows it won't be long for her to fall in love with the blond when Meredith sighs contently and snuggles closer to her. Stretching over her friend, soon-to-be-girlfriend, or whatever Meredith is to her now, Addison got a good look at the time. It was 7:03 in the morning. The girls will be up soon and she didn't want them to find her in Meredith's bed; not before she and Meredith spoke about the new nature of their relationship. Of course the girls had found her in Meredith's bed, sleeping in the same bed as Meredith, but never had they found them cuddling. With that decision made, Addison decided she'll get up, take a quick shower and run to Starbucks for pastries, coffee and hot chocolate or juice for the girls.

Addison leaned in to press a soft kiss to Meredith's lips. "Wake up, love," Addison whispered softly into Meredith's ear.

"Don't wanna," Meredith whines, grabbing the nearest pillow and covering her head with it.

"Mere." Addison chuckled at Meredith's childish antics. "I know you're not a morning person but I need for you to open your eyes, or even one eye, so I can speak to you. After, you can go to sleep."

Her request is answered when Meredith lifts one corner of the pillow, one eye opened. Addison laughs.

"Thank you. It's seven-ten and the girls will be up about seven-forty to seven-fifty. I'm going to take a shower and run to starbucks for breakfast. Okay?"

Meredith barely nodded her head before her eyes shut. Addison leaned over, pressed a kiss to Meredith's cheek, removed herself from the warm cocoon that was Meredith's bed and made her way into the adjourning bathroom.

* * *

><p>Addison walked into the kitchen from the backdoor and found all three of her girls sitting around the table. Ally and Ella were dressed for school, backpack and lunches on the table and both were both reading and laughing at the comic strips from the newspaper, and her Meredith was sitting there reading the morning paper headline news in her nightwear, looking relaxed and content.<p>

"Morning, my girls," Addison greeted, cheerily and smilingly.

As she expected Ella and Ally came barreling towards her hugs and kisses were delivered, bags and drink carriers were out of her hands before she could blink.

Meredith's wondrous laugh caught Addison's attention. Meredith sauntered over to where Addison was standing and pulled the redhead into her arms. She breathed in her lavender and vanilla shampoo, her wild citrus body wash and something that was only Addison.

"You're looking very comfortable in my clothes, Dr. Montgomery," Meredith flirted teasingly.

Addison lifted the collar of Meredith's polo shirt, inhaling Meredith's scent that lingered on it. "It smells like you."

Meredith blushed. Neither women noticed the little blue eyes girls exchanging satisfied and curious looks.

Addison licked her lips, she could feel the heat of her face and the tip of her ear burning. "I bought you your caramel macchiato with two extra shots with a butter croissant and strawberry, blueberry parfait."

"Thank you." Meredith kissed Addison cheek in appreciation. "What did you get yourself?" Meredith asked over her shoulder as she moved to the table where the girls were happily drinking their hot chocolate and eating their mini chocolate doughnuts.

"My usual; Americano with two extra shots, apple bran muffin and strawberry, blueberry parfait."

Meredith nodded, handed Addison her order and took a seat next to Ally. Wordlessly, as she sipped on her drink, she handed Addison the paper, knowing Addison would want to read the morning news.

Thirty minutes later, Addison and Meredith were dropping the girls off at eight-forty. On the way back Meredith noticed the tension had thicken in the air. Deciding to be the brave one for once, she reached over the console and grasped Addison's closest hand in hers, giving it a swift kiss on the back. She smiled smugly when she heard Addison's gasp. The rest of the car ride was rode in silence as both women were lost in their thoughts.

* * *

><p>"I would ask if you want a glass of wine, but seeing as it's only nine in the morning and we have to drive later, I think it would be best if we didn't," Meredith said, walking into the kitchen. She needed something to do. Her earlier bravery in the car had suddenly disappeared. "Would you like water, juice…milk? What about food?" Meredith moved to the pantry but a voice stopped her.<p>

"Meredith, just, just stop. Okay? I'm not hungry or thirsty." Addison took a deep breath, quelling her frustration and nervousness. "And if I was, I know where everything is. What I would really like is to sit on the couch and talk about these new developments in our relationship. Cause I gotta tell ya, I'm nervous. Horribly nervous. And I all just want to tell you is that I - I like you, romantically. Do - do you, maybe, feel the same way?" Addison asked nervously. She wasn't going to say more until Meredith gave her something to work with.

"I've had feelings for you for awhile. I admit I was, at first, scared and denied my feelings for you." Meredith moved to sit on one of the kitchen stools. "You don't understand how scared I was. It wasn't even because you were a woman, I got over that pretty quickly. What made me scared and…guilty was Derek. I've never felt this way before, not even with Derek," Meredith admitted on a whisper. "Do you know how frightening that is for me? It terrified me. I know I was in love with Derek and I was happy with him but, with you, I feel this completeness and solidness that I never felt with Derek. I was suppose to feel that way about Derek, when he was alive, but I didn't. And that made me feel guilty."

"You don't feel that way now, do you?"

"No, and I haven't for awhile. I've said goodbye and decided to move on long ago. So once I was done sorting through my guilty thoughts, I was scared of saying something and you not feeling the same way. I don't want to ruin what we have."

"I don't either but I don't want to look back five years from now wondering 'what if'. We might not last and we might be building something great, epic together. We won't, however, know unless we take that risk. I'm willing, if you are. We just got to take it one day at a time."

Meredith thought about it. She couldn't go on that way either. She couldn't be friends with Addison and years from now, when Addison might be married and had built a life with someone else, wondered what might have happened if they took that leap. If something happened to them at least she could say she tried and, just like Derek, not regret every minute. Addison was worth it.

"Okay," Meredith giggled. "Let's take that jump." Meredith stood from the stool, pulling Addison towards her and sealing it with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Camping with the wifey is always wonderful. And since I couldn't bring my iPad or laptop, I brought a pen and notebook, writing when I could. I was surprised when I finished this chapter and have some on the next written, so look out for that one soon.<strong>


	15. A Love is Born

Author: PeppermintPatty09

Title: What Makes a Family

Rating: T

Fandom: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice

Pairings/Characters: Addison/Meredith, Violet/Charlotte, Arizona/Callie, Naomi/Sam, Izzy/Dell, Alex/Lexie and George/April. Past mentions of: Meredith/Derek and Addison/Mark

Genre: Romance and Family

Summary: A/U; Single moms Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey start a friendship through their young daughters, which develops into more. This is pretty much a fluffy, romantic, family centric story with slight angst and drama.

Disclaimer: The characters of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice are proudly owned by Shonda Rhimes, production company ShondaLand, and broadcast station ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. Alyssa Harper Grey and Ella Rose Forbes Montgomery are my own.

Authors Note: If the idea of two women or men loving each other and are in a romantic relationship is against your views, please look elsewhere. All mistakes are my own.

**Chapter Fifteen**

A Love Is Born

The next couple of days after confessing their feelings for each other were filled with comfortable and routine moments together and with the girls. They had both agreed to go slow, and not tell Ally or Ella until later in their relationship when it became more serious. It would be fruitless if it didn't work out between them. They had also agreed that if anything happened between them, they would try to remain friends for the girls and never take the girls away from each other. But both women agreed to give it an honest chance and so far it's been perfect.

"Ya know," Meredith said, fiddling with the button on Addison's peach colored silk pajama top. "I haven't taken you on a date, yet. And the girls are gone until Sunday afternoon when mom and dad drop them off."

They were laying lazily in bed, talking about anything and nothing. Meredith was draped across Addison, snuggling up to beautiful redhead, with Addison's arm wrapped around her, holding Meredith close to her. It was Saturday, three days since they confessed their feelings for one another. The girls were out having a Grandma and Granddaughter day. Ella had started calling Susan grandma the day of Ally's party, and Susan had taken the job of spoiling her just like her other grandbabies beautifully. Addison was incredibly touched at Susan's acceptance of Ella, considering Ella doesn't really have grandparents. She could count on one hand the number of times Ella had saw her parents.

"Who said it has to be you. Why can't it be me taking you out on a date?" Addison asked, teasingly. She rolled Meredith over, covering Meredith with her body.

Meredith wrapped her arms around Addison's shoulder. "Since I mentioned it first, it should be me taking you out." Meredith stretched up and kissed Addison's exposed collarbone, sucking on it lightly. Meredith grinned when Addison let out a drawn out moan from her lips. "We can get some sushi, watch those romantic movies you like and then I'll take you out for ice cream and walk in the park."

"Meredith, as much as I appreciate it, you don't have to go through that trouble. I know how you feel about anything that has to do with anything romantic and girly."

"Shut up, and let me do this for you. I want to take you out, okay. Yes, I'm not big on the romantic restaurant and moonlight walks, but I would do it for you. I want you happy, Addison. And I know for a fact you like stuff like that."

To show her appreciation, Addison leaned down and delivered a sweet, loving kiss upon Meredith's lips. "Thank you."

"Good. I'm glad you finally see it my way."

Addison went to speak but was cut off by Meredith's lips on her. And that's how they spent the day. Kissing, caressing and talking, letting their love evolve and be born.

* * *

><p>"So, we have two orders shrimp and vegetable tempura, four orders spicy tuna and scallop rolls, two orders eel rolls, four orders of California rolls - two without tobiko, two more orders of shrimp nigiri rolls, and steamed vegetables," Meredith listened off as she pulled out each container that held their dinner. Her mouth was already drooling at the prospect of eating the delicious.<p>

"And don't forget the sake," Addison added, sliding up next to Meredith on the couch. "This all looks really, really good." Addison grabbed the container of wasabi, adding a little soy sauce before mixing it altogether with her chop sticks.

Meredith dipped a piece her eel roll into the wasabi and soy sauce mixture. "Have you decided on what movie you want to watch?" she asked after swallowing.

Addison nodded. She chewed her mouth full of California roll before answering, " It's a toss up between _The Kids Are All Right _and _He's Just Not That Into You_."

Meredith thought about it. "We could always watch one now, and then watch the other when we come back with our ice cream."

"All right, let's watch _He's Just Not That Into You_,"

Meredith went over and put the Blu Ray disc into the player, starting it. For the next two hours Addison and Meredith ate and watched the move - that Meredith surprising liked. It wasn't overly romantic and had it's funny parts. It was a movie she could watch again. Especially if it meant she could cuddle up to Addison like this. Meredith smiled down at the said woman that was little spoon. It was a weird position for them, considering that Addison was taller than the two, but Meredith loved holding Addison.

* * *

><p>"Here, try this," Meredith told Addison holding up her homemade waffle cone with a scoop of Honey Lavender ice cream from <em>Molly Moon's Homemade Ice Cream<em>.

Addison reached over, taking a healthy lick, scooping some up with her tongue. "Mmm…that is good. Kinda makes me jealous that I got Salted Caramel."

Meredith laughed. They were outside of Molly Moon's Homemade Ice Cream shop, eating their sweet, creamy treat in the cold November night. They had to wait in line for an hour to get their ice cream, but it was worth the wait. As she took the finally bite of her waffle cone, Meredith felt a chill sweep through her body and she stepped closer to Addison, snuggling into Addison's Burberry trench coat. She sighed contently when the warmth and scent of Addison enveloped her. Addison took one more one more bite of her waffle cone before she wrapped her arms fully around Meredith.

Addison looked at the time, seeing it was close to eleven at night. "Come on, let's head home. It's starting to rain." Addison looked up at the sky. She could see the light drizzle of rain being illuminated by the moonlight.

Meredith didn't move but Addison could feel her body vibrate with chuckles. "It's Seattle; it's always raining." Meredith sighed, tightening her hold. "You feel good. So warm. Soft. You also smell so good."

Addison ducked her head, bathing her face into perfumed hair. As she breathed in Meredith's scent, she felt her felt her heart expand and tighten. She suddenly had this overwhelming urge to tell Meredith that she loved her - was in love with her. But she couldn't. Not yet, anyway. So instead she steered them towards her car, promising Meredith on the way there that they could cuddle in bed with the fireplace going and their last movie. Meredith seemed to have perked up at the idea, and started to pull Addison to the car.

* * *

><p>They had arrived home thirty minutes later, and immediately went to the kitchen where they started on making hot chocolate to warm up the chill that had seeped into the bones. As the milk was warming, they went and changed into their nightwear and set up the movie. While Meredith got the bed ready for them, Addison went back downstairs to make their hot chocolate. On the way back into Meredith's room, Addison turned off the lights and double check the doors.<p>

When she made it to the room, she found Meredith already in bed, resting against the headboard, talking softly into the phone. Addison set the warm mugs onto the nightstand, chastely kissed Meredith and then got into bed herself.

"So they had a good time?...I'm glad…I hope you didn't spoil them too much, mom…Just because you're their grandma doesn't mean you can get them whatever you want…" Meredith wrapped her arm around Addison. Addison smiled shyly at Meredith, snuggling close. "Well…I'm surprised they were able to go to sleep with all the sugar you fed them…Okay. Love you too, mom. Tell daddy I love him…All right, see you tomorrow afternoon…Night, mom."

"The girls have a nice time with Susan?" Addison question. She leant over Meredith's body to grab her mug.

"Yeah." Meredith grabbed her own mug. She laughed. "They started their day with a lunch of pizza, breadsticks and soda." Meredith rolled her eyes. She didn't like the girls to have too much soda but her mom didn't have any of it. Saying that she's been drinking the stuff since she was a kid and was still around, with all her teeth and at perfect health. "After lunch they head over to the Bug Safari; where the spent about an hour there. After looking at bugs and such, they went to the Aquarium for Ella and finally ended their kids day at Gamework. After that they had dinner of burger, fries, and shakes. Tomorrow she's taking them shopping."

Addison laughed. "Sounds like they had a great time." Addison expression that was once pure joy turned somber. "You don't know what this mean to me, and Ella that your mom treats her so well. Spoiling her like a grandma suppose to. My mom's not really the grandma type."

Meredith kissed Addison's forehead. "It's no problem for my mom. She loves Ella. She doesn't do it because she feels bad, she does it because she loves Ella. I love Ella. I would do anything for that kid."

Addison reached up, kissing Meredith soundly, clutching tightly at her waist. "I know," She breathed. "I feel the same way about Ally."

"Good," Meredith nodded. She put their mugs back on her night table and reached for the remote to start the movie. It was about twenty minutes into the film, when the son and his mom's are discussing sex and gay porn, Addison opened her mouth to speak.

"Can I ask you something?"

Meredith peered at Addison. "Of course. You know you can ask me anything?"

"Why do you call Susan "mom" and not your actual mom, Ellis Grey?"

Meredith sighed. She muted the television. "My dad and Ellis divorced when I was four, and they went to court over me. From what my dad told me it was long and gruesome, but back then no matter how unfit the mother was to her children, they were rewarded to her. Especially in my case where I was a little girl. As you know Ellis won. For two years I was shuttled back and forth. By this time Ellis' career was starting to take off, she was making a name for herself and spending less and less time because of that. I remember one time I didn't see her for almost two weeks."

Addison kissed Meredith's head, giving her girlfriend comfort. She had a feeling this wasn't going to be one happy story but sad and extremely hard for the blonde.

"Until one day, she forgot to pick me up from school," Meredith continued her tale. "I was there for two hours before anyone noticed. They tried to get a hold of my mom - no such luck. Finally, they called my dad from work. He had to cancel two classes but he didn't care, I needed him. Within fifteen minutes my daddy arrived, and Ellis' showed up not long after that. The next day my dad took Ellis' to court; this time he won full custody. I never saw Ellis again until I was twenty-five."

Meredith smiled sadly. "When I was nine my dad introduced me to Susan. She came into my life and turned my life upside down, I'll tell you," Meredith and Addison laughed. "She was everything I wanted in a mom. She was kind, caring, loving, strict when needed to be and never treated me like a nuisance or mistake like Ellis did at times. She loved me like I was her own. It wasn't long before I started calling her mommy. I was her daughter and she was my mom. I'm very grateful for her."

"Anyways," Meredith shifted a little to seek more of Addison's warmth. "When I was twenty-five in my third year at Medical school and living with some roommates, she showed up out of the blue wanting to talk to me - I agreed. To this day I don't know why I did it. I don't regret, or anything, but I just greeted her with open arms. Maybe it's because I forgiven her and I had the family I always wanted. For five years we built up our relationship. At thirty, she was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. I was devastated. Though I didn't think of her as a mother, I did love and care for her as a close friend. We were just starting to build our relationship, and getting to where we were close like mom and daughter. It was hard. The battle was long and hard. I had to admit her into a nursing home, and was there until she showed up at Presbyterian because she had a cardiac episode. We talked a night, closure, you know. The night she died, she whispered she was proud of me and loved me. Ally is actually named after Ellis'. Her awards anyways," Meredith laughed. "Ellis was proud of her awards."

Addison kissed Meredith. "I'm glad you were able to have that time with your mom. She ever meet Ally?"

"Yeah," Meredith grinned. "She held her and looked into Ally's eyes and said to her, 'You, Alyssa Harper Grey, are going to do wonders. You are extraordinary.' I haven't even thought of Ally's middle name at the time. We had just agreed on Alyssa. Derek liked it and I did, too. So we named her Alyssa Harper Grey. Ellis died six months later."

Seeing the tears fall from Meredith stormy blue eyes, Addison pulled Meredith into her arms. She rubbed soothing circles on her girlfriend's back until she heard Meredith's breath even out and soft breaths were tickling her neck.

"I love you, Meredith Grey," Addison whispered to the sleeping blonde before sleep claimed her, too.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late, late update. School started for me again, and it's been hectic to say the least. I had to drop two classes because the darn school made a mistake, putting me in a very below average math class. I guess that's college for ya. But now since I'm all settled and ahead of my work, I'll be able to take time to write more. Good stuff coming soon. Also, thanks for the reviews. They're very kind. Love them all.**


	16. You, my love

Author: PeppermintPatty09

Title: What Makes a Family

Rating: T

Fandom: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice

Pairings/Characters: Addison/Meredith, Violet/Charlotte, Arizona/Callie, Naomi/Sam, Izzy/Dell, Alex/Lexie and George/April. Past mentions of: Meredith/Derek and Addison/Mark

Genre: Romance and Family

Summary: A/U; Single moms Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey start a friendship through their young daughters, which develops into more. This is pretty much a fluffy, romantic, family centric story with slight angst and drama.

Disclaimer: The characters of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice are proudly owned by Shonda Rhimes, production company ShondaLand, and broadcast station ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. Alyssa Harper Grey and Ella Rose Forbes Montgomery are my own.

Authors Note: If the idea of two women or men loving each other and are in a romantic relationship is against your views, please look elsewhere. All mistakes are my own.

Someone sent me a lovely PM asking about the timeline. The girls started school the first Monday in September, 2012. Now it's November, 2012. Hope this helps.

**Chapter Fifteen**

You, my love

It was the Tuesday before Thanksgiving when Meredith brought it up. It's been something weighing on her mind for awhile, but has been too scared to ask, or too scared to think it might be too soon in their relationship for such occasion, and may be moving too fast for Addison.

"What are your plans for Thanksgiving?" she asked, twirling a lock of Addison's hair around her finger. They were in Addison's office, sitting on her beige couch, talking and spending their free time together. Ella and Ally were at school. It was their last day school, and then they would have one week of winter vacation before returning back.

"Usually Ella and I go to Nay's, but Nay made plans to spend Thanksgiving with her family. I'll probably make Ella and I something small and easy, go out for a special breakfast at a restaurant and watch the Macy's parade."

"What?!" Meredith exclaimed, sitting up abruptly, jerking a startling Addison up. "You guys can't do that. Thanksgiving is meant to be spent surrounded by family and love and food. That's it! You and Ella are coming with me, over to my mom's house."

"No, we can possibly do that," Addison shook her head. "I don't want to impose. That's your family, and you should spend time with them."

"But that's just it. They're my family. You and Ella are my family, too. I want to spend our first holiday together. Alex, Cristina and George are coming. There's always plenty of food. My mom wakes up at like five and starts cooking her feast that could probably feed some small village in Africa." Addison looked at Meredith with disbelief. "I'm serious. Since I could remember we always have these huge Thanksgiving dinners, with three turkey's, hams, and all these sides. It's crazy."

"Mer," Addison tried to interrupt, sensing that Meredith was going to go into one of her rambles. It was cute and ridiculously adorable, except when she wants to speak, then it's irritating.

"Or, or we could, you know, have something just you, me and the girls. It's just-"

Her rambling was cut off by a pair of lips bring pressed against hers. Soft lips delivered a firm and tender and sweet kiss upon her lips. Meredith soon found herself relaxing and melting into Addison's kiss. Her hands found her way tangled in Addison's golden-red locks, pulling Addison closer until Addison was practically on her lap.

Addison broke the kiss and leaned against Meredith, breathing hard. "We'll go."

"Oh." Meredith smiled goofily. "Good."

Meredith went to lean in for another kiss when Addison's pager went off. Addison grabbed it from the waist band of her grey slacks.

"911. Listen, I really need to go. It's the hospital. I'll call you later." Addison gave Meredith a chaste kiss then made her way out the door.

"Uh…goodbye," Meredith said weakly that turned into an annoyed sigh when her beeper went off. Seeing that she too go an 911 pager, she rushed over to Seattle Grace.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Lee, what do we got?" Meredith asked sharply at one of her interns. She looked over the prone woman on the gurney, checking her pupils.<p>

"30 years old woman…named Amanda Crane…while she was talking to her classroom she started having a seizure...BP is 90 over 55...during her seizure her head struck the side of the desk…has not regained consciousness. Her husband also mentioned she's been experiencing memory loss and slurred speech for the last couple of weeks."

"Order an MRI and CT scan, STAT!" Meredith yelled.

Meredith sighed. She could already feel it was going to be a day and night. Pulling her phone out she called her mom and asked her to pick up Ally and keep her for the night. She was on-call the whole week. After getting off the phone she decided to need an afternoon boost of caffeine. Just as she was about to step into the elevator, she heard someone call her name. Turning, she found Addison walking briskly towards her.

"Hey," Meredith greeted, tiredly. "911, okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, mother and baby are doing fine. What are you doing here?" Addison in returned asked, following Meredith into the elevator.

"Got called in. Woman came in after having a seizure in front of her class, met the corner of her desk falling down. I already have a feeling that the rest of the day is going to be busy."

"Oh, me too. Hate the holiday seasons. It seems like the worst and most bizarre cases come in. I'm actually on my way up to get some coffee. Join me?" Addison leaned into Meredith wrapping her arms around the blond attending waist.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Meredith held up the films from Mrs. Crane's MRI and CT scan. Nodding as she study. " And you already did a biopsy, it came back benign?" Meredith asked. "Book an O.R. I'm going to go out and speak to Mr. Crane about his wife."<p>

Meredith left the room. She made her way out to the waiting room and found a pacing and concerned Mr. Crane.

"Mr. Crane."

Mr. Crane stopped her pacing and walked over to Meredith. "Is my wife okay?"

"You're wife is going to be fine. Her MRI and CT and biopsy scan found a benign tumor. It's called meningioma. They're fairly easy to remove and some don't even have problems with them. I booked an O.R. and will removing the tumor. In about two hours I'll have someone check on-"

"Dr. Grey!" a voice shouted urgently. "May I have a word?" Dr. Lee, Meredith's intern asked.

"Excuse me, Mr. Crane."

Meredith walked over to her hysterical intern. "What?!"

"Mrs. Crane blood work came back. She has high levels of hCG in her blood. Levels of 26 thousand range. She's pregnant."

Meredith sighed. "It's obvious her husband didn't know. She's - what - around 12 weeks pregnant, a little more."

"Yes, but that's just it. We did an ultrasound to check the fetus, and couldn't find anything in the uterus. Upon further inspection we found the fetus…in the fallopian tubes. Mrs. Crane has an ectopic pregnancy."

"Shit! Page Dr. Montgomery. I'll talk to the husband." Yup, it was going to be a long day, Meredith thought.

* * *

><p>Meredith and Addison stood side by side scrubbing their hands. The room was full of melancholy, defeat and death. During Addison operation of removing the unviable fetus from Mrs. Crane, the young woman started to have a seizure on her table. Meredith was called in and together they work to save Mrs. Crane until she coded on the table.<p>

Addison reached for the paper towels. "Listen, I know your mom wants to keep Ella tomorrow but I want her with me. Is that okay?" Addison asked hesitantly. It was during these times where she just need to be around Ella, to hold her closer and breath in her child's scent. She would shed a few tears and thank whatever deity that she has her baby girl.

"Yeah, um, I think I'm going to follow you there. I want Ally, too. Do you want-"

"Yes!" Addison almost shouted. She knew what Meredith was about to say. Just as much as she needed to be around Ella, she needed to be around Meredith and Ally too. Looking at the clock she noticed she still had five more hours until they completed she 14 hour shift.

"Kiss me," Meredith breathed desperately.

Addison stepped closer to Meredith, cupping her girlfriend's face. Unconsciously, Meredith licked her lips in anticipation. Her breathing has become labored, her heart was racing and lips were tingling. She was still amazed at the affect Addison had on her; how her body, heart and mind seem to respond to her.

Very slow, oh so slow, Addison lowered her mouth to Meredith's. Addison brushed her lips against Meredith's once, twice and then she finally gave in and gave Meredith what she and her wanted. A few seconds later, she added a little pressure. Addison's body hums when Meredith lets out a tiny whimpers/whines. Cupping the back of Meredith's head, Addison parted her lips slightly.

"God," Addison's whimpers against Meredith lips. She doesn't think she would ever get tired of kissing Meredith, feeling Meredith's body respond to her.

Unable to take it anymore, Addison lets the tip of her tongue trace Meredith's upper lip, and closed her mouth over it, gently suckling on it. Her body starts to throb and heat begins to throb and pool at her center when Meredith starts sucking on her own bottom lip, tightening her hold around Addison waist.

With their eyes closed, they block out the world. They kiss each other hard, in sweet caresses, passionately and deeply.

"Addison," Meredith whines against Addison's lips. As much as she wanted to continue to Addison, to get lost in Addison, they can't. Not now, not here, and that's why she slowly begins to end their kiss with soft pecks, swipes of thumbs against swollen, pulsing lips, cheeks, jaws, collarbones and necks.

"Fuuuuuu," Addison breaths out once they finished their exploration.

"Yeah," Meredith said in a deep, raspy, hoarse voice. If anyone knew her, they would know her voice was thick with arousal, want, desire and love. "That was…"Meredith trails of, breathing hard. "God, I don't even have words."

Addison kisses Meredith on the forehead. "Let's go pick up our girls."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, after their shift, picking up the girls and driving to Meredith's house, they were all bundled in Meredith's California king bed. Ally and Ella were asleep in the middle, breathing evenly and dreaming of superhero's, unicorns and perfection, and Addison and Meredith were on each side with their hand intertwined in the middle of the girls.<p>

Addison was facing the television set, watching some late night cooking show on the Food Network, and Meredith, Meredith was just watching the redhead and thinking. She thought about Amanda Crane, Mr. Crane, death and life. Being a doctor she has learned not to let cases rule your emotions, you needed to be strong for your patients. She had also learned being a doctor that life was too short and no one is guaranteed anything. Mrs. Crane was the perfect example. It just reminded Meredith that she couldn't take for granted her little girls, Addison, her friends and family. That everyday she should show them her appreciation, gratefulness, care and love. And with that thought she knew what she had to do. It may be too soon for others but she couldn't take the chance of Addison not knowing that she loved her.

"Addison," whispered Meredith softly.

Addison turned towards Meredith upon hearing her name. When she turned, she had to rear back a little at the intensity of Meredith's look. She looked…determined and lighter.

"I love you," she heard Meredith say to her. Her breath hitched at the three words; eight letter, forming the perfect sentence. "I'm in love with you." Meredith licked her lips nervously. "I have never felt this way before," she softly confessed, feeling a tinge of guilt for her feelings not being as strong for Derek. "I know it's too soon, but I can't wait any longer. I don't want to regret it, and have something happen and you not know how I feel about you. 'Cause God, Addison, I love you so damn much," Meredith chocked out.

Addison freed her hand form Meredith's grasp. She had to take this chance, too. She couldn't let it pass her by. Wiping the stray tear that was journeying down Meredith's cheek, she cupped Meredith's cheek.

"I love you, too, Meredith Grey. So much. I feel the exacted same way. I've wanted to say those words to you for so long, but I feared it was too soon, so I waited. But I don't want to wait anymore. I'm so in love with you, Meredith. More than you know."

Meredith stretched over and kissed Addison fully, gently and passionately. She poured all her love, longing, desire and want into that kiss. She reluctantly broke the kiss when she felt Ally stirring beside her.

"I'm glad I found you," Meredith stated, pulling back. "I can't wait to start a life with you."

"I can't either, baby," Addison replied back.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: It looks like this will end at about twenty chapters. The Amanda Crane story is actually true, I just changed the name. I actually don't know her name, she was a patient of my aunt and this was her case one night.

Did anyone else think Private and Grey's was a let down. I'm seriously considering quitting Private. I can't believe Addison chose Jake. Asshole. When Addison was talking about her pain in her stomach, I swear I was yelling at the tv that it was guilt and she check Jake's phone too much because she's looking for a way out. Char and Cooper…damn! That's all I have to say. And I'm sorry but I've never been a fan of Cooper. I dislike him more than Jake. Sad but true.

As for Grey's. It took me three tries to get through it, I kept falling asleep. The dragged out Mark's death and Arizona's where about Is it me, or did Ellen get fucking hotter. She's one hot medusa. Kinda gives me some stories ideas. Plot bunnies were at work every time she had screen time. As for the new interns, I feel nothing for them. They're just boring to me. All of them.

All right, since I'm done ranting. You may do as you wish. Next chapter out as soon as possible, and it's Thanksgiving time.


	17. You've got the Love

Author: PeppermintPatty09

Title: What Makes a Family

Rating: T

Fandom: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice

Pairings/Characters: Addison/Meredith, Violet/Charlotte, Arizona/Callie, Naomi/Sam, Izzy/Dell, Alex/Lexie and George/April. Past mentions of: Meredith/Derek and Addison/Mark

Genre: Romance and Family

Summary: A/U; Single moms Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey start a friendship through their young daughters, which develops into more. This is pretty much a fluffy, romantic, family centric story with slight angst and drama.

Disclaimer: The characters of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice are proudly owned by Shonda Rhimes, production company ShondaLand, and broadcast station ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. Alyssa Harper Grey and Ella Rose Forbes Montgomery are my own.

Authors Note: If the idea of two women or men loving each other and are in a romantic relationship is against your views, please look elsewhere. All mistakes are my own.

**Chapter Seventeen**

You've got the Love

Addison checked her appearance for the umpteenth time with the Meredith's car visor. She reached into her purse and pulled out her Rose Crush lip gloss by Tom Ford.

"Do I look okay?" Addison asked Meredith, again. "I know you said it was casual; I just don't want to be underdressed or overdressed."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Addison," Meredith reached over the console and grasped Addison's nearest hand, entwining their fingers. "You look beauty, babe. Gorgeous. Stunning. Perfect. You don't need to worry, at all. My family loves you. As for your appearance, it's perfect. There really is no dress code. We're a very easy going, laid back family. Lexie, my sister, one year wore sweats and her Harvard sweatshirt. She said it was her winter break, and she was going to relax. One year Derek and I both wore our scrubs. There is no dress code. You could have worn a used trash bag, and you'll still be perfect. So don't worry."

"I know," Addison sighed. She took a quick glance at the backseat and found the girls engrossed in the movie The Avengers. "I just feel like if your mom likes me, approves of me, maybe when we tell her, or you, about our relationship, she'll accept us. Give us her blessing, or something."

"I may not know about being in a, ya know, homosexual, same-sexed relationship, but I can almost guarantee that your clothes and if she likes you now will change her opinion of the thought of us together. She may like you now but when I tell her about us, I don't know." Meredith turned on her parent's house street. "Just know whatever happens, I love you."

Addison smiled. She would never tire of hearing Meredith say those words to her. "I love you, too."

Meredith pulled into her parent's driveway, placed the car in park and shut off the engine. "Let's get this show on the road"

* * *

><p>When the Grey- Montgomery walked into Meredith's parents' house, they were assaulted with the scents of that came with Thanksgiving. Pumpkin, cinnamon, nutmeg, sage and garlic all mingled together making the most appetizing scent. Meredith walked in first followed by the girls and then Addison. Hugs, Happy Thanksgiving wishes, and kissed were passed around.<p>

Meredith shook her head at her father, brother-in-law, Alex, George, uncle and cousin as they plopped their ass in front in the 90in plasma screen with surround sound and HD, watching the football game between the Houston Texans and Detroit Lions that had started an hour and a half ago. The Texans were up by three and it was going on halftime soon. Ally and Ella went upstairs to the loft area where the playroom was at. Meredith grabbed Addison's hand and joined her mom, aunt, cousin-in-law and sisters in the kitchen.

"The guy with the oxford shirt and blond hair is my Uncle Elliot and the other that was a younger version of him was my cousin, Joseph, but we call him Joe," Meredith said as they walked into the kitchen.

Her mom was bent over the stove, checking the turkeys and hams. Her aunt was peeling potatoes for the mash potatoes and her sisters were gushing over her cousin growing stomach.

"The woman over there, peeling potatoes is my aunt Lynn and this woman here," Meredith pointed the young woman that was about in her late twenties, early thirties with dark brown hair and striking hazel eyes, "is Rebecca, Joe's wife. Guys, this is Addison. Her mini-me is upstairs with Ally, and her name is Ella. Addison is a very good friend of mine."

After introductions, Meredith and Addison were quickly put to work. They were in charge of the salad and rolls. All the women worked side by side, laughing over shared stories and drinking glasses of wine. Meredith had switched shifts with a doctor who didn't have any plans, and was on-call for Christmas Eve instead. In between, one the guys would come in a gather a couple of beer bottles and some appetizers that were set out and the girls would come in for drinks and food, too. About an hour after their arrival, Cristina showed up as did some of her parent's friends.

"What did you guys do this morning? Did you guys happen to catch the Macy's Parade?" Lynn asked her niece. They were working side by side, cutting up vegetables that were needed.

Meredith took a quick glance at her girlfriend. Addison and her mom was laughing over a shared joke and passing a bottle of wine to each other to refill their glass. It filled her heart to know that Addison and Ella got along great with her family.

"Addison made us this Thanksgiving breakfast of banana nut French toast, scrambled eggs and vegan sausages – that were surprisingly good for the girls, and made me and her feta cheese, spinach, mushroom and tomato omelet. We ate and watch the parade. Then we got ready, and headed here. It was a nice morning with my family," Meredith smiled as she remembered waking up in Addison's arms, sharing lazy, languid kisses – not caring about morning breath, until Addison got up and made breakfast while she went back to sleep until two giggling monsters woke her up.

Yes, it was a lovely morning.

"That sounds nice." Lynn snuck a glance at Addison. "How long have you been friends with Addison?"

"Since September," Meredith answered her aunt. She had always loved her dad's sister. They had a close bond that never diminished throughout the years, but with that bond came the uncanniness and annoyance at how well her aunt can read her. When she was younger she would tell her aunt everything, ask advice and shared stories. "Ally wanted to have a playdate with Ella, and Addie and I made arrangements to meet up and get to know each other. We've been friends since then."

Lynn smirked, "And the dating, when did that come in?"

Meredith was suddenly grateful for being a surgeon and having steady hands, or else she would have cut her fingers long ago with her aunt's bluntness. Meredith cleared her throat. It was useless to hide the truth from her aunt; her aunt would know she was lying. "We've been dating since the beginning of November, I say. It's been pretty fast for us, but we're not worried about it. You've always told me if I were to fall in love with anyone, it should be my best friend. Addison is my best friend, and the woman I love." Meredith looked uncertainly at her aunt. She kept her eyes down at the cutting board, scared to see disappointment, or worse disgust in her aunt's eyes. "Is that okay? My loving a woman?"

"You know it is, Merry," Lynn said with a smile. "All I want for you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. And if Addison is the one to bring back that smile and laugh I've missed so much, then who am I to disapprove. Plus, she hot!" Lynn exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

* * *

><p>While Meredith and Lynn were catching up, Susan and Addison were doing a little bonding of their own. Addison was having a good time. Susan was the complete opposite of her mom. Susan was motherly, warm and caring, but also tough and unflinching when the time was needed. It just made her a little bit more envious of Meredith. Meredith, her love, had the family she always dreamt of.<p>

"You didn't have any plans with your family?" Susan question Addison, passing Addison the gravy bowl.

"Uh, no, I'm not really close with my family. I have the Coronal, my dad, Bizzy, my mom and Archer my brother. That's about it for my family. We were never really close. My brother is off traveling the world; dad is running around with different women and mom, well, she does what she wants to do. I was raised by nannies, cooks, and my housekeepers."

Susan shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry," Susan apologized. "But you don't need to worry about that anymore. You have a family here with us, and especially with Meredith. I don't know how to thank you, Addison. You've brought my Merry back. It's so nice to see her laugh and smile and live again."

"Susan, you don't…"Addison stuttered.

"But I do," Susan insisted. "You don't know how grateful I am. When Derek died, a little bit of Merry died with him, but since you came into her life, I see that spark is back. And it makes me so happy," Susan said thickly.

"I care about your daughter and granddaughter very much. They quickly turned into my whole world. I can't imagine my life without them, just as I can't with Ella," Addison said honestly.

Susan looked at Addison hesitantly. She sensed that there was an underlining meaning towards Addison's words. Being a mother she noticed everything in her children's life. She had noticed the changes in Meredith when Addison came into her daughter's life; she noticed the lingering looks, the subtle touches and shy glances. She talked to Thatcher about it one day, and the thing the agreed about was they would keep their mouth shut about it until Meredith came to them and they would support, love and give their blessing to Meredith.

"Good," Susan nodded. "I like you a lot, Addison. Just please, please don't hurt Meredith. I don't know if she'll recover from it. She had some many people hurt her in life; I fear the next would push her over the edge."

"Meredith is stronger than you think. She's the strongest person I know."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. But, well, you see…"Susan shook her head, swallowing thickly. "You're different."

Addison brows furrowed in confusion. She waited for Susan to elaborate but the older woman went back to preparing the mash potatoes.

* * *

><p>Addison stared in shock at the amount of food being displayed on the table in the family dining room. She had never seen so many types of foods before for Thanksgiving. Susan had literally planned a feast. She engrossed in admiration and thought, she jumped slightly when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, but relaxed when the comforting scent of lavender and vanilla engulfed her senses.<p>

"What are you doing in here?" Meredith asked. She handed Addison a glass of Merlot. "My mom was looking for you."

"Sorry," Addison apologized. She leaned back into Meredith embraced. She smiled gently when Meredith started swaying them to the soft, soulful and sweet voice of Etta James singing about Sunday's and love that was coming from the stereo in the kitchen. "I was just thinking about my family. Seeing you guys laugh, joke with each other and just enjoy each other made me think how different my family is to yours. I'm scared when you tell your mom and family, you're going to lose this."

"I have faith in my family. They love me." Meredith hugged Addison close to her. "Come on; let's go see if my mom needs help setting up. Lunch should be ready soon. Ally is already picking at the food."

Meredith and Addison shared a laugh at the expense of their little daughter.

That was another difference between their families. Meredith's family ate their Thanksgiving meal around lunch time, and would snack of the morsels throughout the day. Her family would have their Thanksgiving meal around dinner time and an hour later, she was out the door. She was glad she and Ella were so accepted in Meredith's family. With that thought, Addison followed Meredith back into the food-filled kitchen.

* * *

><p>Meredith passed the bowl of mash potatoes to Addison. They were all sitting around the table with Thatcher at the head, Susan at the other end. The kids were in the living room, eating and watching Megamind. Throughout the meal, Meredith kept a firm hand on Addison's thigh, rubbing soothing, tantalizing circles in the inside of Addison's thigh. Every so often Addison would shiver, and the delicious tingle would shoot straight to her center.<p>

For the next hour there was continual chatter, laughing, clinking of sliver wear and moans of pleasure at Susan delicious meal.

"Hey, Mer, I was just telling your mom how seemed lately," Cristina smirked at her joke.

Meredith tensed; Addison downed the rest of her wine, already reaching for the bottle for a forth glass.

Snickers of laughter from Alex, George and Lexie went around the table. Meredith glared at them, silently telling them to shut it, or get it. She knew she shouldn't have told them about her relationship with Addison until after she told her mom and dad. She had told Lexie the day after her date with Addison. She needed someone to gush about and to talk about, and since she told her sister everything she called Lexie into an on-call room and told her everything. Her sister was supportive, listened and swoon at the romantic parts. It was also that same day that found Cristina walking into the on-call room to sleep between surgeries; only to find her and Addison asleep together. With Cristina unable to keep a secret amongst their little group, by the end of the shift they all knew. It was also the night the Addison told her group of friends. They had been out to everyone in the course of two days, but Meredith's family, and maybe Addison's. And today she had told her aunt, or her aunt told her, but either way her favorite aunt knew about her relationship with Addison and gave her blessing. They had decided they would tell Meredith's family by the weekend, and still wait to tell the girls. They wanted to be more evolved in their relationship, talk about what they want to come out of it and the future ahead.

Meredith glared at her snickering friends. "It's nothing you need to worry about, mom. Not right now, at least." Meredith grabbed Addison's glass.

"No, no, what is it? I know something is going on," Susan urged. She was ready for Meredith to come and talk to her. Susan shot her husband a look, giving him an almost unnoted nod.

"I'll tell you, mom and dad, but not right now, okay? It's not really something to discuss during Thanksgiving."

Susan nodded, accepting that her daughter wasn't ready to talk about it to her, but understood that she would be told soon. The rest of the dinner past uneventful with the exception of Susan giving Meredith looks, Addison and Meredith sharing subtle looks and Meredith glaring at a still smirking Cristina.

* * *

><p>Meredith handed Addison a plate that held a slice of pumpkin pie with whip cream. It was going on six, and everyone was just about too stuff with food to move, or comatose. Meredith and Addison were enjoying their moment of silence together, alone. They were in the back deck, bundled up in their jacket, scarves and gloves. The night was crisp and cool and refreshing. Meredith revealed in it.<p>

"You have a good time?" Meredith took a bite of her peach cobbler and ice cream. She was worried Addison would fill suffocated with all her family and her parent's friends.

"I did," Addison nodded. She moaned in delight when nutmeg and cinnamon mingled together in her mouth. Addison cleared her throat. "I think your mom knows about us, or has some inkling."

"What?" Meredith turned facing more toward Addison on the patio chair. "What did she say?"

"I don't think it's too much of what she said, but what I alluded to. We were talking about you, and how much hurt you've dealt with in your life, and how much I cared about you and Ally. She then asked me not to hurt you." Addison swallowed nervously. She was unsure what Susan meant with she said she was different. Addison, herself, was too focused on it that most of the meal she blocked out. "She said I was different. That if I hurt you, you wouldn't make it. What did she mean?"

Meredith set her plate on the table. She wanted to give Addison her full attention when she answered Addison question. "You are different," Meredith agreed. "I think what she meant was that I feel more…complete, whole with you, like, you were meant for me. My soul mate, I guess. I loved Derek, I still do, but what I felt for him and for you, pales in comparison. You make me feel weightless but complete. You're my soul, my sun and my everything. If I ever lost you, I don't think I would make it. I'm not saying this to make you feel obligated to stay with me; I'm just saying it to make you understand. If something were to happen to you, I don't think I would survive. Sure I would go through life but I wouldn't enjoy it. It would be gray, baron, lifeless."

"Mer…" Addison wiped her eyes. No one had ever spoken more beautifully towards her. She had never felt so love, complete and more. Hearing Meredith speak about her like that, seeing the love shining in Meredith's cobalt eyes, she knew that her future lied with Meredith. She could picture a wedding, more children, growing old and watching grandchildren all with Meredith.

Unable to convey how much she loved Meredith, Addison stood from her stair and straddled Meredith. Meredith arms slipped around Addison waist. She loved the feel of Addison weight resting on her. Addison leaned in and kissed Meredith, at first the kiss was tentative both wanting to savor the moment that had surly changed their whole lives. But the kiss was quickly deepened, their love igniting in the kiss, desire pooling and centers weeping.

Meredith shivered under Addison touch. Addison's had brought her skin to life, singing its praises with every touch Addison inflicted. Her nerves were humming, and crying out for more, more of Addison, more of Addison's touch, more of everything.

Addison's hot, slick tongue caressed the nape of Meredith's neck, stroking the sensitive skin, leaving a trail of blazing passion fire. She smiled against Meredith's neck when she felt Meredith responded to her assault, moaning and whimpering in delight.

Meredith, wanting Addison to feel what she felt, tucked her face into Addison's neck. She nuzzled Addison's neck, sucking on Addison ear lobe, kissing behind Addison's ear. As Meredith nipped at the base of Addison's throat, her hands journeyed upward and settled on the sides of Addison's breast. She kneaded Addison's breast, feeling the heaviness of them. Her thumb swiped against the harden nub of Addison's nipple. Unable to take it anymore, Addison began to rock against Meredith, hoping to find relief in her arousal.

Sensing that they were about to cross the line to no return and make love out on her parent's deck, Meredith reluctantly pulled back.

"Addie," Meredith whimpered. "We have to stop, babe. When we finally cross that step, I don't want it to be on my parent's deck, where anyone can walk in on us. I want you all to myself."

Addison groaned in disappointment. She understood; however, that didn't stop her from wanting more of Meredith. Addison's head came to rest on Meredith's shoulder, letting her arousal wane, soaking up the feel of Meredith.

Meredith brushed her lips against Addison's head. "I love you."

"Mmm…I love you, too," Addison said slowly, her eyes slowly drooping. She was comfortable on her spot on Meredith. She could feel Meredith breath against her body and tickle of Meredith's small puff of breathes against her neck and her warmth. All her personally lullaby.

Unbeknownst to them a pair of blue eyes watch the exchange.


	18. Heated Conversations

Author: PeppermintPatty09

Title: What Makes a Family

Rating: T borderline M for naughty talks.

Fandom: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice

Pairings/Characters: Addison/Meredith, Violet/Charlotte, Arizona/Callie, Naomi/Sam, Izzy/Dell, Alex/Lexie and George/April. Past mentions of: Meredith/Derek and Addison/Mark

Genre: Romance and Family

Summary: A/U; Single moms Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey start a friendship through their young daughters, which develops into more. This is pretty much a fluffy, romantic, family centric story with slight angst and drama.

Disclaimer: The characters of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice are proudly owned by Shonda Rhimes, production company ShondaLand, and broadcast station ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. Alyssa Harper Grey and Ella Rose Forbes Montgomery are my own.

Authors Note: If the idea of two women or men loving each other and are in a romantic relationship is against your views, please look elsewhere. All mistakes are my own.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Heated Conversations

It's been three weeks since Thanksgiving, and Meredith as yet told her parents about her relationship with Addison. It wasn't that she didn't want to, because she really did, it was just that every time she could gather up the courage, dial her parent's number, she would somehow chicken out and all her bravo would somehow seep from her, and she was left feeling like a scared young child. She wasn't ashamed of her relationship with Addison; she was quite comfortable with it, actually. When they would go out together, on a date, or simply spending time together alone, she would hold Addison's hand, kiss her, and whisper sweet words to her love. Sure she was aware of other people staring at them with disgust and disapproval, but those people didn't mattered to her. No matter where she went, who she was with, there would be someone who didn't like her for something. It was just how the way things were. Her family, however, was a different story. She had got the approval by her sisters, aunt and friends, now she needed to tell her parents. Addison understood her hesitancy and offered her support and encouragement whenever she needed it, but behind the support and love, she could see sadness and disappointment. She never wanted to see that look from Addison again, and that was why she was standing in front of her parent's two-story, colonial style home, pacing and muttering to herself, mustering up any courage she can. She was sure her parents would love and support her, just had the rest of her family, but there was still that tiny bit of doubt that would creep in. But she knew whatever happened she would have Addison and her little girls to come home to.

Jutting her chin, head held high and shoulders pulled back, she marched her way up the nine stairs and three steps to her parent's front door. Just as she was about to knock on the door, the door opened, revealing her mom with a small smile.

"Why don't you go find a seat in the front room, I'll get your father and some drinks and snacks for us. I have a feeling, from the ten minutes you were out pacing in our front yard that you need to tell your father and I something," Susan said, patting Meredith hand affectionately.

Meredith nodded dumbly and followed her mom instructions. She had been sitting for a few seconds when her father came in, glasses hooked in his shirt and sleeves rolled up. She could tell that he had been working, probably correcting papers or writing up thesis for some research.

"Hiya, pumpkin," Thatcher greeted his daughter. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple before pulling back. "Your mom said you needed to talk to us?" Thatcher sat beside his daughter.

Meredith swallowed nervously. "About a few things, actually," Meredith answered in a shaky voice. "All are real important."

"Well, we're here for you," Susan said for both her husband and her. She sat the platter full of fruit, cheese and crackers. She rushed back in a grabbed the pitcher full of cool lemon tea and glasses. She poured them each a glass.

For the next hour or so, Meredith and her parents talk about everything but the brightly neon pink elephant in the room. Meredith wasn't really worried the time she had. Addison said she would pick up the girls from school and then take Ella to dance lessons and Ally to her hockey. While the girls were practicing for their hour and an half activity she would run to the store for groceries for dinner. After shopping she would pick up the girls and drive them over to Meredith's house, where she and the girls will be waiting with smiles, hugs and dinner. Meredith liked that plan. She liked having a family to come home to. Looking at the clock she saw that it was going on five. By now the girls was out of practice and on their way home, probably chatting Addison's ear away about playground drama, practice, school work that needed to be done, and what they wanted for Christmas.

Setting her empty glass on the table, Meredith cleared her throat. "I think it's time to talk about the real reason I'm here," Meredith stated, steeling herself. "First, I just want to point out that I'm still me. I haven't changed. I'm still your Meredith, and I love you. Second, I want to tell you have I never been happier. I'm the happiest I ever been."

Susan grabbed her husband hand for support. From the moment she heard Meredith's car pulling up and watched her daughter pace in her front yard, she knew what this trip was. And she was ready.

"And we just want you to know that whatever happens, whatever you tell us, we still love you," Thatcher said fervently. He hoped his words would calm his pumpkin.

Meredith felt the warmth of her father's words. "I'm in a relationship with…Addison," Meredith said slowly. "I'm in love with her. And she's in love with me. We're a family. Me, her and our girls."

Tears started to pool in Susan's blue iris. She could literally see the hundred pound weight being lifted from Meredith's shoulder. "We know," Susan whispered. "We've known for a while. We've known since after your date with Finn, and that Sunday you, Addison and the girls came for dinner. We could see a change in your relationship with Addison. We saw how you looked at each other, how comfortable and at ease you were together and we saw the love. That night we, your father and I talked, and we came to the agreement that whatever happened you have our support, our blessing and no matter what, you have our love."

A sob bubbled up from Meredith's chest, and before she knew it she was engulfed in a group hug from her mom and dad. When everyone's tears subsided, Meredith took several calming breathes and wiped her eyes with the tissue her dad had handed her.

"You have changed, Merry," Thatcher said. Meredith looked at her dad puzzled. "You were great before, but now you're better. You're the person that you've always dreamt to be but were too scared to show her. Addison brings her out. And for that I am eternally grateful to her."

"She is pretty great," Meredith chuckled.

"Have you told the girls?" Susan asked, nibbling on some grapes.

Meredith shook her head. "No, uh, we're telling them this weekend. That's another thing I need to talk to you about," Meredith started. "This Christmas, Addison and I want to spend it with the girls…in Aspen. We want to have our first family vacation and holiday, alone," Meredith said quietly. She hoped she didn't hurt her parent's feeling about them wanting to be alone. She had talked to Addison about it late one night, after a heavy make out session and the both agreed that they wanted to have their first holiday alone as a family.

"We completely understand. We can exchange gifts after or before you leave," Thatcher said. "When are you guys leaving?"

"The girl's last day of school before they have a two week vacation is the twenty-fourth, we plan on leaving that Saturday – the twenty-second. So in a week," Meredith laughed. She couldn't believe how fast time flew.

Susan sighed at the happiness that radiated from Meredith. That's all a parent ever wants for his or her child, and she was lucky that all three of her girls were happy.

"Well, how about you guys come over on the twentieth?" Susan suggested. "We have all your gifts, wrapped and ready."

"That sounds good. I'll tell Addison tonight. Speaking of Addison, she' probably worried sick; wondering where I am at." Meredith stood. She rolled her eyes, "She's making us this vegan dish for tonight. She says that we need to eat healthier."

Thatcher and Susan shared a laugh with Meredith as they walked Meredith to her car. Susan and Thatcher both took turns, hugging Meredith and giving her a kiss goodbye.

* * *

><p>Meredith walked into her house and was bombard with the smell of something delicious, something garlic and something wonderful. Hanging her damp coat on the coat rack and toeing of her shoes, Meredith made her way into the kitchen. She found Addison bent over the oven pulling out a baking pan.<p>

Meredith, with her sock cladded feet, stealthily, walked into the kitchen unnoticed. She waits until Addison places the hot pan on the stove before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. She's happy; truly happy. She has the love of a beautiful, sexy woman, she has two beautiful daughters, loving parents, and the best friends a person can ask for. So, yes, she was happy.

She feels Addison tense in fright but soon relaxes when she relaxes when she realizes that it's her and not some stranger, kidnapping her.

"Hey," Meredith husked out.

"Hey back," Addison whispered softly to Meredith. Addison turns around in Meredith's arms, peered intensely at Meredith, looking for any signs her girlfriend had been crying or distressed. All she found was love, warmth and happiness. "It went good?"

Meredith nodded vehemently with a big I-won-the lottery grin. "They still love me, you, the girls, and gave us their blessing. Everyone knows about us, baby. All we need to do is tell the girls then we'll be free," Meredith said, resting her forehead against Addison's.

Addison had decided early on that she wasn't going to tell her family, they were never part of her family and they don't deserve to be let them in now. She did call her brother, though. She figured he would do the honors just to see the look on this mother's face.

"Where are the girls?" Meredith asked, caressing the strip of skin at her lower back from Addison's short cut shirt. She trailed heated kisses along Addison's neck.

Addison tilted her head, loving the attention Meredith was giving her neck. She moaned when Meredith sucked lightly on collarbone.

"In – in their room," Addison breathed out. Her hands that were gripped on Meredith's waist tighten. She was hot and horny. They have had some heavy make out sessions with touches and gropes but nothing under the shirt. They have decided to wait until they told the girls about their relationship and when they didn't have to worry about little girls interrupting them, pagers beeping and family or friends calling to talk mindlessly to them.

"Mmm…you feel so good," Meredith moaned. "God, I can't wait to make to with you. I'm going to love you so good, Addie."

"Fuck," Addison hissed when Meredith sucked on juncture between her shoulder and neck. Her pussy clenched when the sting from Meredith's sucking was sooth by Meredith's tongue laving at the sensitive area. She could feel her panties grow damp, heat pooled in her stomach like molten lava and her sex clenched and unclenched. God was she horny. She also knew that Meredith has left a mark on her, and she wondered how she was supposed to explain that to the girls.

"We… need… to… stop," Addison stuttered out. "Or I'm going to come right here in the kitchen. I seriously don't want that to happen before you touched me, properly."

Meredith delivered on small, chaste kiss to her mark on Addison's neck, backing away. She went to the fridge, grabbed out two bottles of water, handing one to Addison. Addison took it gratefully. Both of them needed to cool down from their intense, erotic moment. Meredith, herself, knew she would be throwing away another pair of panties. She was honest when she told Addison she could wait for them to make love. Addison made her crazy, made her ache, and made her tremble. She didn't know when they would make love after telling the girls, she hoped it was soon after.

"I'm going to get the girls, tell them to get ready for dinner and you, you go clean up," Meredith said. She knew Addison would need a moment to herself.

Addison nodded, thinking how much time she had and if she had time to make herself come before Meredith got the girls down. All she needed was a little push, a little flicker on her swollen clit and she would be shaking in her climax.

Just as she was about to exit out the kitchen, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She turned around and found Meredith's smoldering blue iris.

"Don't think about touching yourself," Meredith said firmly. She read the look on Addison's face. "The next time anyone touches you, it better be me."

All Addison could think was _fuck_. She had always dreamt of a dominate lover, someone to take control. Mark was a selfish lover who always left her hanging, aching for more. Seeing Meredith look in control, dominating made her shiver. She swore she was leaking so bad that it was running down her thighs. Nodding, Addison turned back around and made her way to the downstairs bathroom. Making love and fucking Meredith couldn't come fast enough.

TBC

* * *

><p>Next chapter: telling the girls and Christmas. I'm really missing Ally and Ella it's time to bring them in, don't ya think. I'm hoping to have another chapter up within a couple of days or within a week. With me ahead on school work, no upcoming exams and virtually no worries right now, I've been able to write more. Thanks everyone for the reviews. Love them all.<p> 


	19. Little Talks, Little People

Author: PeppermintPatty09

Title: What Makes a Family

Rating: M

Fandom: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice

Pairings/Characters: Addison/Meredith, Violet/Charlotte, Arizona/Callie, Naomi/Sam, Izzy/Dell, Alex/Lexie and George/April. Past mentions of: Meredith/Derek and Addison/Mark

Genre: Romance and Family

Summary: A/U; Single moms Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey start a friendship through their young daughters, which develops into more. This is pretty much a fluffy, romantic, family centric story with slight angst and drama.

Disclaimer: The characters of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice are proudly owned by Shonda Rhimes, production company ShondaLand, and broadcast station ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. Alyssa Harper Grey and Ella Rose Forbes Montgomery are my own.

Authors Note: If the idea of two women or men loving each other and are in a romantic relationship is against your views, please look elsewhere. All mistakes are my own.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Little Talks, Little People

Addison placed the bowl filled with shredded mozzarella cheese on the counter. They were having a make-your-own-pizza night. It was one of Ally's favorite, and Ella had grown to love it. Meredith followed suit by placing four bowls filled with pizza dough that she had prepared earlier that day. Ella and Ally were outside with their dogs and playing in their tree house.

Placing the last bowl that was filled with chopped artichokes, Addison turned to Meredith. "You call the girls in, and I'll get the drinks ready and preheat the oven," Addison said.

She was slightly nervous but not too much. Ally and Ella were bright, well-rounded and open-minded girls. Ella knew that there was different kind of love when an innocent, sweet six year old Ella had asked why her new aunt Charlotte and Violet weren't married to their prince charming but to each other. Addison had done her best to talk to Ella about the different kinds of love and families without getting into the gritty details. All she focused on was making sure Ella knew that no matter whom you fell in love with social status, gender, religion or nationality shouldn't factor when falling in love, and that you should fall in love with who they are in the inside. She also told Ella about different families. By the end of the night she felt she had succeeded with her talk with Ella. Meredith had also told her she had a similar talk with Ally.

Meredith caressed Addison's silky, smooth cheek. She could tell her girlfriend was nervous about telling the girls – she was, too. But she wasn't worried for the reason Addison was. No, Meredith was nervous telling Ally because she was too scared what Ally would think if she was dating Addison. She didn't want Ally to think she was replacing Derek, or that she didn't love him. She had loved him, very much so, but he wasn't her true love, soul mate, or whatever else Izzy and Ella dreamt about finding and reading in their fairy tales. Addison was her soul mate, she really believed that.

"It's going to be okay, okay," Meredith told Addison, hoping to sooth her girlfriend's fears. "They love us; they'll want us to be happy."

Addison breathed in deep, exhaling slowly. "You're right. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Okay, go get the girls. What would you like to drink?" Addison asked Meredith as she walked to the fridge to grab out two can of Sprite for the girls and a can of diet Pepsi for her.

"Umm…get me whatever you're having," Meredith replied back.

Meredith walked through the backdoor, and went in search of the girls. She could hear them giggling in their tree house, most likely playing Super Mario Bros. 2 on their Nintendo 3DS.

"Ally, Ella, it's time to come and make your pizza," Meredith bellowed from below, looking up at the tree house.

Ally stuck her head out, smiling when she saw her mom. "Okay, mommy, we'll be right down. We just need to get our jackets on."

Meredith nodded. She made her way back into the warm house. There she found Addison pouring two mugs of hot chocolate, knowing the girls would want something to warm their bodies before they started working.

"They just need to put on their jackets, and they'll be in," Meredith told Addison. She perched herself on the barstool, grabbed a bowl that held the pizza dough, pizza pan and started to stretch and pull at the dough with her hands until it was the perfect size for the pan.

"What sauces do we have tonight?" Ella asked. Her angelic face was flushed red from the cool Seattle air, strawberry-blonde hair pulled into a French braid, showing off her crystal blue eyes.

"Tomato, garlic and some cheese sauce your mom wanted to try, butterfly," Meredith replied to Ella. "Are you a vegetarian this week, or not?"

"Nope," Ally answered for her best friend/sister. "She's vegan. That's different from a vegetarian, ya know," she finished off with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, I know," Meredith grumbled.

Addison laughed at their antics as she handed each girl a cup of white hot chocolate with a dash of cinnamon for spice. She truly loved how goofy they were together, or how they can finish each other sentences or thoughts. It was eerie and yet cute.

Lately Ella had been going through a picky food phase. One week she'll be vegetarian, the next she eat all meat but pork and beef, or the week after that she'll eat whatever she feels like whether it was meat or not. This week, as she just found out, was vegan. She looked at their selection of topics; relieved that they had a wide selection of vegan-friendly toppings.

By the time the girls finished their hot chocolates, Meredith and Addison was finished prepping the dough to where it was stretched across the pizza pan, waiting to be prepared and cooked.

"All right, Ally, you first. What sauce do you want?" Addison asked from the stove.

Ally thought about it, looking more and more like Meredith. "I think I'll have the cheese sauce."

Addison nodded. She reached for the ladle and dipped it into the pan the held the cheese sauce she had prepared. She poured some liberally all over the flat round dough, using the kitchen utensil to spread it around. When she was done she had the pizza pan to Ally so she can add her toppings.

"And you, Ms. Montgomery, what would you like?" Addison asked her little princess.

"I'll have the garlic one, but not too much," she told her mommy. "Thanks, mommy," Ella said enthusiastically.

Ella went to stand next to Ally who was putting the finishing touches on her own pizza. Ella grabbed a handful of baby spinach, she was about to ask her mommy if there was left over tofu ricotta from their vegan lasagna when something caught her eyes. Squinting her little blue eyes, she could see that her mommy's hand was resting on Meredith's waist. She had seen that same move from her Aunt Nay and Uncle Sam or her Auntie Charlotte and Violet when she would go to their house for dinner with her mommy. They were all married and in love.

Unable to stop her squeal, Ella let out a loud squeal of excitement and ran to Meredith and Addison, hugging them tightly.

"You're together," she squealed again, jumping up and down and clapping her hands in glee. "And you're in love, too!"

Ally, who was munching on some cheese, looked up abruptly at the words her best friend/sister spewed. She jumped off of her barstool and ran to where her mom, Addison and Ella was.

"Is it, true?" She asked, looking back and forth from Meredith to Addison. "Are you guys really in love?"

Meredith looked at Addison. Addison looked like she was going to faint any moment. Meredith rolled her eyes, and took control. Even though all control her and Addison had over the situation left the moment Ella caught on to them.

"Let's finish our pizza first then we'll talk about, about that," Meredith suggest with a tone of authority. She, no they, needed to be in control of the situation. They had a plan, and that plan was going to go through.

With big grins on their faces, Ally and Ella went back to preparing their pizza. Meredith nudged Addison to get her attention and bring her back to reality. For the next thirty minutes, they all worked on making their pizza and cooking it.

When they were finished preparing their pizzas and in the oven for cooking, Meredith and Addison sat with the girls at the kitchen table. Addison smiled at the pleading, hopeful look. During her time, making her pizza, she had thought about what had transpired between them. At first she was freaked out, then nervous, but after thinking about it for some time, she realized that the girls weren't unhappy about it. No, they were excited for them. And with that information, she knew they would all be all right. The girls wanted them to be together.

Ally never one to beat around the bush, opened her mouth first. "Are you together? Yes or no?" She bluntly asked, looking at her mom for a few seconds then switching her attention to Addison.

Meredith worried her lips between her teeth. Hesitantly, she reached over and laced her fingers with Addison's. Addison offered her a small smile, and that was all she need. "Yes, we are," she said slowly. "And like Ella said we are very much in love with each other. I don't know if you guys understand what that means, but I love Addison like Grandma and Grandpa love each other. There are people who think that's wrong and might even be mean to us. But it is not wrong and we just have to ignore those people. We still love you very much. Nothing has changed that; both of you are still my number ones."

"Just to add to what Meredith said, if you do have any problems or if anyone says anything to you, you can come to Meredith or me. We'll always be there for you. But if you can, ignore those people. They have the right to their opinion – even if it's not right. Do you guys have any questions, or concerns?" Addison asked.

Ally and Ella looked at each other. It was their new thing. Just by looking into each other's eyes, they know what the other was thinking. Ally shrugged; Ella nodded.

"We just want you to be happy, that's why on my birthday I made a wish that mommy and Addison would fall in love. I wanted mommy to be happy again and not cry at night, and Ella wanted a daddy. But she changed her mine and sometimes wished mommy was her mommy, too. I wanted Addison to be mine, too. So I made a wish that you guys would fall in love."

"And it happened," Ella squealed as she added to Ally's words. "Now we can be a family!"

"So you guys are okay with all of this?" Meredith asked again.

"Yup," Ally said popping the 'p'. "And if anyone as a problem with it, I'll kick them where it hurts. Right in the nuts!" Ally finished her speech by punching her palm with a closed fist, scowling her face.

"Alyssa Harper Grey!" Meredith cried out, appalled; however, the twitching of her lips was evidence that she wasn't mad.

"Yeah, and I deck them right in the jaw," Ally injected, menacing her face.

"Ella Rose Forbes Montgomery!" Addison shouted, chocking back her laugh.

It only took a second before the new family erupted in giggles.

* * *

><p>"That went well, didn't you think," Addison asked Meredith. She was standing at the bathroom sink, washing away her make-up.<p>

Meredith nodded and continued to brush her teeth. Grabbing the Dixie cup on the side, Meredith swished her mouth before she spit into the sink. "Yeah, I'm surprised that they were plotting to get us together. Thank god we pulled our head out of our asses, huh?" Meredith chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief and amusement at the little girls that were sleeping peacefully across the hall from theirs.

"And their faces when they found out we were driving to Aspen," Addison laughed, rubbing her face with her face moisture. "I swear I thought Ally was going to faint, or Ella was going to blow out our ear drums from squealing so much."

Meredith shut off the light as they made their way out of the adjourned bathroom. Meredith pulled back the covers, crawling into her side of the bed. "At least we no longer have to lie about why you're sleeping with me, and not in the guest room. I was running out of excuses."

Addison hummed; sliding up next Meredith. She moved until she was hovering over Meredith. Addison dipped her head, and delivered a white hot, intense kiss. Her arousal that's always present around Meredith flared. Meredith darkened eyes met with Addison's dark, molten hot, filled with desire, passion and arousal with her own. They knew they wouldn't be making love tonight, but that doesn't mean they can't play.

"I love you," Meredith murmured against Addison's lips.

Instead of speaking of her love through words, Addison decided to act on it and show how much she loves Meredith. Slowly, Addison lowered her mouth to Meredith's and pressed them gently together.

Meredith's lips softened instantly beneath Addison's, molding to their shape. Addison gave a soft sigh of surprise, taking full advantage, dipping her tongue into Addison's mouth for a taste. Meredith gave herself a long, lazy minute to sample the subtle taste of Addison's cinnamint toothpaste on her breath before she pulled back.

Addison rolled on her side; a mere couple of inches away from Meredith. Addison let her hand danced across the duvet, over the curve of Meredith's hip and to her flat, tone stomach.

"You're so beautiful," Addison breathed in awe.

Meredith blushed. She had never felt more beautiful than when Addison was looking at her now, like Meredith was her world.

Addison slid a cool hand under Meredith's tank making soothing patterns on her stomach, her fingers tickling Meredith's belly button. Meredith shivered.

Addison licked her lips, her hand pausing on Meredith's ribs, asking for permission to go further.

"Touch me," Meredith pleaded.

Addison's hand ghosted over Meredith's ribs grazed the side of Meredith's breast until her whole palm covered Meredith's breast. Addison breath hitched, Meredith arched her back, pressing her breast more into Addison's hand.

"Oh, god," Meredith moaned when Addison's hand started to squeeze her breast.

Addison stifled Meredith's moans by pressing her lips to hers again, in an urgent, needy kiss. Addison continued to caress Meredith's breast, feeling the heaviness and roundness of them. She liked how Meredith's breast fit perfectly into her hand.

Addison repositioned herself until she was between Meredith's legs. Both moaned when their centers met in a delicious friction. She could feel Meredith wetness and heat hitting her own weeping center.

Addison, not one for wanting to take control, suddenly felt the need to be in control of this moment. She was relieved when she felt Meredith relax, surrendering herself to her.

Addison held Meredith's face between her hands and kissed across Meredith's forehead, into her hair; Addison lips explored the planes of Meredith's face for long moments until she finally gave into temptation and pressed her lips against Meredith's plaint, yielding ones.

Breaking the kiss, Addison laid her face against Meredith's throat. "What you do to me," Addison murmured. "I can't get enough of you."

Meredith raised her face and felt Addison's lips again this time answering Addison's rhetorical question with her tender moving lips.

Leaning on her elbows, Addison pushed up Meredith's tank until Meredith's alabaster breast was free. She stared at Meredith's breast, memorizing every perfect imperfection of them. They pale like Meredith, capped with pale pink nipples and slivery, white stretch marks streaks that ran the side of her breasts were evidence of her pregnancy with Ally. Addison took in the small hang of them from age and birthing and breastfeeding Ally. A sudden need to feel them and taste them overwhelmed her.

Addison leaned down and kissed the hallows of Meredith's shoulder, across the collar bone, delivering one finally kiss to the hallow of Meredith's throat.

Addison caressed Meredith's breast with slow, gently, sensuous fingers. Meredith's hands fell to her side, grasping at cool sheets when Addison began to kiss her breast in warm, slow and feathery kisses.

"Ohhh," Meredith moaned, arching her back, pulling the sheets tighter. It's been so very long since she felt this pleasure, since she felt another person worship her body and never this strong.

Meredith gasped, her throat tightening, when Addison took a nipple into her mouth. She ran her tongue of the stiffening bud, flickering it, nibbling and nipping at it with her teeth. As her mouth paid homage to one breast, her hand gave it the equal attention.

After a few moments, Addison took her mouth away from Meredith's breast. She unbuttons the navy blue top of her pajamas and laid her breast on Meredith's. Both gasped at the feeling of their breast rubbing together.

Meredith, not wanting Addison to feel left out, cupped Addison's breast in her hands, suckling the nipple into her mouth. She could feel Addison's nipple become swollen and taunt in her mouth as Addison laid above her moaning and whimpering in pleasure. She finally let go of Addison breast with a pop, moving onto the next.

Addison placed feathery, chaste kisses on Meredith's face, her jaw, throat, gentle hands caressed down curved, gently hips.

As Addison placed sporadic loving kisses on Meredith, her hips began to move in an undulation of pleasure. Her clit rubbed against Meredith, sending shocks waves of pleasure through her body.

"Addiiieee,"Meredith moaned, tilting her hips to meet Addison's thrust.

"You're so beautiful, Meredith," Addison breathed. "You make me breathless. I love you so much."

Addison tucked her damped face into Meredith's neck, her movements' erratic; her heart pounding, her breathing was sharp intakes and the motion of her hips, grinding into Meredith's center became more urgent as the pending doom of her pleasure came closer and closer.

Addison removed her sweaty face from Meredith's neck. She could clearly see Meredith's face exclude pleasure with each thrust of her hips. She was close to coming, too.

"Please….don't stop….so close," Meredith pleaded in a breathless voice.

"Let go, Mer. Come for me, let me hear you," Addison said, her hips grinding harder into Meredith.

Addison dipped her head and took Meredith peaked nipple into her mouth, sucking hard. It was enough for Meredith, pushing her to the edge. Meredith arched and trembled, clutching desperately at Addison's back as she cried out Addison's name in desperate pants and moans and cries.

Hearing her name tremble from Meredith's lips was enough to send Addison into her own orgasm. Addison felt the coil spring in her stomach explode and heat suffuse her body as her powerful orgasm crashed through her body, sending shock waves and ripples from her head to her toes.

They held each other tightly riding out the final waves of their pleasure. Tiredly, Addison rolled off of Meredith. With as much strength as Meredith could muster, she rolled over and threw a heavy arm around Addison's waist.

"That was wonderful," Meredith whispered in the darkened room. She kissed the back of Addison's head, breathing in Addison's shampoo. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Addison turned to face Meredith. "I have never felt anything like that. My body is still…God it was amazing; wonderful. You're wonderful. I have never seen you so beautiful. The way your body moved with mine. It was as if you were meant for me, and our souls were reuniting."

"I was meant for you," Meredith said passionately.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Weird place for me to end, sorry. It's been a long time since I wrote a scene like this. Hopefully I've done it okay. Next chapter coming soon with Christmas in Aspen.

I still can't believe Private got canceled. I hope by the end of the season Addison and Sam are back together. I haven't been watching the show after I found out Addison and Jake was together. In canon I ship Addison/Sam, and to see Addison with some douche I can't stomach is a no-go for me. I only hope everything get resolved at the end of the season.


	20. A White Christmas Pt:1

Author: PeppermintPatty09

Title: What Makes a Family

Rating: T borderline M for naughty talks.

Fandom: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice

Pairings/Characters: Addison/Meredith, Violet/Charlotte, Arizona/Callie, Naomi/Sam, Izzy/Dell, Alex/Lexie and George/April. Past mentions of: Meredith/Derek and Addison/Mark

Genre: Romance and Family

Summary: A/U; Single moms Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey start a friendship through their young daughters, which develops into more. This is pretty much a fluffy, romantic, family centric story with slight angst and drama.

Disclaimer: The characters of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice are proudly owned by Shonda Rhimes, production company ShondaLand, and broadcast station ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. Alyssa Harper Grey and Ella Rose Forbes Montgomery are my own.

Authors Note: If the idea of two women or men loving each other and are in a romantic relationship is against your views, please look elsewhere. All mistakes are my own.

**Chapter Twenty**

A White Christmas (Part One)

"How long are we staying here?" Ally asks from the back seat of their SUV rental, playing on her 3DS.

They had just left KASE, Aspens' airport, after a three hour flight from Sea-Tac airport to KASE, and were on their way to the cabin they would be staying at for two weeks. The girls were so giddy and hyped up; they were unable to sleep much the night before. They had their whole vacation planned out. Everything from skiing to snowboarding to local sites and holiday festivals that were hosted there was planned out.

Meredith looks up from her iPad, bookmarking her page from the book she had downloaded from her iBooks app. "We'll be visiting until the fifth. That's close to two whole weeks. Don't worry – we'll have enough time to do all your activities that you've planned."

"What's the first thing on itinerary, girls?" Addison asked, pressing down on the break to come to a stop.

She smiled when twin, excited voices crossed each other out. She hasn't stopped smiling since they told the girls about them, she mused to herself. Everything was finally falling into place for her. She had wanted to always dreamt about when she was younger – a family. A family full of laughter, happiness and love. Turning back into the conversation, Addison caught a brief gist of what the girls were chatting about. Apparently Ella wanted to find somewhere to ice skate, and Ally wanted to ride on some snowmobiles and learn how to snowboard. They were so different in personalities and likes, but they clicked and loved and protected each other liked true sisters.

Her thoughts were broken when she felt a cool handed touch hers. She turned and looked at Meredith. Meredith was giving her a puzzle look. Seeing that the road was clear, she leaned over quickly and kissed Meredith on the lips in a chaste kiss. Her heart fluttered when Meredith's eyes shined and a blinding smile broke out. They had decided that they wouldn't hide their affection from the girls; they would have to get used to it. They haven't had any problems so far. Not even when they visited Meredith parents' house for a small dinner and gift exchange. Meredith had snuggled up to her on the couch as they watched the girls tear into the presents, she had kissed Meredith in thanks when she handed her a glass of eggnog and kept a firm hand on Meredith's thigh as they ate what Susan prepared.

"I'm hungry," whined Ally. "Can we get some food?"

"Is anyone else hungry?" Meredith asked. She, herself, was hungry. They haven't had a solid meal since breakfast. That was seven Seattle time. It was now one Aspen time.

"I think we all are," Addison answered. "How about we find some places to eat, and when we're finished find some place to shop for food and supplies we need. Might as well get it over with since we're out," she added.

Addison tried to think of a place to eat nearby. She decided on Boogie's Diner. They had some great burgers on their menu that was perfect for a lunchtime meal.

Turning on Cooper Ave, she drove the rest of the way to Boogie's Diner. It didn't take long for her to find a parking spot.

It wasn't long before they were seated and placing their order for drinks as they looked over the menu.

"It so nice here," Meredith commented. "The people are so nice, relaxed and the air smells fresh, clean and crisp. It's so different from Seattle."

"We should make it a tradition to come every winter," Addison said. She placed her menu on the table, already knowing what she wanted.

The girls cheered at the prospect of coming back for the next years. Meredith, however, was beaming. Addison words made her swoon. Addison planned on them being together in the distant future. She had the same thoughts that centered on family vacations, birthday parties, anniversaries, vows and the pitter-patter of tiny feet. They were in it for the long haul, she knew.

The waitress came back and took their orders. While they waited for their food, they talked about what they had planned for the day. The first day back was mainly settling in at the cabin they were staying in.

Addison took a bite of her opened faced turkey sandwich, moaning when it does the trick. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. Meredith is sitting next to her taking a bite of her tuna steak sandwich. Throughout their lunch they talk about what they need from the market, making lists.

After paying for their lunch, they made their way to the car. It wasn't long before they found a market close to where they were staying. They gathered food and supplies to their stay, paid and made their way to the cabin they were staying.

* * *

><p>Ally and Ella squealed when Addison parked the car when they arrived at their home for the next two weeks.<p>

"Wow," Meredith breathed as she gazed at the house and view that surrounded it. "I thought you said cabin. This is not a cabin, it's a mansion."

"It's cabin style," Addison shrugged.

Gathering some bags in their arms, they made their way to the front door. The house was already warm from the caretaker of the house coming in and getting the place ready for its guest. They all gasped when they entered the great room. Huge ceiling to floor windows covered one wall of the room that over looked a rare unobstructed view of Aspen Highlands, Aspen Mountain and Maroon Creek Valley, there was a great stone fireplace that was centered in the middle of the left wall. The stone that made up the stone fireplace made up the wall and had the entry opening to the gourmet kitchen. The ceiling had high, exposed wooden beams that ran crossways. The room was decorated in the warm tones of brown, and Meredith immediately felt at home and at ease in the room.

Addison then showed them the gourmet kitchen with its dark granite counters, cherry wood floors and cabinets, and stainless steel appliances. Moving on from the kitchen, the girls were showed their bedrooms and bathroom, and left to unpack. Addison and Meredith then made their way to their own room, working together to unpack and planned dinner for the night.

Meredith walked into the kitchen to find Addison marinating salmon and chicken for dinner. They had all decided on having a light dinner of chicken and salmon on a bed of wild rice and garlic, lemon asparagus and French green beans.

"Are you almost done?" Meredith asked Addison, sliding her arms around Addison's waist. "The girls are done putting away their things, and were wondering if we all could go outside and play in the snow. I'm surprised they held out for this long," Meredith chuckled.

"Almost," Addison replied, sealing of the large freezer bag. "Just need to put this in the fridge."

Meredith kissed the back of Addison's neck. "Good," Meredith commented. "I'll tell the girls to get on their snow suits, hat and gloves. Meet you outside."

"Let's make snow angels," said Ella already lying down on the cold, white snow. "Mommy, you come to my right. And Ally, you come to my left then Meredith."

Everyone went into positions; legs and arms spread out. They knew not to defy little Ella. They all pretty much feel for those baby blue eyes and puppy look.

"Okay, on the count of three, we start," Ella told the group. "One…Two…Three. Go!"

Meredith, Addison, Ella and Ally all started to move their arms up and down and their legs side to side.

"Okay…Stop!" Ella shouted. "Now, let's stand. But be careful." Again, everyone whipped, did as told. "See, we're a family," Ella pointed out at the four angel figures that looked like they were holding hands. "That's what we are, right?"

"Yes, little butterfly, we are," smiled Meredith.

"I'm cold," announced Ally. "I can't feel my ears."

"You can't feel your ears, period," laughed Addison.

"Oh." Ally smiled sheepishly. "I'm still cold, though. Let's go in, drink hot chocolate and have a Home Alone marathon."

"No, let's have a Harry Potter marathon. They have more movies."

"No! I hate Ron. He's a bloody prat! He ran away like a baby," Ally argued.

Ella went to open her mouth only to find a hand clamping it shut.

"Okay, let's cool it," Meredith said firmly although inside she was smiling. It reminded her of her fights with her sisters. "Since it was Ally's idea, we'll watch Home Alone first. When we're done watching the movies, we can watch all the Harry Potters. Deal? And Ally don't say prat and bloody again, okay?"

Both girls nodded.

"Perfect. Let's go in, and make that hot chocolate."

"Hey, you wanna go play Just Dance on our Kinect until the mommies are done making the hot chocolate?" Ally asked Ella, reaching for Ella's hand to help her stumbling best friend/sister in the snow.

"Sure!" They heard Ella's enthusiastic voice from the distance.

Addison held out her hand. "Come on, mommy; let's go fix our girls some hot chocolate. We can let them play while we, or rather I, fix dinner for those minions."

* * *

><p>"They went out like a light," Meredith sighed tiredly, taking off her shirt, leaving her in only a black cotton bra and underwear. "I'm surprised they stayed awake this long." She glanced at the clock with its glaring 11:37 neon time.<p>

Addison was sitting on the edge of the bed, unlacing her shoes and pulling off her socks. "Yeah, hopefully they'll sleep in. I sure could use the extra hours."

"You and me; both," Meredith yawned. She walked over to the dresser, pulled out her heather gray yoga pants and thermal long-sleeve shirt and Addison's nightgown. "We have to get a tree tomorrow, decorations, wrapping paper, lig-" Meredith ramble was caught off when she felt a pair of lips kiss across her shoulder, lingering Ally's name etched inside Batman's calling signal tattooed on her right shoulder.

"Calm down," Addison instructed softly. "You'll never get any sleep with your mind running off like that. After breakfast will go in town and get whatever we need, okay."

Addison hooked her thumbs inside Meredith's pants, pulling them down. Meredith methodically stepped out of them, kicking them to the corner of the room. Once Meredith's pants were off, Addison directed her to their bed. Lovingly, she slipped on Meredith pants. She reached behind Meredith, unclipped her bra then slipped Meredith shirt on. There was no denying it; Addison was the caretaker in the family and Meredith was the protector and disciplinarian.

Addison pulled back the covers of the white down comforter. "Get in, I'll be back soon." Addison kissed Meredith's forehead, noticing that ever time Meredith blinked her eyes would stay shut a little bit longer. "Relax, baby."

Addison snatched her gown of the bed. She walked over to her side of the bed, undressed her clothes from the day and dressed in her satin gown. When she was finished she walked over to the fireplace, making sure the fire was lite and tame then made her way to the bed where Meredith was already sleeping. Addison wrapped her arm around Meredith, spooning her from behind. It was long, after her head hit the pillow, that Addison followed Meredith into REM when she dreamt of little blonde babies with honey-blonde hair and grey-blue eyes.

TBC


	21. A White Christmas (Part: 2)

Author: PeppermintPatty09

Title: What Makes a Family

Rating: T borderline M for naughty talks.

Fandom: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice

Pairings/Characters: Addison/Meredith, Violet/Charlotte, Arizona/Callie, Naomi/Sam, Izzy/Dell, Alex/Lexie and George/April. Past mentions of: Meredith/Derek and Addison/Mark

Genre: Romance and Family

Summary: A/U; Single moms Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey start a friendship through their young daughters, which develops into more. This is pretty much a fluffy, romantic, family centric story with slight angst and drama.

Disclaimer: The characters of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice are proudly owned by Shonda Rhimes, production company ShondaLand, and broadcast station ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. Alyssa Harper Grey and Ella Rose Forbes Montgomery are my own.

Authors Note: If the idea of two women or men loving each other and are in a romantic relationship is against your views, please look elsewhere. All mistakes are my own.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

A White Christmas (Part Two)

**Christmas Eve Morning **

Small, pale hands, grasped the brass door knob, turning it slow so it wouldn't make a sound when it clicked opened. Turning back to her accomplice, she put a tiny finger to her lips, silently telling the other to be quiet.

Light blue eyes, journeyed across the room, taking in the details until they landed on two tangled bodies, legs and arms wrapped around each other, sleeping peacefully on a large bed.

"Come on," Ally said in a soft whisper. "Let's wake your mommy. She's easier to get up, okay."

Ella looked down at the wobbly tray in her hands, and nodded eagerly. She didn't really care who they woke first, all she cared about was putting down this heavy tray that held two cups of coffee and orange juice.

Ally carefully walked to Addison's side of the bed as she balanced her own tray. When she reached Addison's side, she placed the tray, which held two plates of scrambled eggs, toast and small fruit salad of strawberries and bananas, on the night stand. Ella walked over to where Ally placed the tray of food, and placed her own next to it.

"Addison," Ally said. "Wake up."

Addison groaned in her sleep, Morpheus slowly waning from her body. "A'ly, whub you w'nt?" Addison said groggily, her eyes still shut, willing herself to go back to sleep.

"Addison," Ally groaned in annoyance. She could already see Addison going to into back into Dreamland. Huffing, Ally leaned over and with her thumb and index finger, pried Addison's eye opened. "We made breakfast for you and mommy," she said. She removed her fingers, satisfied she had woken Addison up from her slumber.

Addison yawned, sitting up. She let her eyes flittered to the clock on the digital box. Her body sagged with exhaustion when the blaring blue neon numbering shined six fifty-eight, mocked her.

"We made breakfast," Ella said sweetly.

Addison nodded, getting the gist of everything. "Mer," she said a little forcibly. Blindly, she shook Meredith until the blonde attending started to stir. "The girls made us breakfast," she said once she knew the blonde was awake.

Meredith sat up languidly. "They did?" she said, her voice thick with sleep.

"We did!" Ella said a little too loud. "We made you eggs, toast and fruit. Coffee and juice, too," she added with an Ella's patent sweet smile – the kind of smile that you find yourself returning.

"Well…bring it on," Meredith said, grinning. "You know I can't pass up eggs and toast with coffee on the side."

"Wait," Addison said, halting everyone's movements. "Where did you learn to cook eggs?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. She didn't approve to the girls handling any kitchen appliances without her or Meredith there to watch. She had seen too many accident's to not be worried.

Ella smiled shyly. "Grandma Susan taught us." As Ella spoke Meredith and Addison could hear the pride in her voice. Both knew how much Ella loved to learn to cook and bake. Ella was their little girl, that's for sure. "I know you don't like us to use the oven, but we were really, really careful and we wanted to do something nice for you guys."

"Thank you. We appreciate it. Just don't make using the oven or any appliance without us a habit. You know how I feel about it, okay."

Ally and Ella girl nodded, relieved to not be in trouble with their moms for doing something they did not approve of. It would have really sucked if they got grounded during Christmas time. Addison reached for the tray that held the plates of eggs, toast and fruit. She handed a plate to Meredith. Meredith smiled her thanks, kissing Addison on the cheek. Ally and Ella giggled when they witnessed Meredith affections towards Addison. They were clearly happy their moms were together.

"Thank you, by the way, for fixing us breakfast. Have you guys eaten?" Meredith asked taking the offered cup of coffee from Addison's hand after Addison prepped it for her.

"No," Ally shook her head. Her honey-blonde lock whipping back and forth. "We decided to eat after you guys. We'll have Lucky Charms and toast for breakfast."

Meredith nodded, taking a sip of her coffee, sighing at its warmth and bitter flavor. For the next hour Meredith and Addison ate their breakfast while the girls went into details about what they wanted to do for the day.

"That was really great, guys," Addison praised "Best breakfast I had in a really long time."

"I gonna have to agree on Addie with this. It was delicious." Meredith put their dirty dishes on the tray. "We'll take them down when we go. Why don't you guys have your breakfast, while I and Addie get ready? We'll need to hurry, if we're going to get all you planned done in time. Plus, we want to beat the Christmas Eve shoppers."

Ally and Ella scooted off the bed, scampering out of the room. The second Ella closed the door behind her; Meredith pounced on Addison, meshing their lips together in a passionate, long waited, morning kiss.

Meredith broke the kiss with a pop, grinning down at a stunned Addison. "Good morning, baby," Meredith murmured against Addison's lips.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that?" Addison asked a little breathlessly. Her mind was a little dizzy from the passionate, surprising kiss Meredith gave her.

"I had a dream about you last night. It made me kind of happy," Meredith replied, covering her body with Addison's. "Really happy," Meredith's whispered, her eyes eyeing Addison so tenderly.

Addison opened her legs to accommodate Meredith's body, her hands rest on Meredith hips. Though the position looked sexual, there was nothing sexual about it. It was simply an intimate way for them to connect.

Addison nuzzled Meredith's neck, inhaling the scent of lavender, sleep and something that was all Meredith. "Mmm…good things I hope."

"I dreamt about our future. It made me happy. I was the happiest I've ever been in my dream," Meredith whispered softly, a tint of blush covered her cheeks as she recalled what she dreamt.

Addison placed one last kiss to Meredith's neck before she flopped back onto the bed, gazing into Meredith's cobalt eyes. "Tell me about it? Was I happy?"

Meredith laid her head on Addison's shoulder, Addison on reflex started to stroke Meredith's hair. "We were very, very happy," Meredith answered, smiling as she remembered her dream.

"Tell me more."

"Ella and Ally were so, so beautiful. They were at least nine, ten. Ella looked so much like you, and Ally looked more like Derek. She had my color eyes and hair, but all the rest was Derek. We didn't live in my house, or yours, it was a different house. Bigger, in a nice neighborhood and it smelt like home. I remember that." Meredith blew out a shaky breath, scared to tell Addison the next part. "In one scene, I remember coming home from a late night at the hospital, and I walked in on the sweetest sight. You were on the couch asleep, with a baby sleeping on your chest. You both looked so beautiful together. And as you rubbed their back, my sight caught sight of the ring the adorned your finger. I remember being filled with such happiness and love. It was a little overwhelming."

"A baby," Addison breathed; her heart hammering against her ribs. "We were married with a baby."

"Yeah. It was so beautiful, Addison. We were happy, married and had a baby together. Our baby, Addison, a baby that bonded me and you together."

"That does sound beautiful. Kiss me," Addison said softly. She needed to convey how much she loved Meredith. She could have used words, but to her they seemed a little inadequate to voice what she felt.

Meredith dipped her head down, just as she was about to press her lips against Addison's, their bedroom door was thrown open.

"You're not ready, yet!" Ally exclaimed. "We've ate, got ready and watch half an episode of SpongeBob."

Addison and Meredith stared at each other. They were having a silent conversation. They were aware of their current position. Though, they weren't doing anything nor planned to, they could have been and they girls could have walked in on them.

Meredith rolled off of Addison. "Come here. Addison and I need to speak to you about something."

Ally huffed, her impatience showing in the scowl on her face. Ally and Ella took a seat at the foot of the bed, giving their moms their attention.

"You know how Addison and I are together, right?" Ally blew out a frustrated breath, but nodded nonetheless. She just really wanted to get on with the day. "We'll sometimes Addison and I needed to have alone time, and we'll close the door for doing so. When the door is closed, you need to knock and when we answer, you may come in. Do you understand?" Meredith looked between Ally and Ella.

"Okay, fine," Ally huffed. "We'll knock when the door is closed. Can you get ready now? I don't want all the good trees gone."

"Yes," Addison laughed. "Give us twenty, and we'll be out the door."

The girls shouted out the excitement as they ran out of the room, slamming the door on their way out. Meredith and Addison half chuckled/half groaned. They knew they were in for a long ride for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"Ho-ho…I found it!" Ella exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down, her tiny index finger extended and pointing at a Fraser Fir tree. "I knew I would find the perfect tree."<p>

Addison appraised the tree her daughter had found, and couldn't help but agree with her daughter's assessment. It truly was the perfect tree for their first Christmas together. It wasn't overly huge, or too small. It had the gorgeous color that Fraser Firs offered; it was full with fresh and pliable needles, a straight base, lush branches and rich in color. In other words, perfect.

A glance at her girlfriend told her Meredith thought the same, and from the overly excited murmurs of treetops, lights and ornaments, the girls thought so too.

"Well, girls, it looks like we all agree. We found the perfect, first tree for us," Meredith said, her eyes trained on the tree ahead. "We should go and find someone to help us. There is no way we're all able to carry and load this tree."

"Okay, I agree," Addison added, "but before we do anything, I want some pictures. I want one of just the girls, then Mer and I and finally all of us. Ally, Ella, strike a pose."

Ally and Ella giggled, doing as Addison told them. In the picture Ally was giving Ella a piggy-back ride with both of them sporting silly grins that made Meredith and Addison chuckle. Next, Addison had the girls snap a photo of her and Meredith together. Addison stood behind Meredith with her arms wrapped around Meredith's waist as Meredith rested her back against Addison's, laying her hands over the ones that rested over the stomach. They looked happy and in love, Meredith had said when she saw the photo, declaring that they needed to print and frame it when they get home. Addison had asked a worker to take their last photo for them with all of them in front of their new tree, smiling.

After dropping off the tree and loading it up in the Christmas stand, they all went back into town for lights, having to have brought their own ornament they didn't need to shop for much. They had let the girls pick out some ornaments they liked. For the lights they had agreed to go the multicolored string lights. The girls had picked out various decorations for the house that ranged from lights to silly, dancing Santa's. By the time they were leaving the store, they girls were cranky and tired, and Meredith and Addison were not far from them.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you guys go on up, take a short nap and we'll wake you for dinner," Meredith instructed the girls softly. She didn't want them to take a nap, but it was easier for everyone if they took just a long enough nap to get reenergized but not enough to keep them awake for the night.<p>

Ally and Ella didn't protest as they trudged up the stairs, shoulder's slumped and step languid and heavy.

"They go up for a nap?" Addison questioned once she walked through the door, hands full of bags.

"Yeah," Meredith replied back tiredly. She let out a loud yawn. "Sorry," Meredith said sheepishly.

"Why don't you go on up, and take a nap with the girls," Addison suggested, kissing Meredith chastely on the lips.

"I'm not going to leave you down here to do everything, Addison." Meredith looked into the second favorite blues eyes, right after Ally's, and saw just how tired and exhausted Addison was also. "How about me and you snuggle up on the couch, take a short nap, wake up and order some Chinese for dinner. I honestly don't feel like cooking if I'm going to be doing all the cooking tomorrow."

Addison looked into Meredith's hopeful eyes. She knew right then and there she would ever be able to say no with those eyes gazing back at her. "Okay," Addison breathed, suddenly loving the idea of cuddling with Meredith and falling asleep in Meredith's arms for a few hours. "Let me put everything away then I meet you on the couch."

Meredith kissed Addison on the cheek. "See you in a five," Meredith said over her shoulder as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

It didn't take long for Addison to join Meredith on the couch, eyes drooping and breath slow and soft and a soft throw blanket over her. Addison crawled behind Meredith, her back pressed against the back of the couch, legs tangled into Meredith's own and her left arm thrown lazily over Meredith's stomach and right wrapped around Meredith's shoulder, letting Meredith use her arm as a pillow. She knows when she'll awake, her arm would be sore and asleep, but it's worth it to feel Meredith wrapped in her arms.

Meredith let of a sigh, relaxing into Addison's warmth and comfort. It didn't take them long for them to fall asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Later, Meredith woke up to soft murmurs, giggles and paper wrestling. Slowly fluttering her eyes opened, Meredith tired; heavy eyes found all three of her favorite girls huddled in front of the tree, going through what they had bought earlier that day.<p>

"Hey, you're up," Addison chimed when she had noticed Meredith was awake and watching them. "I was just going to wake you when the food came."

Meredith sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "How long was I asleep? And when did the two rugrats wake up?"

"You've only been sleep for about an hour and a half, and the girls woke up about ten minutes ago. The food should be arriving any minute."

Addison crawled over to where Meredith was. A sleepy and frazzled Meredith was just too damn cute. Kneeling between Meredith's legs, Addison kissed Meredith soundly on the lips. "Love you."

Meredith's lips slow stretch into a small smile. "Love you, too. I'm going to get cleaned up before the food arrives."

"Mm…give me a kiss first, Doctor Grey," Addison flirted, murmuring against Meredith's lips.

Meredith shivered when she felt hot breath ghost over her lips. Meredith gave briefly glance over to the girls, seeing that they were preoccupied and playing on their Nintendo DS, she replied.

"You know I can never resist you," she grinned against Addison's mouth as Addison tugged Meredith's lip with her teeth and nibbled on the pillow-like flesh. Meredith let out a low groan into Addison mouth and cupped Addison's head with her hands, bringing Addison closer to her as Addison nibbled, sucked and gently teased her bottom lips with her slick, smooth tongue.

"Mmm," Addison moaned, slipping her tongue into Meredith's mouth and rasping it against the roof of Meredith's mouth.

Meredith parted her lips, trapping Addison's tongue into her mouth. She sucked on Addison's tongue, relishing in the whimpering whine Addison gave. Feeling the kiss becoming more intense, Meredith gently, regretfully pulled apart. Seeing the frown on Addison's face, she chastely kissed Addison again.

"The girls," Meredith explained standing and helping Addison up.

Addison shot a look at Ally and Ella. They were engrossed in their game. Just as she was about to lean in for another kiss, the doorbell rang.

"Get cleaned up and I'll meet you in the kitchen," Addison said with a slight edge to her voice.

"I'll make it up to you tonight, love," Meredith murmured against Addison's pout.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight, girls," Addison called out, closing the door slightly behind her. The girls for the night decided to sleep together so they can wake up in the morning together.<p>

Addison sighed as she shut the door behind hers and Meredith's room. After dinner, they had made hot chocolate and got to work on decorating the tree. It took a good two hours before they finished. By the end, Meredith and Addison were once again tired. The girls had piled at least three ornaments on each branch, and the tree was covered with so much lights, Addison was fearful if kept on for too long, it might catch on fire.

Addison walked into the room, finding Meredith on the floor of their walk-in closet, wrapping paper, tape and the girl's gifts circled her.

She sighed at the piles of gifts. It was going to be a long night, but so, so worth it in the morning when she sees the girls faces at their gifts.

TBC

A/N: Yes, you are not dreaming. I finally updated. It's been awhile, but like I said I always start what I finish. This story will be finished. Sorry for the long wait, stuff came up and it needed to be handled and I've been in the land of Faberry for a while. I mean, can you blame me. Dianna Argon is fucking hot. Anyways, I promise not to let the wait get the bad again. We actually have about five or six more chapters till the end.

R&R


End file.
